Exile
by ZanZan
Summary: After the Chuck debacle, Blair's father drags her to Forks which is probably the embodiment of her own personal hell on earth. Maybe a certain big bad wolf can change her mind and who knows he might just turn out to be her knight in dented armour
1. Chapter 1: Oh Wilderness

**Hey hey! Just a word upfront: **

**1) This story takes place right after the Gossip Girl season one final and after the conclusion of the Twilight series so if I did my math right; Blair and Jacob are both seventeen. But don't kill me if I got it wrong I'm by no means a Twilight expert. **

**2) Jacob did NOT imprint on Nessie because I don't care how pure the whole imprint thing is, it creeped me out. **

**3) Hope you enjoy! **

**…..**

**...**

**Chapter one: **_**Oh**_** Wilderness!**

'_I'm standing in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere with a broken Jimmy Choo tell me, how am I being melodramatic?' –Blair Waldorf_

**_..._**

**…..**

'I can do this,' Blair Waldorf muttered clutching the steering wheel of the pick-up truck with sheer determination; sure she didn't have a driver's licence, but honestly how hard could it be to drive this _thing_? Even _cabbies_ could drive for God's sake, and Lord knows they're not exactly the brightest crayons in the box.

'Foot on the clutch, turn the key, release the handbrake and gently press on in the gas pedal,' Blair muttered recalling the short but frustration filled driving lesson Roman had given her yesterday though now she wished she'd paid more attention since she couldn't remember for the life of her which one was the gas pedal. 'Left or right?' she mused biting her lip in concentration before slowly nodding. 'Right, definitely right.'

She released the clutch and pressed down on the gas pedal; the car jerked a few times before finally coming to a very abrupt halt.

'Oh come on!' she shrieked slapping the steering wheel in frustration; why was absolutely EVERYTHING boycotting her?

After Chuck's painful and not to mention embarrassing snub, she'd hoped that her father would just let her wallow in self-pity in beautiful sunny France not drag her into this humid hellhole named Forks because _apparently_ the countryside and its disgusting bugs, terrible climate and idiotic townies would do her much more good than locking herself away in a perfectly comfortable villa where everything her heart could possibly desire was in her perfectly manicured grasp! So here she was in the middle of the woods, where her father had bought a _charming_ little chalet, all alone because her father and his boyfriend were out hiking _(since when did gay men hike anyway?)_ sitting in a black pick-up-truck that wouldn't even move! How was she going to get to Port Angeles, which had the clothes shops that Forks lacked, if this _thing_ wouldn't take her there?

'I can do this,' she said through gritted teeth starting the car again, this time releasing the clutch and pressing the gas pedal much more gradually and surely enough the truck actually started moving: Praise the Lord there was a way out of this hellhole…though it was going to take her forever since it took a lot of concentration to actually keep the truck on the dirt track and she was afraid to go any faster than 15 miles an hour through this wilderness. 'I am Blair Waldorf, I am the Queen Bee, I can drive a car, I will _survive_,' she muttered gripping the steering wheel just a bit tighter and for a minute it seemed like her luck was finally changing…that was until she came face to face with a herd of deer that had decided that it was a good idea to just stop and _lounge_ in the middle of the road.

Startled she pressed her foot down on the accelerator, in her alarm mistaking it for the brake, and instinctively turned the steering wheel causing her to swing off the dirt road and right into a tree; the car slammed into it and the airbag slammed into her.

'This is not happening,' Blair muttered after the initial shock had worn off as she patted herself in search of injury before finally checking her face in the rear-view mirror; everything seemed okay and she hoped she could say the same thing about the car. She struggled with her seatbelt, her hands still shaking from the adrenaline that was undoubtedly coursing through her body, before pushing open the door and climbing out of the vehicle, the heels of her dainty white Choos sinking into the mucky forest ground. She clumsily waddled towards the front of the car and cringed: the front of the car was squashed into the sturdy tree that hadn't even budged under the impact.

'Oh sweet heaven,' she stated rubbing brow; she could feel the onset of a severe migraine. How was she going to navigate herself out of this mess? Her cell phone didn't even have reception in this place! And for God's sake she was Blair Waldorf, not some boy scout; the most primitive place she'd ever been in was _Brooklyn_ for crying out loud and sure Brooklyn may have drug dealers and brooding artists but this place had _bears_, she couldn't _handle_ bears right now!

'Calm down,' she ordered herself raking a hand through her somewhat dishevelled dark auburn hair, 'you can do this, just _walk_ back to the house and wait for daddy and everything will be all right.' And clumsily but surely she wobbled back down the dirt road hoping she could get home before any of the local wildlife decided that she looked appetizing.

She'd been walking for a good five minutes when she heard a loud ominous crack that sent her sprawling onto the dirty forest ground. 'This is just fantastic!' she growled sitting up to asses the damage; she was covered in dirt, she'd scraped both her knees and her palms, there was hole in the skirt of her dress and the crack she'd heard had apparently been the delicate heel of her Choo his dying breath…

_If Gossip Girl could see her now…_

She got up and dusted off her dress as she balanced around on one foot; there was no way in hell she could fix her shoe here, and she couldn't exactly walk on one heeled and one heelless shoe, now could she? And she simply _refused_ to walk around barefoot with all the bugs creeping around.

'Are you all right?' a voice questioned somewhat hesitantly.

Blair turned around so fast she hurt her neck; standing in front of her was an incredibly bulky boy, native judging from the russet colour of his skin and what was even more peculiar; despite the rather cool 63 degrees he was shirtless. How country of him…

'Do I look all right to you?' she snapped a bit more catty than she had intended; after all she didn't want him to leave her stranded in the middle of nowhere just because she couldn't snap out of her Blair-Waldorf-bitch-mode.

'Uhm-, what happened to your shoe?' the boy blurted out starring at her oddly.

'I broke my heel off,' she said waving it around, 'and I fell.'

'Well they're not exactly hiking shoes are they?'

'I wasn't hiking,' Blair muttered through gritted teeth; did she look like a hiker? She was wearing Stella McCartney for crying out loud…

'Than what are you doing here?' he questioned still looking at her in that strange sort of way that was starting to unnerve her.

'I had a bit of a car accident.'

The boy raised an eyebrow. 'A car accident? Here?'

Was that disbelief? She was insulted…

'Let's just say the local wildlife along with the rest of the world is boycotting me.'

'Isn't that a bit melodramatic?'

'I'm standing in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere with a broken Jimmy Choo tell me, how am I being melodramatic?' Blair snapped glaring at him.

'Does that tone mean you don't want my help?' the boy asked seemingly unfazed by her apparent bitchiness.

She scowled; he knew-, he knew he was the one in control here; she hated not being the one in control…though it seemed like lately she wasn't in control of anything anymore.

'I'll take that as a yes,' he stated stalking over to her. 'I'm Jacob by the way,' he added sticking out his hand for her to shake.

'Blair Waldorf,' she said putting her dainty little hand in his much larger one; was it her imagination working overtime or did he seem apprehensive to let go?

'Well Blair Waldorf,' Jacob said slowly, as if he was trying out her name, 'a friend of mine lives nearby, I'm sure she wouldn't mind borrowing you more _appropriate_ shoes. We'll work at getting you home after that.'

'Thanks,' she mumbled; the word always sounded foreign coming from her.

He offered her his arm - his incredibly warm arm, did he have a fever? - so she could balance herself, which she gratefully took, before carefully guiding her down the path.

'So,' he started trying to break the uneasy silence, 'not from around here are you?'

'What brilliant powers of deduction you posses,' Blair said sarcastically, though she sounded more amused than unkind.

'Than, where are you from?'

'New York,' Blair said quietly, ignoring the sudden pang she felt in her chest.

'Oh,' Jacob mumbled noting her apprehension. 'So-, how old are you?'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Curiosity,' Jacob said innocently, though she was far from convinced.

'Fine I'm seventeen,' Blair said slightly cringing at the still painful memories of her seventeenth birthday party, 'what about you?' she added trying to steer the conversation in his direction.

'Same.'

Blair frowned as she looked up at his bulky frame. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

Jacob gave her a confused look.

'Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? You don't exactly look like your average seventeen- year-old.'

He just shrugged it off as Blair studied him carefully; if you looked past his large hulk-ish frame and focused on his face, quite a handsome face at that, he did look somewhat younger than she first had estimated him to be.

'Something wrong?' Jacob said noticing the intent look she'd been giving him.

But before she could even so much as generate a credible, though false response, she lost her delicate balance and would have had yet another close encounter with the forest floor if Jacob hadn't grabbed her.

'Thank you,' she breathed as he placed her back on her feet.

'No problem,' he said smiling brightly, showing off his perfect white teeth as he slung an arm around her delicate shoulders in an effort to actually keep her on her feet.

'What?' Blair asked suspiciously; his smile was just a bit too _amused_ for her liking.

'You just remind me of someone I know-, well used to,' he answered quietly.

'Oh?' she questioned: did that mean there were actually interesting people in this place?

'There's Emily's house,' Jacob stated resolutely ignoring her question as he motioned towards a charming looking little house, 'I'm sure you'll like her, everyone likes Emily, she's great.'

Blair fought the urge to roll her eyes; there were Serena's everywhere apparently. What would this one look like? Tall? Probably. Slim? Doubtlessly. Gorgeous? _Duh…_

Jacob shoved open the door, not bothering to knock; the house, though somewhat dated and country-ish breathed a cosiness even Blair wouldn't insult and did she smell cookies?

'You can take of your shoes you know,' Jacob said interrupting her thoughts.

Blair just nodded before kicking off her ruined pumps and no matter how unfashionable it might be she relished in the comfortableness of walking barefoot.

'Emily?' Jacob shouted kicking off his own shoes.

'In the kitchen!' a very melodious, pleasant, voice called back; great this Serena was not only a domestic goddess à la Martha Steward but also some sort of nightingale.

She followed Jacob into the kitchen only to see a casually dressed woman sitting at a large kitchen table, flipping through a magazine; she seemed to be of average height, enviably thin with a perfect complexion and gorgeous dark hair that complemented her striking features, definitely the Quileute Serena.

'You're early,' Emily said looking up, noticing Blair for the first time, 'who is this?'

'This is Blair, she had a bit of a hiking accident,' Jacob said an amused smile playing at his lips.

'I told you; I do not _hike_,' Blaire hissed shooting him an insulted glare which only caused his crooked smile to grow wider.

'Hey Blair, I'm Emily,' she said getting up to offer her a dainty hand, Blair's pleasant smile didn't even falter when she saw the large scar that marred her exquisite features; that was something she hadn't been expecting from Quileute Serena…

'Nice to meet you,' Blair said her eyes firmly fixed on Emily's; she was Blair Waldorf, she didn't gawk at something as unfortunate as a scare.

'Did you fall?' Emily said taking in her probably bedraggled appearance; she'd almost forgotten about that she probably looked terrible.

Blair nodded. 'I'm not exactly familiar with _woods_,' she said scrunching up her nose in obvious disdain.

Emily let out a hearty laugh. 'God you must hate it here than.'

'You should've seen her shoes,' Jacob muttered munching on a cookie. 'It's a miracle she didn't break her ankle. Can you borrow her something more appropriate?'

'Of course,' Emily said smiling brightly, 'I'll be right back,' she added giving Jacob a questioning look before darting out of the room.

'Impressive,' Jacob said flopping down on the kitchen counter.

'Beg your pardon?' Blair said raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

'Most people stare at first.'

'It's just a scar,' Blair said with a dismissive waive of the hand. 'I'm not some insolent hick you know.'

Jacob gave her an odd sort of smile, an _admiring_ smile?

'Sam will love you,' he stated somewhat absently.

'Sam?'

'Emily's fiancé, he hates it when people stare.'

'Understandable, I mean it's not even that bad,' she said rolling her eyes.

'Found something!' Emily's cheery voice stated as she waltzed into the room carrying not only a pair of black ballet flats but also a fresh change of clothes. 'Thought you might like some clean clothes, you seem like the immaculate type. The bathroom's upstairs first door on your left,' she added ushering her out the door throwing Jacob curious glances.

_What the frak was going on here?_ Blair thought as she walked into the tiny yet neat bathroom. She took off her damaged dress and slipped into the top and skirt Emily had given her; the top was an exquisite navy blue while the a-line skirt was white with a flower motif that matched the colour of the top. She couldn't help but adore the woman downstairs even more. She put on the ballet flats that were only slightly too large before finally going back downstairs her torn dress in hand.

'Thank you, I feel so much better now,' Blair said genuinely as she darted back into the kitchen vaguely noting the frown marring Jacob's face.

'Shame about your dress though,' Emily said pursing her lips. 'Why don't you leave it here and I'll try to fix it for you?'

Blair squealed with joy resisting the urge to just hug the woman. 'Thank you!' she said; she'd probably used the phrase more today than she had done in the past year.

'It's nothing,' Emily said taking the dress off her hands and folding it neatly before placing it on the kitchen counter. 'Any friend of Jake's is a friend of mine,' before ushering Blair onto a chair. 'So where are you from?'

'New York.'

'New York?' Emily repeated eyes wide looking somewhat-, _concerned_?

Blair just nodded. 'I'm here on vacation with my dad and his partner,' she added staying intentionally vague on the subject _Roman _to avoid scandalous reactions from the locals; this was a small town after all...

'What about your boyfriend?' Emily asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably as Jacob shot her an annoyed glare; what was she up to?

'No boyfriend,' Blair muttered ignoring the pang she felt in her chest as she tried to banish the thoughts of Nate's painful indifference and Chuck's selfish betrayals to a dark corner of her mind.

'Sam's back,' Jacob stated, 'Paul and-, Embry are with him? I thought it was Jared's turn?'

Blair frowned; she didn't hear anything…

'He's helping out at Kim's brother's birthday party,' Emily stated.

Jacob made a whipping sound earning him a glare from Emily.

'What? She has him trailing behind her like a pet Chihuahua!'

'He's in love Jacob, you remember what that feels like,' Emily said quietly before giving Blair a fleeting look, 'and if you don't I'm sure you'll be reminded sooner rather than latter.'

Jacob just scowled as the front door opened and the booming voices of several guys could be heard.

'We're in here!' Emily called over the noise, as she got up with a distinct spring in her step.

Three guys-, well men was actually a better term entered and Blair could barely keep her jaw from dropping; they were huge and shirtless and well-, _wow_, exactly like Jacob…

'Sam!' Emily said embracing the tallest of the three as the other two stared at Blair inquisitively. She just raised an eyebrow in retort giving them her patented _what-are-you-starring-at-look_.

'Who is this?' the bolder one of the two said grabbing Sam's attention, while the other boy looked away shyly.

'This is Blair!' Emily said happily as she beamed up at her positively gigantic fiancé. 'Jacob _brought_ her over. Blair this is my fiancé, Sam, and that's Paul and Embry.'

'Pleasure,' Blair said smiling sweetly.

'It sure is,' Paul muttered giving her still aching legs an appreciative look.

'Hey Paul, how's Rachel? You know _your_ _girlfriend_ and _my sister_,' Jacob snapped giving Paul an angry glare.

Paul just rolled his eyes. 'Territorial much?'

'Sam,' Emily said ending the banter with a single motherly look, 'why don't you show the boys that _job_ you want help with in the yard,' she added giving Sam a meaningful look.

Blair had to suppress an eye roll; Emily might be a real sweetheart but she obviously didn't have a clue on how to be subtle.

Sam, catching his fiancée's not so subtle hint, just nodded. 'C'mon guys,' he said in his deep baritone before leading the others out the door: curious, very curious…

'Are they related?' Blair asked. 'They all kind of look alike.'

That sounded much more polite than the;_ "my god they all look like the hulk, are they clones?"_ which had been playing on repeat in her head.

Emily smiled, as if enjoying a personal little joke. 'No, they're not related. The do act like it though; you should hear them, most of the time they sound like squabbling twelve year old, especially when food is involved!'

Blair smiled but before she could subtly pry a bit more the phone rang.

'Do you mind?' Emily said hesitant to leave her.

'Not at all,' Blair said sweetly before her new found, dare she say, friend waltzed out the door. Blair tapped her fingers as she stared out the window; the boys were no where to be seen. She had an inkling they were talking about her, but the reason why they needed to talk about her was still a little hazy.

'Look at the pretty girl Quil!' A squeaky child's voice announced loudly.

Blair's head snapped up; standing in the doorway was yet another bulky boy, the difference being this one was holding an especially adorable little girl clad in a frilly pink dress.

'Who are you?' the boy - _Quil or something?_ - asked glaring at her distrustfully.

'I'm Blair, and you are?' she asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in a threatening sort of way.

'Quil,' he said, well snapped was more like it really.

'I'm Claire!' the tiny girl in his arms stated happily, her wide eyes fixed on Blair.

'Pleasure,' she retorted giving the girl a sweet smile; _ah_, too be young and adorable…

'Why are you here?' Quil interrogated edging slightly closer.

_Snappy snappy, aren't we?_

'My car broke down and-,' she stopped mid sentence when she noticed him inhaling deeply. 'Did you just sniff me?' she questioned narrowing her eyes at him evilly; oh great she was stuck in the middle-of-_pervert_-town.

'I-, uhm-, well I wasn't-, I mean I wouldn't say that I was doing that per se-,' he stumbled raking a hand through his messy hair in an embarrassed sort of way.

'Quil is funny!' the little girl exclaimed giggling as Quil was still trying to mumble something that sounded at least like a semi-coherent excuse.

'Are you even _allowed_ to be around kids, _Pee-wee Herman_?' Blair sneered eying him distrustfully; she was about one sniff away from snatching Claire away from him.

'What?' he exclaimed wide-eyed. 'I'm not a-, I don't-, oh my god!' he exclaimed his face distorted in evident disgust as Claire giggled in blissful innocence. 'I would never! Oh I-,'

Blair just watched him stutter, her eyebrows raised in healthy scepticism.

'EMILY!' Quil roared looking about ready to rip his hair out.

Almost immediately Emily came storming into the room: 'What's wrong? Did something happen to Claire? Claire, sweetie, are you okay?' she rambled taking little Claire out of Quil's arms to give the little toddler a thorough inspection.

'Look at pretty lady auntie Em!' Claire said pointing a chubby little finger at Blair while Emily continued her search for any sign of bodily harm.

'Yes, really pretty,' Emily said dismissively before turning her attention to Quil. 'She looks fine Quil, what's wrong?'

'_The pretty lady_, that's what's wrong!' Quil mumbled shooting Blair an accusing look.

Blair just give him an innocent look, as if to say; _who me?_ Doe-eyes really did come in handy at times, nobody accused Bambi.

'Blair?' Emily said disbelievingly. 'What did Blair do?'

'She insinuated I was some sort of-,' he covered Claire's ears, '_deviant_.'

Emily frowned before her face lit up in recognition and she burst out in a loud very hearty laugh. 'Oh my god!' she blurted out in between fits of giggles.

'I'm glad you think it's funny,' Quil grumbled narrowing his eyes at the tiny evil brunette who looked positively saintly, he knew better…

'Blair,' Emily said when the laughs died down a bit, 'Quil might be a bit weird but not weird _like that_, he's more of a much abused babysitter.'

'Than why was he sniffing me?' Blair said tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the table.

Emily glared at Quil. 'You sniffed her?'

Quil shrugged. 'I had to make sure she wasn't-, a-, you know,' he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

_This boy was getting weirder by the minute._

'Well she's not,' Emily hissed, '_Jacob_ brought her over.'

Did they forget she was sitting right there?

'So?'

Emily gave him a pinning look before rolling her eyes. 'Outside, _now_, the boys need your help.'

Quil frowned but did as told nonetheless.

'Don't worry about him,' Emily said sheepishly raking a hand through her hair. 'He's kind of like the village idiot, with emphasize on idiot.'

Blair gave her tight smile; refusing to have the matter brushed off so easily. 'So exactly what are _you-knows_ and why do they require a sniff-search?' she questioned feigning casualness.

Emily froze before focusing her gaze on Clair's curious little fingers which were entangling themselves with her necklace. 'The guys are kind of like a-, a _neighbourhood watch_. They try to keep drugs and stuff out of the rez; they take it really seriously. So they're kind of suspicious of out-of-towners.'

'You're saying he was sniffing me for drugs?' Blair said not even making an effort to keep the disbelief from her voice; like anyone could ever mistake a Waldorf a drug mule!

'Yeah,' Emily said with a shrug as she disentangled Claire's fingers from her necklace, 'you know pot and stuff.'

Blair could hardly prevent herself from raising a sceptical eyebrow. 'Sure,' she drawled. 'So what are they doing out there?'

Call her sadistic but she really wanted to see Emily squirm her way out of that one.

'Sam wants the boys to help him built a shed.'

'You need five people to build a shed?'

'It's going to be a really big shed,' Emily said barely able to suppress a giggle.

**T.B.C**

**So that was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line if you please ^^**

**Love,**

**ZanZan**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kitchen of Perception

**Hey hey! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update; I just came home from a rather lengthy vacation in Italy and I must say I'm totally inspired. And though this chapter might be a bit short compared to the last one, I promise the next one will be considerably longer! **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed, it's much appreciated! **

**And oh yeah small note: I don't own my chapter titles they're all book titles I changed a bit. **

…..

..

**Chapter two: The **_**Kitchen**_** of Perception**

'_Don't mind him, Jacob's a firm believer in abiding the law; he's like our own personal Captain America.' – Quil Ateara_

..

…..

Blair watched them in thinly veiled disgust; not even in the _slums_ of _Brooklyn_ did people eat like this. If you could call what they were doing eating, she was quite sure eating intended chewing and they certainly weren't chewing…they were just stuffing as much food in as humanly possible in the shortest possible time frame.

She scrunched up her nose; they were disgusting, absolutely revolting.

'Don't you want anything, Blair?' Emily offered for the umpteenth time completely at ease in her role of the perfect hostess.

Blair made a face: 'After this I'm not sure if I'll ever be hungry again.'

'I know what you mean,' Emily said, 'it took me weeks to get used to-, well this!' she laughed gesturing towards the boys as she idly picked at her food in a much more civilized matter than the brutes that surrounded her.

A slight tug on her hair reminded Blair of the tiny girl that was currently residing on her lap.

'Sorry!' Claire said sweetly as she released the offending chestnut curl. 'Your hair is sooo pretty.'

'Thank you Claire,' Blair said smiling pleasantly; she usually had a look don't touch policy when it came to children (tiny hands usually make terrible stains) but this one was just too adorable-, and well flattering to not indulge. 'Maybe I can do your hair?'

Claire let out a squeal of delight before nodding enthusiastically.

Blair pulled a pin out of her own hair and careful not to hurt her modelled Claire's shiny black tresses; the toddler sat perfectly still in her lap making it incredibly easy to braid a lock of hair into a tiny bow. She carefully modelled the braid into a bow before finally fastening it to the side of her head.

'All done,' Blair said pleased with the result; it looked very cute.

'Thank you!' Claire said as she carefully patted the tiny braid.

'Here use this as a mirror,' Blair said intrusting her precious cell phone to the toddler's chubby fingers.

'Pretty!' Claire exclaimed her mouth turning into a perfect little 'o'. 'Look Quil!' she ordered with the authority of a tiny dictator; Blair was impressed.

Quil's gaze immediately snapped to her in a way that reminded Blair of a well trained lapdog.

'You look really pretty Claire-Bear,' he said smiling adoringly at the little girl who let out another squeal of delight before finally pressing a kiss to Blair's cheek much to Blair's surprise; she wasn't exactly used to children, she was pretty sure Claire was the first one to sit on her lap let alone kiss her cheek.

'Thank you,' Blair said quietly, almost embarrassed.

'You're good with kids,' Emily stated grinning as her eyes darted around the table.

'Not really,' Blair said truthfully.

'Well Claire loves you,' Emily said obviously not taking no for an answer. 'And lord knows she's hard to please since Quil took to spoiling her.'

'I don't spoil her,' Quil mumbled before shoving a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

'Quil-,' Jacob started giving him a disbelieving look, 'she doesn't even _walk_ when you're around. You're like her personal pony.'

'And you let her put make-up on you,' Paul added with a look of sheer disgust.

'That's Emily's fault!' Quil protested shooting Emily an annoyed look, she just smiled back innocently.

'Face it man, you've spoiled her and she's got you wrapped around her little finger,' Jacob said waving his fork at him for added affect.

Quil gave him a _well-duh_ sort of face before snorting: 'You get back to me in a week and we'll see who's whipped.'

Jacob shot him a warning glare: 'I told you I'm not _sure_.'

'Oh c'mon Jake don't be delusional,' Quil said rolling his eyes as he waved his fork at him, 'we've told you it's the real thing and there's no point fighting it man, it's _unavoidable_.'

'Guys,' Sam said warningly as he subtly inclined his head in Blair's general direction.

Blair frowned: why did she feel like she was missing some sort of crucial information?

'So Blair, where are you staying?' Emily said intentionally stirring the conversation away from whatever the boys had been discussing.

'Daddy bought a cabin in the woods,' Blair said barely able to keep the horror from her voice.

'A cabin?' Quil said frowning. 'There's a cabin in _our_ woods? How come I've never noticed? Is it in the Cullen area or something?'

'Cullen area?' Blair repeated confusedly.

'Figure of speech,' Sam said automatically.

'Judging from where I found her, I doubt it,' Jacob said thoughtfully.

'Blair, what does it look like?' Emily asked helpfully.

'About two stories high, lots of wood, lots of stone, big windows, big porch-, just a cabin,' Blair said with a dismissive wave of the hand. 'I though Dad said he bought it from some guy named Wilkes.'

'Did you say Wilkes?' Paul said halting his _pig-fest_ just long enough to give her an odd look.

Blair just nodded somewhat bored with the current train of conversation.

'Blair,' Jacob said dumbfound, 'that's not _a cabin_.'

'It's more like a mansion,' Embry mumbled barely audible; Blair looked up curiously, it was the first time he had actually used his voice in her presence.

'Are you rich or something?' Quil said bluntly an impish grin plastered on his face.

Blair sighed delicately as she debated how to reply to that question without sounding like a pompous bitch, from all the responses she could think off: _'I guess,'_ seemed like the least haughty option.

'In other words she's loaded,' Paul stated dryly.

'Well isn't that just typical,' Quil mumbled shooting Jacob a knowing look. 'You can't do anything the easy way, can you?'

'You're one to talk,' Jacob said, 'you were the one who caused a slight scandal.'

Quil's skin tone darkened considerably: 'It's not my fault; you people are all disgusting perverts.'

'Am I missing something fundamental for understanding your conversations?' Blair asked subtly, _or not so subtly_, reminding them of her presence.

'You have no idea,' Embry muttered more to his plate of spaghetti than to his company.

'You'll understand in time,' Emily shushed before smilingly asking if anyone would like some more spaghetti, of course, _much to Blair's displeasure_, they all did.

'So Blair,' Sam started, his deep baritone voice commanding her full attention, 'Jacob told me you had a bit of a car accident.'

'A car accident?' Quil repeated while still chewing his food much to Blair's horror. '_In La Push_, how did you do _that_?'

'She was attacked by a gang of rogue deer apparently,' Paul said barely able to suppress a chuckle.

Blair just threw them a menacing little glare that would have sent someone like Jenny Humphrey running for the hills; these _brutes_ however had yet to learn the supremacy of Blair Waldorf…

Quil grinned: 'Doesn't that remind you of something Bell-,' a low growl from Jacob caused him to stop mid-sentence and return his attention to his plate.

Blair gave Jacob an odd look: he _growled_? How uncultured…

'Did you bang your car up badly?' Sam asked ignoring _the growl_, how on earth could someone ignore a growl?

Blair gave him a blank look. 'How can I tell?'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say: you're not a technical kind of girl.'

'You're absolutely right,' Blair stated blatantly unembarrassed.

'Well you're in luck!' Emily said enthusiastically-, a bit too enthusiastically if you asked Bair. 'Jacob's a great mechanic! I'm sure he won't mind taking a look at your car, right Jacob?'

Jacob just nodded a frown etched into his forehead; _they were all ganging up against him, weren't they?_

'Are you sure you don't mind?' Blair questioned noting his obvious apprehension.

Jacob couldn't help but shoot her a wide smile. 'I'm positive I don't mind Blair.'

'You might want to look into getting a rental in the meantime,' Embry stated grinningly, 'it usually takes him a couple of months to get something running and I have a feeling that this time he'll be stalling even more.'

Jacob shot him a nasty look.

Blair shrugged her delicate little shoulders, 'I don't need a car, I don't even have a licence, truth be told I had never driven a car until yesterday.

'You what?' Jacob said a little louder then strictly necessary since he was sitting right across from her. 'Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?'

Blair threw him an odd look: 'I'm sorry _officer_.'

Jacob, apparently realising how ridiculous he sounded made a sheepish face.

'Don't mind him,' Quil said struggling to keep a straight face, 'Jacob's a firm believer in abiding the law; he's like our own personal Captain America.'

'You're one to talk _drug-sniffer_,' Blair drawled immediately wiping the amused look off his face.

'You're not going to let that go are you?'

'Not in a million years,' Blair answered smiling sweetly as her eyes darted over to the kitchen clock, something that didn't go unnoticed by the ever attentive Emily.

'Jacob, it's getting late. Why don't you give Blair a ride home?' she said giving him a pinning look.

'Uh sure? I guess.'

'Here take my car,' Emily said handing him her car keys.

'But my bike-,'

'You are _not_ driving her home on that _thing_ Jacob Black,' Emily said determined much to Blair's gratitude; Blair Waldorf did not hop onto anything that could abbreviated to bike.

'Yes ma'am,' Jacob mumbled begrudgingly, realising there was no point in arguing with the woman who fed him.

'Blair,' Emily said turning her attention back to the tiny brunette, 'how about I pick you up tomorrow afternoon so we can have some girl time?'

'Sure,' Blair said sugary sweet smile firm in place as she followed Jacob's lead and stood up. 'Well goodnight, it was nice meeting you all.'

'Pleasure was all ours,' Paul said smirking. 'Right Jake?'

Jacob just shot him a glare while Blair rolled her eyes; why were they all acting she was going to jump Jacob's bones or visa versa? He didn't seem all that interested and she was still nursing a broken heart and a bruised ego after the whole Chuck debacle.

'C'mon Blair,' Jacob said placing a large warm hand on the small of her back as he lead her out of the house. 'Sorry about them, they're kinda-,'

'Bizarre?'

'Exactly,' he stated guiding her over to a compact black car that had seen better days. 'They get kinda crazy around new people especially Quil, sorry about _that_ by the way,' he added as he, much to Blair's infinite pleasure, opened the car door for her; the slight sign of chivalry reminded her of more educated environments.

Blair just shrugged her shoulders dismissively as she elegantly slid onto the cold leather seat of the car instantly missing Jacob's rather extreme body heat; the boy really was unnaturally warm but she quickly dismissed the slight oddity as a _native_ _thing_.

'So,' Jacob said plopping into the driver's seat, 'why Forks?'

'What do you mean?' Blair asked as the car slowly started moving.

Blair couldn't help but scowl at the fluid motions of the car; he made it look so easy she couldn't help but feel impossibly inadequate and Blair Waldorf had a little too much experience with that emotion…

'Why are you vacationing in Forks of all places? I mean you're obviously not the outdoorsy type.'

'Daddy thought the countryside would do me good,' Blair stated simply, 'apparently some people think trees, bugs and humidity are _relaxing_,' she could help but roll her eyes at the sentiment.

Jacob let out a hearty chuckle. 'Yeah, I bet fumes, yuppies and horrible traffic are way more relaxing than Forks.'

Blair gave him an inquisitive look; she was pretty sure she had detected a note of seriousness in his statement, but that didn't make any sense, not even to her scheming mind.

She shook her head; this place was probably was just as bad as New York! Everything these guys said was somewhat dubious to say the least and she was resolute to figure out why if only to make her stay a bit more enjoyable…

'Jacob?'

'Yeah?' he said a smile still firmly planted on his face as he threw her a quick look.

His smile was so impossibly genuine and downright adorable, _which was a word she didn't throw_ _around lightly_, that grilling him would be like destroying a Birkin bag; completely unfeasible.

'Thanks for the ride,' she finally said barely able to suppress a sigh at her adorableness inspired capitulation and inwardly cringed; she was turning into _Serena_…

'No problem.'

She stared out of the window, a pout plastered on her plush lips; Forks was already turning her soft…

**T.B.C**

**So that was the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed! And keep reviewing it warms my heart =p **

**Love,**

**ZanZan**


	3. Chapter 3: Terrible Persuasion

**Okay I'm aware of the fact it took me ages to update but this chapter really was a pain to write! I had like practically everything worked accept this chapter and I just couldn't get it right! I mean it took me ages to cook this up and I'm still not completely satisfied =)**

**But to make it up to you it's a nice and long chapter and the update will follow quite shortly now that I've gotten over this new awkward friendship phase! So enjoy! **

**…..**

**…**

**.**

**Chapter three: **_**Terrible**_** Persuasion**

'_Jake, I'm sure she's fine, it's not like we've heard screams or something.' - __Quil Ateara_

**.**

**…**

**…..**

Blair Waldorf hazily watched Emily move around the kitchen like a human tornado, like she had been doing for the past hour. Emily had decided it would be _fun_ to pick her up at 10 o'clock and Blair, too apathetic to protest, had indulged her; her depression had returned with a vengeance last night after spotting the red tights Chuck had fawned over on numerous occasions at the back of her closet.

She rested her chin on her hands, a soft sigh escaping her red stained lips; at this point it really had become impossible to determine just how many limbs Emily had, she seemed to be _everywhere_; stirring, lifting, tasting, chopping…

It was fascinating really-, if you were into Martha Stewart sort of things.

'So Blair, what's his name?' Emily said as she shoved something in the oven.

Well that snapped her out of her tiredness induced reverie: 'Excuse me?'

'The boy that drove you to the _wilderness_ that is La Push,' Emily said, a knowing smile playing at her lips.

'What makes you think there's a boy?'

'Girls like you don't just get dragged to places like this.'

Blair smirked; observant.

'So, who is he?'

'Chuck Bass,' she said softly, the name burning her tongue like an expletive as a familiar feeling of hurt caused her stomach to churn painfully.

'What did he do?' Emily asked sounding casual but her rigid posture easily gave away her evident curiosity as she sat down across from Blair to chop some vegetables.

'What _didn't_ he do?'

Emily made a face. 'That bad huh?'

'Trust me, you don't want to know, it's confusing,' _and incredibly scandalous_, but she let out that part not wanting to damage her reputation before she even had one.

'I'm a smart girl,' Emily retorted nonchalantly though she nearly sliced her finger instead of the carrot she'd been aiming for.

Blair let's out a dramatic sigh but explained nonetheless as she chose her words carefully unwilling to reveal the more _personally damaging_ specifics of her tryst with Chuck; after all she was only willing to share her dramatics, not commit social suicide…

'We sort of started _something_ after I broke up with my lifelong boyfriend, I guess you could say he suddenly saw _a different side_ of me and then he swept me of my feet with this fantastic romantic gesture before going all psycho boyfriend on me and _ruining_ my cotillion because he couldn't keep his ego in check for one night-,' she took a moment to compose herself since the mere mention of Chuck Bass always seemed to bring out the absolute worst in her and she wasn't quite ready to reveal the absolute worst of her just yet. 'After that, _situation_, I got back together with my ex-boyfriend which of course sent him reeling because apparently the great _Basstered_ doesn't get dumped, so he just had to _ruin_ my reputation and _destroy_ my relationship. But then suddenly he's a reformed man and gives this romantic speech on how you don't give up in the face of true love and of course I fall for it like some _soap opera watching bonbon eating housewife_ and then when he's about to whisk me away to Paris he _abandons_ me _at the airport_ in favour of a fling with an interior decorator of all people. An _interior decorator_! _Can you get any tackier_?' she huffed, her tiny hands balling into angry fists as all sorts of clever though useless little revenge schemes skipped through her mind.

Emily all the while just stared at her; a confused look plastered on her features.

'Do you want me to break it down for you?' Blair offered helpfully snapping Emily out of her confused daze.

'No! I understand it's just-, is your life really like _that_?'

'Like what?'

'You know-, all that passion, scheming, affaires and _cotillions_?'

'Pretty much.'

Emily grinned. 'Oh you'll fit in perfectly.'

'Excuse me?' Blair asked her confusion evident; La Push didn't exactly seem like a very exiting let alone _scandalous_ place.

Emily bit her lip mulling over her words. 'Let's just say the course of true love _really_ doesn't run smoothly in La Push.'

'Oh?' Blair said raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows; _now this could be interesting…_

'Yeah well-, my Sam used to be my cousin's Sam,' Emily said sheepishly a deep blush staining her cheeks, 'and well Jacob-, let's just say Jacob was involved in the most _twisted_ and _complicated_ love triangle in probably the history of mankind.'

Blair could barely keep herself from gawking; sweet naïve little Emily was a _man stealer_? God she really was the native Serena…

'Yeah, we're pretty high on scandals here-,' Emily said awkwardly.

'Don't worry, I've heard worse,' Blair said so sweetly that it verged on condescending though if Emily had picked up on it, she kindly ignored it.

'Emily,' a deep voice boomed from the door causing both girls to jump in surprise.

'Jake!' Emily screeched pointing her kitchen knife at him. 'How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on me like that!'

He just shrugged before throwing Blair a not so discreet look that expressed -, annoyance? _What was that all about?_ She hadn't even done anything to him…_yet_.

'Gonna stab us with that Em?' Quil grinned popping up behind his _moody_ friend as he threw the offending utensil an amused glare.

'Don't tempt me.'

'Emily a word,' Jacob said throwing Quil a meaningful look.

'C'mon Blair,' Quil said helping Blair up from her chair. 'Let's watch some TV or something,' he added putting a firm hand on her lower back as he gently yet forcefully manoeuvred her out of the kitchen.

Jacob caught her rolling her eyes at their failed attempt at subtlety; obviously aware of the fact she was the subject of their little shenanigan. He wouldn't have expected anything else from her.

'Emily-,' he started when he was confident Blair was out of earshot, 'what is she doing here? I thought I asked you _not_ to bring her over?'

'I never agreed to that!' Emily said glowing in a way that could only be described as motherly. 'Oh Jake, why can't you just accept she's the one? She's perfect for you!'

Jacob sighed plopping down on a chair, feeling it wobble under his weight; it was hard, to the point of nearly impossible, for him to disappoint Emily. Especially, when she looked at him like a proud momma. 'I'm not sure Em.'

'Jake,' she cooed softly, placing a light hand on his shoulder, 'I understand you're confused; especially after what you went through with _her_ but Blair's the real deal.'

Her being Bella, Emily had made it a point not to mention Bella's name around Jacob as if it the mere mention of her name would cause him more pain.

'You look tired,' Emily said her brow furrowed in worry.

'It was a long night,' he stated though that probably was the understatement of the century; it hadn't been _just_ a long night, it had been a _very long_ frustration filled night. But not his worst night, no his top five of worst nights were still absolutely dominated by one Bella Swan. But last night-, last night really was a shoe in for the sixth spot; the irritation, the confusion, the conflicting feelings and of course _Rachel_.

Paul just _had_ to go blabbing to Rachel because apparently that's what imprints do; they rat out their pack member to said pack member's psychotic sister who subsequently spent the entire evening grilling him about everything Blair Waldorf.

The fact he still wasn't sure he had actually imprinted on the girl and that he had barely spent three hours in Blair's presence didn't seem to faze her at all. She did however freak out when he hadn't been able to accurately describe the precise nuances of Blair's skin tone.

Yeah that's Rachel for you, she's about as logical as a three-headed fish.

But the worst part, what really took the cake; his dad hadn't even listened to the whole _I'm-not-sure-she-really-is-my-imprint-argument_ and had actually egged Rachel on for once, curious to hear more about who he now affectionately referred to as that "_Blair girl_".

'It gets better once the shock wears out,' Emily said smiling kindly as she sat down opposite from him. 'The pull is strong Jake, you can't ignore it forever and when you finally give in-,' she offered him a secretive smile, 'you'll be happier than you've ever been.'

'Emily, how many times do I have to tell you: I'm not sure?' he retorted, rubbing his tired brow in frustration; how could you not be sure about imprinting? The other guys hadn't doubted their imprint for a sec, but on the other hand the other guys hadn't had a complicated _sort-of-relationship_ with a girl who had ultimately ditched them in favour of a sparkly vampire now had they? And you could take his word for it, that experience along with the feelings he _still_ harboured for Bella were enough to make any guy doubt his imprinting status. And the fact Bair, who was gorgeous enough to grab any guys' attention on her own accord bore a passing resemblance to Bella didn't exactly the simplify matter.

Emily rolled her eyes. 'You're just terrible at moving on Jake. You don't owe Bella _anything_ you know?'

Jacob was about to vehemently defend his first love for probably the umpteenth time when a low voice cut in.

'She's right Jake,' Quil said appearing in the doorway; he'd obviously been eavesdropping. 'Bella never thought twice about ditching you for the _leech_.'

'Language,' Emily said pointedly.

'Fine; she ditched him for _a blood-sucking corps_. That better?'

But before Emily could formulate a disapproving remark, Jacob's attention was caught by a familiar scent: _Paul_. After yesterday's stress, Jacob's senses were way off; he hadn't even heard the undoubtedly loudest pack member come in…

'Quil, is Paul here?'

'In the living room,' Quil said nodding towards the door, 'with Blair,' that last part came out a bit hesitantly as if he suddenly realised that maybe that wasn't such a great idea…

Jacob stared at him in sheer disbelief: 'You left her, alone, _with Paul_?'

Quil shrugged: 'They're cool; Paul actually seems to like her.'

Jacob just kept on staring; was he the only sane pack member left or something? It was simple math one mouthy little New Yorker plus one Paul equals one _very_ dangerous situation!

'Don't worry Jake,' Emily said soothingly, 'Paul's harmless, imprinting on your sister really-,'

'If by harmless you mean extremely volatile I might just agree with you,' Jacob sneered raking a hand through his short hair: this whole _imprinting thing_ was going to be the death of him…and he had survived Bella Swan for crying out loud!

'Jake, I'm sure she's fine,' Quil said dismissively, 'it's not like we've heard screams or something.'

Jacob froze: _Screams? _

Emily rolled her eyes in exasperation: 'Good going Quil.'

Jacob felt his hands twitching ever so slightly and before he knew it he had stormed into the living room only to find Blair and Paul, standing nose to nose - _well nose to chest actually_ - staring each other down in a way that could be described as positively feral.

Paul's threatening pose was enough to send Jacob's adrenaline reeling; his limbs were shaking and he was barely able to teeter on the edge of self-control. He shook his head trying to regain full control of his body; he could _not_ phase and attack Paul in front of Blair, it was too dangerous.

'I swear if you don't keep that smart little mouth of yours shut, I'll-,' Paul sneered, his fists shaking threateningly much to Jacob's distress: Paul could _not_ lose it in front of Blair…

'You'll what?' Blair said a sarcastic little smirk playing at her plush lips. 'Have a stroke?' she added sweetly throwing a mocking look at his shaking form.

'Paul,' Jacob warned but both parties ignored him, preferring to continue there little staring match for a few more tense seconds; Jacob was just about ready to storm in-between them to keep the little brunette from serious harm when Paul's enormous frame relaxed and let out a barking laugh.

'You've got some balls for a chick your size,' he chuckled causing Blair's expression to clear up immediately.

'I suppose that doubles as a complement in Hicksville?' she smirked playfully patting him on the arm.

Jacob let out a loud sigh: oh this was just great, he had imprinted on a girl who enjoyed having pissing contests with unstable werewolves.

'Well there you are,' Blair said as if noting his presence for the first time, 'I've been waiting for you to show up.'

'You have?' Jacob said visibly confused; Blair had yet to show a single sign of liking him let alone wanting to spend time with him.

'You did pick up my car, didn't you?'

'Ah, your car,' well that explained her eagerness. 'Yeah I picked it up; it wasn't too bad. You just busted up the coachwork and you'll probably need a new carburettor. I'll pick one up for you later.'

He couldn't help but note Paul's shit eating grin: boy was going to pay, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday…

'Whatever you say, just send me the bill,' Blair said with a dismissive wave of the hand obviously unfazed by the prospect of spending money.

'See, I told you he hadn't ripped him apart yet,' Quil's booming voice interrupted as he sauntered into the room, a visibly worried Emily on his heel. _'It's all good.'_

Blair frowned: 'Excuse me?'

Quil grinned mischievously; Jacob knew that face that face meant he was up to no good. 'Emily was worried our little _Jakey-poo_ was going to beat up Paul after he had a little visit from the green-eyed monster.'

Jacob scowled: he was going to _destroy_ Quil and feed him to the _squirrels_.

But thankfully Blair just rolled her eyes in a flippant sort of way.

'Blair's staying for lunch,' Emily blabbed actively changing the subject back to something more neutral.

'So?' Paul asked throwing himself on the couch that let out a loud sigh at his sudden weight.

'So you three behave before you scare her off,' Emily said giving him a telling look.

'Oh Emily please, they couldn't scare me off if they tried.'

'_Wanna bet,'_ Quil said so quietly only his pack members could hear.

Jacob threw him a warning-alpha-look; there would be no fighting, phasing or _general weirdness_ in front of Blair Waldorf.

'_No sense of humour,'_ Quil muttered crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'Why do I always have the feeling I'm missing something?' Blair said noting Jacob's distinct annoyance.

'You'll figure it out soon enough,' Emily stated throwing her a secretive little grin.

'Emily-,' Jacob started warningly before Blair cut him off with a hushing movement of her dainty little hand.

'Hush Jacob,' she stated sweetly, though he was sure he could see a hint of a certain _fanaticism_ in her eyes. 'I believe Emily was just about to tell me something,' she added throwing Emily an expecting look.

He cursed softly under his breath: Emily had thrown Blair a bone and he had a feeling she was going to hang on to said metaphorical bone like a Pit-bull…because that's what she was: Pitt-bull in an adorable little Chihuahua coat…but a Pitt-Bull nonetheless.

'Emily was just joking,' he attempted lamely only for her to throw him an annoyed look consisting of a raised eyebrow and lips pursed in scepticism.

'Don't you have a _shed_ to build or something?' she retorted dryly referring back to yesterday's lame excuse in a way that made Paul burst out into laughter as Jacob stared at her simply at loss for words: how was he going to talk himself out of that one without sounding like an even bigger idiot?

'We've postponed our shed building activities for now,' Quil offered in a serious tone of voice though his jaw was twitching with barely held back laughter.

'And why exactly have you postponed your shed building activities?' Blair questioned throwing Quil a look that reminded Jacob of a well trained federal agent.

'The _weather_?' Quil offered lamely squirming under the brunette's steely gaze as Paul continued to loudly voice his amusement; so much for being rough and tough werewolves…

Blair threw a meaningful look out the window and at the cloudless bright blue sky and radiant sun before pinning him with yet another meaningful look: 'You really don't know how to lie, do you?'

'We're normally pretty good actually,' Quil said rubbing the back of his head in a rather sheepish manner; Paul was laughing hysterically by now. 'You're just really intimidating…'

Blair threw him a sugary sweet smile but before she could voice an undoubtedly clever retort a loud beeping sound diverted her attention to Paul and his beeping noise.

'Sorry,' Paul mumbled half-heartedly as he pulled his cell phone from his shorts.

Jacob could barely suppress a sigh of relief.

'Oh,' Paul said an amused grin gracing his face.

Jacob knew that grin. That grin meant no good; 'Oh?' he repeated eyeing Paul distrustfully.

'_Rachel _is coming over,' he replied shit-eating grin firmly in place.

'Oh fuck no,' Jacob cursed rubbing a hand over his tired features and earning himself a stern glare from Emily. 'Paul, stop her!'

'Can't,' he replied obviously amused by the current situation, 'she's right outside. She wants to-,' he threw Blair a meaningful look, 'well you know what she wants.'

'This is going to be _epic_,' Quil stated grinning ear to ear as he plopped down next to Paul.

Blair frowned 'Who's Rachel? Some sort of axe murderer?' she questioned noting Jacob's look of sheer horror: he did NOT want his crazy sister freaking Blair out with her general _craziness_.

'Worse she's my older sister,' he mumbled before throwing Paul a glare, 'and she's dating _that_.'

'Normally I'd take offence,' Paul retorted pointedly that's when the backdoor slammed shut.

'Hello?' his sister's voice called loudly and Jacob was about ready to slam his head through the wall.

'We're in here!' Emily called throwing Jacob an apologetic look.

Jacob visibly cringed as he heard Rachel stomped through the kitchen with the grace of a hyperkinetic elephant, Blair just threw him an odd look.

'Hey!' Rachel squealed actually jumping into the living room with a smile so wide it looked like it was screwed onto her face. 'You must be Blair!' she said making a beeline towards the tiny brunette who was dwarfed by Rachel's 5 foot 11 frame.

'And you're Rachel,' Blair said pleasantly before throwing the Jacob a questioning look. 'Someone's obviously been talking about me?'

'Who Jake? Of course he's been talking about you,' Rachel ranted on happily, pulling an unsuspecting Blair in a tight hug. 'It's so good to finally meet you!'

Jacob shot his sister's back a nasty look as he contemplated whether driving a stake through his eye would erase this embarrassing memory…or would just make a big bloody mess.

'I only met _him_ _yesterday_,' Blair stated worming herself out of Rachel's vice tight grip undoubtedly wondering why Rachel wasn't in a straightjacket.

Of course the fact he himself barely knew Blair and had yet to resign himself to the fact she was his imprint didn't stop Rachel from acting _batshit_ crazy, couldn't she just _pretend_ to be _normal_ for like five minutes before she scared her off?

'Jake, you didn't tell me she was this gorgeous!' Rachel squealed looking positively ecstatic staring at Blair with _goo-goo-eyes_.

If he hadn't heard Rachel and Paul do certain _stuff_ on more occasions than he liked to remember _(the thought alone made him want to vomit)_, he would've thought she wanted Blair all to herself.

'Rachel, you're scaring her,' Quil said noting Blair's look of discomfort.

'I'm scaring her?' Rachel repeated indignantly. 'You were the one who sniffed her!'

Quil turned beet red: 'Honest mistake,' he said through gritted teeth but Rachel ignored him entirely returning her full attention to Blair.

'So, Blair, has Jacob asked you out yet?' Rachel questioned not even trying to sound casual.

Jacob closed his eyes in great pain: was this what having an aneurysm felt like? Or maybe he was having a stroke? He wasn't really sure…he was sure however his sister was trying to kill him by embarrassing him to death.

'He hasn't,' Blair said looking Rachel up and down as if she was trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with her…

'Jacob!' Rachel stated throwing him a disapproving look as Quil buried his face in his hands in an attempt to mask the sound of his chuckles…and failing miserably.

If someone didn't grab him now he'd forget his principles and throttle her…

'Rach, baby, why don't you come over here?' Paul called probably having picked up on the murderous look on Jacob's face.

'But-,'

'He's _seventeen_, I'm sure he can ask a girl out without his _sister's_ help.'

'But-,'

'Rachel,' Paul said throwing her a meaningful look.

Rachel pouted but did as told stalking over to Paul and settling down beside him.

Couldn't he have done that like five minutes ago before she had opened her big fat mouth and embarrassed the shit out of him? He needed to get Blair away from these maniacs as soon as he possibly could if he wanted a chance at salvaging the situation…

'Let's go for a walk,' Jacob mumbled grabbing Blair's arm as carefully as he possible could, conscience of his own superhuman strength.

'Good idea,' Blair muttered back happy to get as far away as possible from Rachel who seemed to be a bizarre hybrid between _Serena_ and the _Mad Hatter_.

'I'm _so_ sorry,' Jacob stated as soon as he had waltzed her out of the house. 'Rachel's crazy and when I say crazy I mean _batshit_ crazy.'

Blair just smiled tightly not really knowing what else to say; the encounter with Rachel had left her speechless, absolutely speechless and _Blair Waldorf_ always had _something_ to say!

'If you never want to run away screaming I completely understand by the way,' Jacob added lamely.

And then something neither of them had expected happened: she laughed…she laughed hard, loudly and in a very unladylike fashion; gasping, snorting, clutching her sides…

She probably looked absolutely ridiculous but she honestly couldn't stop herself; the ridiculousness of it all was just too much to handle with a straight face…And apparently her laugh was infectious because soon enough her loud giggles were joined by Jacob's deep chuckle.

'Oh god I haven't laughed like this in years,' Blair managed to croak out in between giggles wiping the tears from her eyes and thanking god for Chanel's trusty waterproof mascara.

'Good to know Rachel's good for _something_.'

'And the look on your face when she-,' Blair gasped before falling into a fresh fit of giggles, having to lean on Jacob for support.

'Hey you'd look horrified too if your big sister tried to hook you up!' Jacob chuckled wrapping an arm around her as her tiny frame started to wobble under the sheer force of her laughter.

'Oh my god, don't remind me!' she giggled as her laughs slowly started to regain her composure, 'she's not very subtle, is she?'

Jacob just grinned; Blair guessed his previous embarrassment had started to creep back up on him again. He was just a teenage boy after all and teenage boys generally didn't handle embarrassment well…

She didn't mind though, this little _situation_. She thought it was kind off cute, well actually she thought _it –it being his sister trying to hook him up- _was just plain weird and a bit sad…

But _he_ was _cute_ and she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no other means to entertain herself…So why not make the best of a bad situation and heaven forbid actually enjoy herself?

**T.B.C**

**So that was chapter three; yet again sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth your while!**

**Drop me a line!**

**Lots of love! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Werewolf of La Push

**Okay this took me longer than expected but I had to do some serious editing! ****Because everything was wayyyy to rushed! And to apologise for the long delay I made this chapter an extra long chapter! **

**…..**

**…**

**.**

**Chapter Four: The Werewolf of **_**La Push**_

'_Blair Waldorf does not dillydally with naked people.' –Blair Waldorf _

**_._**

**…**

**…_.._**

Blair Waldorf was an _impatient _person; when she wanted something she didn't _dillydally_, she just came out and demanded it or well-, _plotted_ for it. But Forks wasn't New York and Jacob, Jacob didn't seem like the kind of person who required such manipulation and frankly she didn't feel like being Queen Blair right now…and if _Serena_ could go away and become all sugar, spice and all things nice there wasn't a doubt in her mind she, with her _clearly superior intellect_, couldn't do exactly the same thing…so she did something that was completely foreign to her; she just asked.

'Why don't you guys wear shirts?' well that came out a lot less eloquently than she had planned but than again she was treading on foreign _sweet natured_ ground…

Jacob shrugged: 'I guess we're all just really warm-blooded. It's sort of a tribe thing.'

'A tribe thing?' Blair repeated in disbelief. 'You're actually part of a real tribe? A _big chief_, _feathers_ and _tomahawk_ sort of tribe?'

He chuckled, loudly, clearly very much amused by what she now realised was probably a blatant display of ignorance and Blair Waldorf did not _do_ ignorance.

'You _could_ say that I guess,' he said, a wide smile still tugging at the corner of his lips as he offered her his arm, as she was faced with a particularly slippery and challenging looking log that was obstructing her path. 'But don't expect anyone dancing around in a loincloth and a feathered headdress, us Quileutes _don't roll like that_.'

'Are you making fun of me?' Blair said smilingly as she grabbed the offered arm revelling at how warm his skin felt under her cool touch; no matter what he said, _this_ could not be normal but she wasn't complaining.

'Neah,' he said briefly gazing down at her throwing her a crooked smile, 'just making conversation.'

'So,' she mumbled vaguely aware of the fact her hand was still resting on his arm, 'why does everyone keep acting like we're going to jump each other?'

He stared at her momentarily at a loss for words: 'Aren't you direct.'

Blair shrugged: 'Just curious.'

'I don't know,' he shrugged and lied obviously, he was even worse of a liar than Brooklyn really. 'You _kind of remind_ them of someone I guess.'

Now that sounded remotely truthful.

'Who is she?' she pried on.

Jacob frowned, an uncomfortable, pained sort of expression settling on his face before he finally sighed. 'Her name's Bella and we _sorta_ had this _thing_.'

And then Emily's words rang through her head: _"Jacob was involved in the most twisted and complicated love triangle in probably the history of mankind". _

'And the other guy?' she asked feigning innocence.

Jacob stopped abruptly turning to her, visibly bewildered: 'How did you-?'

'I'm perceptive,' Blair said casually, 'you should've figured that out by now. So what was his deal?'

'He didn't have a deal; he was like a deal on his own,' he took a deep breath, 'it's pretty complicated, but let's just say he got the girl and I got…'

'Left behind?'

'Exactly,' Jacob said, his pained expression taking on an even more sombre nature; it was a look Blair was painfully familiar with and she couldn't help but feel at least some empathy towards him.

She knew what it felt like to be rejected and she knew that the feeling never really seemed to wear…

'I know the feeling,' she muttered under her breath wondering why exactly she was sharing this particular information with him; acting all sweet and understanding was one thing but acting all _tortured-Humphrey-esque_ was something she refused to do. She was, after all, still _Blair Waldorf_.

She felt his eyes burning into the side of her head, but she refused to meet his gaze.

'Who could turn you down?' he whispered so softly she was barely sure she heard him.

But when the words finally registered, she turned her head and stared at his visibly flushed face; he _obviously_ hadn't meant to say that out loud but she was glad he did.

'Do you want them in alphabetical or chronological order?' she blurted out.

He raised his eyebrows: 'You're exaggerating.'

She just shook her head staring at her feet as various painful memories flashed through her mind at record speed; if _anyone_ knew what rejection felt like, it was her.

'Wanna head back? I'm sure they've probably tranquilized Rachel by now,' Jacob questioned before glancing at her feet. 'And you're not really wearing the right shoes for a walk through the woods. Don't you have shoes you can actually like walk in?'

'For your information Jacob Black, these are _Manolo's_; I can walk _through New York three times_ in these shoes,' Blair said matter-of-factly.

'There's not a doubt in my mind you can, but can your Manolo's get you through _La Push_ just _once_ without breaking limbs?' Jacob said with a grin as he steered her back into the general direction of Sam and Emily's house.

Blair just scowled in response: 'It's not my fault this _sinkhole_ has never heard of this little thing called _asphalt_.'

He just through her a boyish half-grin: 'La Push isn't that bad you know? Okay it's no New York but-,'

'You don't want it to be like New York,' she stated, '_believe me_.'

She loved New York; she missed the hustling and bustling of the Upper East Side and the general feeling of self-importance and prestige it gave her. But truth be told, she hated the Upper East Side as much as she loved it because behind all the glitz and glamour, its wealthy inhabitants, herself included, were all malicious jealousy driven schemers of the worst kind, ready to betray even their so-called _friends_ if it meant personal gain…she had learned that little lesson the hard way.

'Do you wanna like get away from it all?'

Blair threw him an _are-you-insane?_-kind of look: 'No.'

Maybe it was her imagination but did his face just fall?

'I'm here because my dad thought I needed some down time and since apparently Southern France wasn't _rural_ enough, we ended up here, in a _cabin_, in the _middle of nowhere_,' she threw him a quick look, 'no offence.'

'None taken,' he replied. 'What about your mom?'

'What about her?'

'Does she like being here?'

'She's not here,' Blair replied dismissively, 'my parents divorced last year.'

'I'm sorry,' Jacob offered sympathetically.

She just shrugged in reply: 'I honestly can't blame dad for divorcing her, but I _am_ mad he left me behind when he left.'

'So you and your mom don't get along?'

'We're like South Korea and North Korea,' she stated with a grim smile, 'but luckily we don't have nuclear weapons to our disposal.'

He raised his eyebrows: 'that bad huh?'

'A lot worse than _bad_ actually,' she stated pursing her lips. 'What about you, do you get along with your parents?'

Jacob shrugged. 'My dad and I _usually_ get along and my mom died so…'

'Oh,' Blair said softly actually remorseful for once, 'Jacob I'm sorry I shouldn't have-,'

'It was a long time ago,' he said effectively cutting her off, 'honestly Blair, I don't mind.'

They walked in comfortable silence for a little while, Jacob enjoyed the quiet time alone with her and he was starting to let himself enjoy her company in general; she was _different_ from what he had expected-, sweeter, deeper and oh so different from Bella, maybe even a little too different.

He was so wrapped up in thought as they neared Sam and Emily's place he barely registered that Brady and Joe, a kid who had turned during the _Volturi thing_, were now nearby as well, judging from their distinct scents. Exactly what he needed; _even more_ people he had to keep from freaking out Blair.

'Something wrong?' she questioned snapping him out of his train of thought. 'You're frowning.'

'Just thinking.'

'About?'

'Nothing special,' he said offering her a crooked smile before his sensitive hearing was assaulted by the sound of Brady and Joe arguing, loudly, _again_.

Those two were a real handful and he didn't know how Sam felt about it but he for one was getting sick of refereeing their frequent arguments and made a point of going Alpha on their asses and ordering them to stop fighting about stupid stuff.

'Do you hear that?' Blair said frowning: they were now so close to the tiny house even Blair's human hearing could pick up on the raised voices. 'Sounds like people arguing…'

'Yeah,' Jacob said taking in a deep breath ready to give the two the telling-off of a lifetime; he really, really didn't have the patience or the energy to deal with them right now, he had his own _issues_ to deal with. 'Don't worry about it. It's just Brady and Joe they hang out at Sam and Emily's a lot too.'

Blair raised her eyebrows. 'Does _everyone_ hang out at Sam and Emily's or just the weird teenagers?'

'Just the weird teenagers-, and the occasional weird New Yorker,' he answered grinning.

'You're so funny,' Blair retorted rolling her eyes, though there was a small smile plastered on her plump lips as the tiny home and the lanky forms of Brady and Joe appeared, they were standing practically nose to nose, shouting obscenities at each other they only could've learned from Paul's notoriously foul mouth. But the _pups_ weren't alone; Embry and Quil were standing in the background keeping a close eye on their arguing pack brothers.

Jacob took a deep breath, preparing himself to intervene. 'You wait here, I'll handle this,' he stated before stalking off to the arguing boys. 'Brady, Joe, knock it off!' he hollered not yet bothering to use his Alpha voice.

'Not until he apologizes!' Brady shouted angrily; a small tick occurring in his jaw.

'Apologizes for what?' Jacob demanded, crossing his arms, his patience wearing thin.

'I don't know!' Joe retorted throwing his arms up in exasperation. 'He's been acting like a little bitch all day now!'

Brady let out a growl and launched at Joe but Jacob pulled him back none too gently.

'We don't _attack_ our brothers Brady,' Jacob hissed warningly.

'Let me go!' he snapped struggling in his alpha's tight grasp.

'Not until you calm down!'

'Jacob is everything okay?' Blair asked moving closer, a worried frown on her face.

'And who the fuck are you?' Brady snapped noticing the tiny brunette for the first time.

Blair stopped in her tracks and shot him an affronted glare: 'Excuse you!' she snapped, her hands resting daintily on her hips as Jacob let out an annoyed groan: she really was semi-suicidal.

'What?' Brady snapped looking positively furious.

'I didn't stutter,' Blair retorted raising her eyebrows defiantly which only seemed to anger Brady even more.

And then, just when he decided he was going to have to use Alpha voice to keep Brady from completely loosing his cool his grip slipped just a little bit and Brady managed to squirm out of his grasp.

'BRADY!' he hollered, panic coursing through his veins as the boy made a beeline for Blair: it only took a second or two for his shaking to take on such extreme proportions that he actually burst out of his skin revealing the wolf inside as he stalked over to a dumbstruck Blair who just stood there, frozen in place as she stared at him with wide deer-like eyes.

That's when the adrenaline kicked and before the situation registered he was already running towards Brady and Blair phasing easily on the way Embry immediately following suit.

'_Jacob calm down,'_ Embry urged, _'he's not going to hurt her!' _

But Jacob barely heard him; his mind was focused on one thing: Brady _baring his teeth_ at Blair, Brady standing _too close_ to Blair-, he wanted to rip out Brady's throat, throttle him for even looking at her the wrong way!

Jacob's massive form easily tackled the younger, smaller wolf, effectively shoving him away from Blair before pinning him to the ground angrily biting Brady's neck as the smaller wolf struggled to get out of his Alpha's furious grasp.

'_JACOB!' _Embry called but Jacob had left the building, the wolf had taken over and the wolf was screaming for blood. '_Jacob you have to stop!_' Embry stressed jumping on top of his Alpha's back in an attempt to snap him out of his furious rage.

'_Get off of me!'_ Jacob growled attempting to shake him off.

'_He's down Jake! It's over, Blair's okay, you can stop!'_ Embry shouted as Jacob shook him off, sending him sprawling.

Brady let out a low wine squirming beneath Jacob's massive paws.

'_I'm sorry-,'_ he mumbled avoiding Jacob's angry gaze, _'I didn't mean to hurt her-, I just lost it. I'm sorry Jacob.' _

Jacob took a deep breath trying to regain his cool-, trying to refrain from actually killing Brady.

'Oh my god,' a soft voice breathed snapping Jacob back to his senses; Blair was standing there, only a few feet away staring at them with an unreadable expression on her pale face.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks: Blair might be okay, but she'd seen them phase, she knew…

'Blair, it's okay,' Quil said soothingly as he slung an arm around her thin shoulders. 'Everything's okay.'

Blair just him an incredulously look: 'They're _wolves_ Quil, how is that okay?'

Quil just patted her on the back uncomfortably. 'We have a lot of explaining to do, don't we?'

Blair threw him a glare. 'You _think_?'

Jacob watched their exchange carefully, frozen in place like a statue afraid that a sudden movement might send her bolting even though she was handling this surprisingly well for someone he had pegged as a bit of a drama queen.

She caught his gaze: 'Jacob?'

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers: willing her to stay.

'You can understand me?'

Again he nodded his reply.

'This is crazy,' she stated simply, rubbing her brow in a frustrated fashion looking pretty close to breaking point so Jacob did what he thought was right; he phased back.

'Blair I'm so sorry!' he started moving towards her but as Blair gave him a quick once over before stopping him with a wave of the hand.

'You're _naked_,' she stated so casually you'd think she was commenting on the weather.

'Yeah the transformation-,'

'Go put some clothes on,' she ordered calmly, staring him straight in the eyes.

'Blair-,'

'Clothes!' she repeated with a vague waving hand gesture that came off as kind of dictatorial. 'If you want to talk to me you'll have to put clothes on, _Blair Waldorf does not dillydally with naked people_.'

Jacob couldn't help but gawk at her in wonder; he just went _wolf _on her and the only thing that fazed her was that he was naked? What the hell was wrong with this girl?

'How about we go inside?' Quil offered throwing Jacob an amused look. 'Give the boys some time to get decent.'

Blair just nodded, her dark curls dancing around her face.

'C'mon B, let's go,' Quil said gently steering her back to the house. 'You'll get to ask all the questions you want latter.'

Jacob let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding as he watched her enter the house; she was staying, she was giving him a shot to explain, _she wasn't leaving him_.

'That went surprisingly well,' Embry stated quietly after he and Brady finally phased back.

'You think?' Jacob replied angrily, 'this was not the way I was planning on telling her.'

'You were planning on telling her?' Embry asked; his eyebrows rose so high they nearly disappeared into his hairline. 'So you finally admit you imprinted on her?'

Jacob just shrugged before turning his attention back to the younger pack member who was to blame for this entire fiasco.

'Brady,' he growled causing the boy to flinch.

'I'm sorry!' he replied avoiding Jacob's angry gaze.

'I bet you are!'

'I had a bad day-, I just lost it okay? I didn't mean to-,'

'No it's not okay! You don't lose control around people Brady!' Jacob hollered causing the smaller boy to take an involuntary step away from his normally good-natured Alpha.

'I said I was sorry!'

'Sorry doesn't cut it!'

'Jake,' Embry said placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

Jacob took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his tired features. 'Where's Sam?'

'Out on patrol,' Embry answered.

'As soon as Sam gets back I'll be discussing your punishment with him,' Jacob said causing Brady to visibly cringe: everyone knew Sam got seriously pissed when someone lost it around _normals_. 'And believe me you're not getting off easy! Now go home before I change my mind and strangle you!'

'I really am sorry Jacob,' Brady said before slowly phasing and stalking off, his tail tucked firmly between his legs like a scolded puppy.

'Feel better?' Embry questioned.

'No, still furious.'

'He's just a kid Jake.'

'I don't care Embry, he nearly hurt Blair,' Jacob said through gritted teeth knowing fully well he probably should cut the kid some slack but he just couldn't not when Blair's safety was involved.

'Experiencing the joys of imprinting Jake?' Paul's mocking voice called from behind them.

'Shut up Paul!' Jacob snapped spinning around to see him standing there, shit-eating-grin on his face and two pairs of shorts in hand.

'Chill Jake, I come in peace,' he said tossing both Jacob and Embry a pair.

'How's Blair?' Jacob asked nervously as he slipped into the shorts.

Paul shrugged. 'She's doing great-, kinda confused but really great considering the _hey-we're-actually-big-bad-wolves_ revelation, she's so calm it's freaking me out.'

'That's a good thing,' Embry stated in an attempt to ease Jacob's frazzled nerves.

'He freaking out?' Paul questioned nodding towards the alpha.

'I'm fine!' he retorted non-convincingly.

Paul raised his hands in defence. 'Dude no ones blaming you for freaking out; you just flashed _your package_ at your imprint and we can't all be as _badass_ in the _down under-department_ as yours truly.'

Jacob threw him an angry glare wondering if he could beat that goddamn smirk off his face without Rachel going completely batshit crazy.

'Paul, knock it off,' Embry drawled noting the murderous look on his friends face.

'Jeez man, Jake's got to learn to take a joke.'

'It wasn't funny,' Embry said as Jacob moved past Paul, bumping into him quite roughly causing him to nearly topple over; served him right arrogant little…

As he tentatively entered the house, afraid of what Blair's reaction might be, he heard her speaking as calmly as Paul had said to Quil, Emily and Rachel.

'Are you werewolves too?' she questioned.

'Just me, it's typically a guy thing, so whoever said men are dogs wasn't completely off,' Quil answered, his attempt at lightening the mood transparent. 'There is one girl though, but it suits her now she's a _bitch_ in every sense of the word.'

'Quil shut up, it's not funny,' Rachel ordered and Jacob could practically hear her rolling her eyes; his sister had always liked Leah despite her bad attitude.

'Are you going to go in or what?' Embry asked snapping Jacob out of his trail of thought; he hadn't even noticed that he'd just been standing there, in front of the closed kitchen door, reluctant to enter actually afraid of what Blair's reaction might do to him.

He took a deep breath before finally knocking.

'Come in,' Emily's soft voice finally called.

Jacob carefully pushed open the door, his eyes immediately drawn to the tiny brunette who simply stared back, with an unreadable expression.

'We'll leave you to it,' Emily said grabbing Rachel's arm and dragging her out of the kitchen despite her very loud protest. But Emily knew this was a _pack thing_, _they_ had to explain this to her not the imprints.

There was a long, anxious and most of all _uncomfortable_ silence but the boys, despite their absolute dislike for these types of silences kept quiet, Blair was going to have to be the one to take the first step. And only after a few more seconds, that to Jacob dragged on as if they were hours, Blair finally spoke.

'So-, you're werewolves?' she finally asked; her brow furrowed and her lips pressed into a thin severe line.

'Yeah, sorta,' Jacob answered awkwardly stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

She bit her lip before calmly asking: 'Are you going to eat me?'

Quil and Paul let out matching barking laughs earning themselves a warning glare from Jacob.

'We're not _cannibals_ Blair,' Embry answered, a hint of amusement in his voice. 'We don't eat people.'

'Are you going to bite me than?' she answered still obviously sceptic but surprisingly calm at the same time.

'We don't generally bite people,' Paul started, a grin plastered on his face, 'but if you're _into that sort of stuff_ I'm sure Jacob won't mind obliging you.'

'_Ass_,' Jacob hissed so low only his pack brothers could hear before smacking Paul across the head none too gently.

'Than-, what do you do?' Blair asked frowning.

'We look after our people,' Jacob replied, 'Blair trust me we don't hurt people, we just keep away the bad.'

'And what kind of _bad_, is _so bad_, it requires you to turn into a _werewolf_?'

The boys shared a look before Jacob finally said: 'I don't think you're ready to hear that just yet.'

'And why exactly not?' she questioned raising a challenging eyebrow. You just turned into _a wolf_ and I didn't _freak out_ and if werewolves don't freak me out I don't know what will.'

Again the boys shared a look.

'Vampires maybe?' Quil offered carefully while watching Blair's expression curiously: but all that the petite brunette did was blink oddly.

'Vampires?' she repeated slowly. '_You're vampire fighting werewolves_? Do you have any idea how insane that sounds?'

'We do, believe me, we do,' Embry said offering her a gentle smile. 'It's a lot to take in Blair, we don't expect for you to just accept it all calmly.'

Blair threw him an annoyed glare: 'Why are you all acting like I'm freaking out? Do I look like I'm freaking out?'

'_Is it just me or is she's taking this a little too well?' _Quil mumbled so quietly Blair couldn't hear.

'_Yeah she's doing even better than Bella did,' _Embry added.

'_You can say that again, girl didn't even flinch when Jacob went all wolf on her ass,' _Paul chipped in obviously impressed._ 'Rachel blew a gasket when I wolfed out for the first time.' _

Their private conversation was interrupted by Blair clearing her throat quite loudly, her eyes narrowed in obviously irritation. 'Are you talking about me?'

'Do you hear us talking?' Paul asked innocently.

'You're _werewolves_,' she hissed, 'it's not a stretch to assume you're telepaths! Now what were you saying?'

'Nothing Blair,' Jacob said curtly.

She just glared at him in response, crossing her arms in front of her chest to add to the effect.

'You're taking this really well you know,' Embry said gently as if complementing her would somehow improve her mood.

'Well I _could_ start screaming but that wouldn't really help the matter now, would it?' she huffed, her posture relaxing just a tiny bit.

Embry threw Jacob a meaningful look that practically screamed: _well talk to her already! _

'I'm sorry you had to find out like this,' Jacob muttered raking a hand through his short hair.

'Oh so you usually don't charge people?' she quipped raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry about that,' he replied cringing; he was trying to forget about that, 'what Brady did was inexcusable, we usually don't snap in front of people and believe me he'll be sorry-,'

'He is sorry,' Embry corrected. 'Brady's a good kid Blair; it's nothing personal, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'Just make sure he doesn't do it again or I'll be calling animal control.'

And that sentence seemed to take a heavy burden off of his shoulders, she said: again, _again_ implying she wasn't running for the hills just yet and leaving them-, _leaving him_.

**T.B.C**

**So that was**** chapter four I hope you liked it! In the next chapter things will get a bit more "cute"... **

**Drop me a line!**

**Lots of love! **

**!****EXTRA NOTE! Lera98 sent me a message asking if she could translate my story to Russian quick reply: Sure! I'd be honoured! I would've answered sooner but I couldn't private message you! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Werewolf Code

**Yet again I did some serious editing before I was satisfied with this chapter, still not completely happy but I hope you guys like it! And oh yeah yet another werewolf boy makes an appearance and I hope you like the way I'm characterizing him because I had lots of fun doing so!**

**So here without further redo, chapter five! **

…..

..

**Chapter Five: The **_**Werewolf**_** Code**

'_I got out of there so fast, I swear to God Usain Bolt didn't have shit on me' - Rachel Black_

_.._

…_.._

For probably the umpteenth time - _in oh about fifteen minutes? -_ she heard a distinctive mutter that sounded suspiciously like _"she's taking this really well"_. And saying that, that little sentence was _starting_ to annoy her was an understatement.

She purposely let out a loud sigh of annoyance as she raked a hand through her dark hair reminding them that she was indeed still in the room. Besides why was everyone so surprised by her level-headedness? Yes, they were all _vampire fighting werewolves_, and yes one of them had tried to attack her which wasn't exactly what you could call _a normal everyday occurrence_ in the life of Blair Waldorf, but screaming and panicking wouldn't exactly help the matter now would it? And besides Blair had never been one for _chaise longues and smelling salts_, she was a strong modern woman who was in total control of herself and didn't let trivial things such as _shape shifting_ shake her iron composure.

She was like a younger, more stylish version of Margaret Thatcher for crying out loud! So why did they insist on pretending like she wasn't even there?

'I'm still here you know,' she snapped loudly, her dark eyes narrowed into feline-like slits.

When the room _finally_ turned quite and all eyes _finally_ turned to her, she couldn't help but smirk smugly: good to know she could still turn on _the Queen Bee_ when needed.

'Sorry Blair we're just kind of-,' Embry started looking to his friends for some assistance.

'Fucked?' Quil offered.

'_You wish_,' Paul muttered barely audible, earning himself a smack across the head from Quil.

'We don't really know what to do about-, _this_,' Jacob stated with a weird hand gesture.

She raised a single perfectly shaped eyebrow. 'This being me?' she questioned coolly; she was Blair Waldorf and referring to her as an inanimate object was a serious _faux-pas_.

'Well more like you finding out,' he explained raking a stressed hand through his shortly cropped hair obviously noting her annoyed tone, 'we didn't want you to find out like _this_-, you're-,'

'_What Jacob meant_ to say was that you weren't supposed to find out, _period_!' Embry said throwing his friend a meaningful look, though the meaning of said look wasn't exactly clear to her _yet_.

'Yeah Blair this _whole werewolf-thing_ is supposed to be a pretty big secret,' Quil said

Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'Really Quil? _That's a shocker_,' she stated dryly causing Paul to let out a loud barking laugh.

'Paul,' Jacob said throwing him an annoyed look.

He just shrugged in response. 'She's funny, kinda _mean_ but funny. And since she's not freaking out, like at all, you can retrieve that stick from your ass; she's obviously not traumatized.'

Blair couldn't help but like Paul, his bluntness and lack of general tact was quite refreshing after spending years on the Upper-East Side where scheming and gossip had become a lifestyle.

'I really hate saying this but Paul's right,' Embry said, 'Blair knows and she seems to be pretty okay with it. Okay maybe it's not the way we usually handle, this, but it's not like we can make her forget or anything and like they say there's no use crying over spilled milk.'

Blair couldn't help but notice Jacob's still pained expression.

'Look I know I've only met you yesterday and that this probably doesn't mean much to you, but I swear on _my life_, that I'm not going to tell anyone. And you can ask around, I really like my life,' Blair said trying to sound sincere because frankly she was; why would she sell them out? What good would that do her? Besides who in their right minds would believe her? Vampire-fighting werewolves? _Not everyone was as gullible as Serena._

'It means the world,' Jacob muttered so quietly she wasn't sure she'd heard him right; but the soft expression on his face as he looked at her spoke louder than words; he believed her without question… she was oddly touched, people didn't usually trust her so willingly, it felt nice, really nice.

But as touching as that moment was the kitchen was soon filled with an awkward sort of silence, a silence she didn't particularly enjoy.

'My father left my mother for a model,' she blurted out to her own surprise.

The boys just shot her a variety of weird looks.

'A _male_ model,' she added quietly. 'I know your big secret, so I guess it's only fair you know mine. Okay so mine's not really _that big of a secret_, and yours really puts it in perspective on the drama scale but it is something I really don't like talking about and well-, you get the point.'

Jacob shot her a cute half-smile; 'Thanks Blair.'

'Awww,' Paul said in an annoyingly shrill tone of voice earning himself yet another angry glare from Jacob, he seemed to get a lot of those.

'So Blair-, do you have like any more questions about _this_?' Jacob asked, though he was still glaring murderously at Paul.

'How come?'

'How come what?'

'How come you're werewolves?' Blair asked in a _well-duh_ tone of voice.

'It's a typical Quileute thing,' Jacob answered with a shrug.

'It's in our genes,' Embry added. 'But it's usually dormant, it's only kicks into action when the _bloo-_, _vampires_ are around. It's kinda like a defence mechanism.'

Blair frowned at the explanation. 'How can _this_ be genetic?' I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a wolf-gene. And how come only Quileutes turn wolf when vampires are around?'

The boys exchanged bewildered looks, obviously not used to this kind of inquest but Blair was an Upper-East Sider, and Upper-East Siders need facts and feasible explanations not vague descriptions.

'Uh Blair-,' Jacob started sheepishly, 'it's sort of a tribal legend, we're not really allowed to say-,'

'It's the Elders their thing,' Quil added a weird sort of smirk plastered on his face; it was the kind of smirk that meant he was up to something. 'But I'm sure they won't mind telling _you_,' he added throwing Jacob a weird sidelong glance.

_Definitely up to something. _

Jacob's eyes lit up in recognition and a small smile spread over his features. 'We could ask the elders to have a bonfire.'

'A bonfire?' she questioned raising her eyebrows high; why this bonfire-thing was such a _smirk worthy_ event, there just had to be more to it.

'Yeah a bonfire, a bunch of us special tribe members get together, start a fire, the elders tell some tribal stories and the foods is really good,' Quil stated

'We should wait until Sam gets back,' Embry piped in. 'He needs to know what happened before we start planning this.'

And with that she was ushered, more like _exiled_ actually, into the living room with Emily and Rachel as her guards. The boys had gone outside, probably to have an impromptu crisis meeting about her finding out about their _wolf-thing_ since it was important enough for them to leave all of Emily's undoubtedly delicious food standing on the kitchen counter. Emily didn't seem to notice the snub of her cuisine since she was too busy fussing over Blair practically shoving a cup of chamomile tea and a gigantic chocolate chip cookie into her hands as soon as she has set foot into the room.

It was comforting in a way; it reminded her of _her Dorota_ who was probably the only stable factor in her hot mess of a life.

'Take a seat,' Emily said actually shoving her onto the couch so enthusiastically Blair could barely balance her practically overflowing teacup.

'Emily I'm okay,' Blair said trying to calm Emily before she spilled smelly tea over the delicate material of her dress and common known fact: Prada did _not_ take kindly to extensive dry-cleaning.

Emily threw her a hesitant smile before sitting down next to her, patting her softly on the knee in a comforting sort of way.

Blair narrowed her eyes: were they doubting her mental stability? Because if so she was going to go _French Revolution_ _on their asses_ and heads would roll!

'You're taking this really well,' Rachel stated eyeing her curiously.

'If I hear that sentence one more time I'm going to scream,' Blair muttered gripping her teacup perhaps a bit too tightly no longer bothering to hide her irritation: if they didn't knock it off, this whole _being-nice-thing_ wasn't going to last much longer.

'Oh Blair don't take it personally!' Emily said quickly. 'It's just unusual for someone to act so-, calmly.'

'Tell me about it, first time Paul phased in front of me I locked myself in a closet,' Rachel stated matter-of-factly as she nibbled on a cookie. 'It took them four hours and some help from my weak bladder before they finally got me to come out.'

Blair just raised her eyebrows in response.

'It was like the tenth time in five days that he came over! And I was getting really sick of him and Jacob arguing over food and his general weird-ass behaviour so I told him to like back off and go home. He kinda took it personal and than _BAM _and he was all fur, paws and teeth-, I got out of there so fast, I swear to God _Usain Bolt didn't have shit on me_!'

Blair felt the corners of her mouth pull into a smile; sure Rachel was crazy and somewhat tiring to be around but she was also incredibly entertaining.

'That story never gets old,' Emily giggled. 'You actually made Paul cry!'

Blair's head snapped to Emily so fast she was sure she would have to visit a masseuse but she didn't care, this was prime blackmail material. 'Paul did what now?'

'He cried,' Emily said, a fond smile plastered on her features, 'it was adorable.'

Blair couldn't help but throw her an odd look: crying wasn't cute under any circumstances. Sure it was a useful weapon to acquire certain things but it was also a horrible mixture of wetness, snot and general puffiness, definitely not cute.

'Yeah, I was a bit more dramatic than you and kept on screaming every time I saw him,' Rachel stated dryly, 'on the third day he mentally cracked.'

'And she went from screaming to hugging him and they fell in love,' Emily cooed motherly, 'it was too precious.'

Rachel threw Blair a thoughtful look before softly muttering: 'Maybe I should get Jake to cry?'

_Did she actually say that _or was her imagination running amuck_? _

'_What_?'

'Wouldn't you like want to comfort him and stuff?' Rachel said, though it sounded more as if she were thinking out loud. 'I could so get him to cry over you just give me five minutes and-,'

'Rachel,' Emily interfered throwing Blair a concerned look, 'you're making her uncomfortable.'

'Am I? Sorry, I tend to do that a lot.'

'You don't say.'

'It's just Jacob could use someone like you,' she said.

Blair's eyebrows instantly shot up at the word _use_; was it her or did that sound infinitely wrong? But then suddenly the pieces clicked together and she got it but she sure as hell didn't like it.

'Rachel, I can't _fix_ your brother.' _Okay, that had sounded far less melodramatic in her head. _

Rachel shot her a confused look. '_What_?'

'I can't fix the mess that Bella girl left okay?' Blair said stiffly. 'I can't even fix myself.'

Rachel smiled softly. 'Maybe you could, you know-, _fix each other_?'

Blair looked at her blankly: she didn't like where this was going, she had already been a replacement for Serena and she sure as hell refused to be one for someone named Bella, _wasn't that a cow's name or something? _

'I'm not a consolation prize.'

'Well you sure as hell don't look like one to me,' a voice boomed.

Blair jumped in her seat before directing her annoyed stare at the door opening only to see yet another native boy standing there taking her in with obvious amusement. He was tall and broad like the others, but boyishly handsome with an easy grin and a happy disposition seemed to radiate off of him; it was like meeting Serena's male counterpart, annoyingly magnetic personality included

'Blair this is Jared he's-,' Emily started but the new guy cut her off.

'Yet another werewolf,' he said stalking over and offering her his hand to shake.

'Pleased to meet you,' Blair replied politely as she shook his unnaturally warm hand.

'Jared!' Emily scolded. 'What if Blair hadn't known-,'

'I ran into Brady on the way over,' Jared stated dismissively. 'He's really sorry by the way,' he added throwing Blair an amused look, 'expect a lot of grovelling _especially_ once Sam's done with him, he nearly busted my brain with all the mental yelling he was doing! I mean _dayum_-, I almost felt sorry for the kid.'

'Well I think it serves him right, attacking my future sister-in-law like that,' Rachel huffed expertly ignoring the glare Blair sent her.

'So, if you're all in here than, where are the guys?' Jared questioned.

'Outside, building a _metaphorical shed_,' Blair drawled.

Jared frowned. 'What?'

'They're outside, that's all you need to know,' Emily said motherly. 'Now vamoose!'

'I actually wanted to talk to you,' Jared said before flopping down on the armchair causing the aforementioned furniture to let out a long crack of protest at the sudden weight.

'Oh?'

'I need help.'

'What did you do and how mad is she?' Rachel questioned instantly figuring out what the problem was.

'I'm guessing somewhere between furious and fuming.'

Rachel raised her eyebrows so high; they nearly disappeared into her hairline. '_Kim_ is furious? Jared, _Kim doesn't get furious_. What the fuck did you do?'

'I didn't know!' He said raking a hand through his shortly cropped head in frustration. 'We were great, _we're always great_, she leaves for like one minute and next thing I know: bam, pie to the face.'

'_Pie to the face_?' Emily repeated visibly confused.

'She slammed a pie in my face,' Jared explained rather grouchy.

Emily was visibly struggling to keep a straight face as Rachel actually had to shove her fist in her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud and even Blair had to admit; the thought of this positively _gigantic_ boy getting smacked in the face with a pie was rather comical if not vaguely bizarre.

'Kim slammed a pie in your face?'

He just nodded, a pout plastered on his features; it took a very confident man to pout like that…

'That doesn't sound like Kim-, _at all_.'

'I know!' Jared said looking about ready to rip out his hair; someone was a tad overdramatic and oddly _feminine_. 'My Kimmie _never_ loses her temper! She's even nice to everyone _even Paul_ for Christ's sake!'

'Than why exactly did she slam a pie in your face?' Emily questioned calmly though the mirth was clearly evident in both her eyes and her voice.

'I don't know! I don't speak _girl-talk_; I don't know what _pie to the face_ translates to!' he retorted throwing his hands up in frustration.

'I don't want to meddle,' Blair started sweetly; _like hell she didn't_, she craved _normal non-werewolf drama_ right now. 'But who were you talking to?'

Jared pursed his lips, in deep thought. 'One of her cousins I guess.'

'_Which cousin_?' Emily said shaking her head disapprovingly; she obviously knew something that Blair didn't know and Jared didn't seem to remember.

Jared shrugged. 'I don't know! You know I can't focus on other people when Kim's around.'

'Could it have been her cousin Jessica-, you know _the one you dated_.'

Jared's eye lit up in recognition. 'Oh shit-,' he muttered. 'I'm screwed! She's never going to talk to me again! What do I do-,'

Blair threw Jared a disbelieving look; he dated his girlfriend's cousin and couldn't remember? Oh God this boy _WAS_ Serena, empty _bubble-head_ included.

Rachel made a loud clacking sound with her tongue. 'That's what you get for being a serial dater you _man whore_,' she chided.

'Rachel this isn't funny! She's my im-,' he threw Blair a look, '_girlfriend_! What if she dumps me? What if she hates me? What am I supposed to do? I can't LIVE without her!'

'Just stop freaking out and just apologize,' Rachel stated rolling her eyes. 'Jeez, Jared chill out and use your head. Just _turn on the sob_ and Kim will forgive you; you know she's crazy about your sorry ass _for some bizarre reason I don't understand_.'

'That would be so much more insulting if it came from someone who wasn't dating Paul,' Jared retorted dryly though Blair couldn't help but notice the underlying edge; someone was obviously a bit _touchy_ when it came to his girlfriend.

'I thought I heard you come in,' Jacob stated waltzing into the living room; damn them and their sneakiness, how could people that size sneak up on you? It must be some sort of wolf-thing…

'Hey Jake, congratz man!' Jared called grinning widely.

Jacob shot him a glare: 'So Kim troubles huh?'

Blair's eyebrows shot up in surprise: Jacob had _snark_ in him?

'That's just cold!' Jared exclaimed, his grin firmly in place. 'Remind me to get back at you for that one _once the dust clears_.'

Jacob on the other hand didn't look amused…_at all_; a deep frown was embedded into his brow and the corners of his lips were pulled down in a distinctive scowl, definitely not amused.

'Emily can I borrow your car? I'm taking Blair home.'

'_Excuse you_?' Blair said throwing him an aggravated look; yes he may be a werewolf and he yes may be capable of ripping her into tiny little confetti-sized pieces but she was still Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf did not let anyone, _not even werewolves_, boss her around like she was some petulant child.

Jacob just stood there staring at her for a moment before sheepishly saying, 'don't you want to go home?'

'I prefer to have a choice and not be bossed around by some Neanderthal thanks.'

'Sorry Blair,' Rachel offers clearly amused by her brother's discomfort. 'My brother has yet to learn how to treat _a lady_.'

'Maybe Paul can teach me,' Jacob drawled sarcastically effectively shutting up his sister before returning his full attention to Blair. 'Look Blair, I didn't mean to boss you around or anything. I just thought you'd like some time to wrap your head around _all of this_.'

Blair pursed her lips in thought; truth be told he had a point. She would like some quiet time to wrap her head around _vampires and werewolves_ because although _these people_ were all nice and ridiculously concerned about her, they were also tiring and hovered around her a bit too much for her liking. And she hated _hoverers_; hoverers reminded her of plebes like _Jenny Humphrey_, and _ieuw_ even just thinking that name made her feel dirty and _Brooklyn-ish_.

'Okay,' she said calmly, as she slowly got up, brushing some non-existent creases out of her dress as she did so, 'I want you to take me home.'

Jacob offered her a croaked smile before catching the keys Emily unceremoniously threw at him with remarkable ease.

'Get her home safely Jacob,' Emily warned, 'she's already had enough excitement as it is.'

'Yeah be careful with my future sister-in-law Jacob,' Rachel added casually.

Blair's head snapped so fast into Rachel's direction she was sure she would need a masseuse; god that girl was persistent and _somewhat creepy_.

'Jeez Rach you're really _cramping Jacob's style_ with statements like that,' she heard Jared drawl as Jacob tried to manoeuvre her out of the room, a large warm hand was resting on her lower back gently guiding her out of the room as quickly as possible probably to avoid even further humiliation at the hands of his sister.

'_I'm related to a crazy person,'_ he muttered so softly as he closed the door behind him, she was quite sure she wasn't meant to hear.

'She's not crazy just a bit-, _forward_.'

'You don't have to try and make me feel better,' Jacob said a soft smile playing at his lips.

'It's not working is it?'

'I think the damage is pretty irreversible after seventeen years of _mental-abuse_,' he grinned opening the car door for her.

'Oh well you can't blame a girl for trying,' she stated gracefully sliding into the car.

'You're the one who just heard all kinds of mythical creatures exist, shouldn't I be making you feel better?' he added getting into the car himself in a far less graceful manner.

Blair rolled her eyes; 'are you _still_ hung up on _the werewolf thing_?'

'Well duh,' he stated starting the car though not before throwing a quick glance at her; _was he checking if she was wearing her seatbelt? Who was he? Her father? _

'Jacob honestly unless you're going to try and kill me during this car ride _I'm okay_ with the whole werewolf thing. I'm not going to tell on you and _even if I wanted to_ it's not like anyone would ever believe me and I for one don't want to spend the rest of my life doped up on tranquilizers.'

'I trust you it's just-,' he let out a deep sigh obviously struggling to find the right words.

'It's just what Jacob?' she said turning towards him, fixing him with a pinning look.

'Why aren't you-, _you know_-,'

'I obviously don't.'

'Why aren't you scared?' he blurted out, his gaze fixed on the round as his hands griped the steering wheel so tightly she was just waiting for it to break in half.

'Should I be?'

His jaw tensed. 'I would _never_ hurt you Blair,' he said quietly.

'Than why should I be scared?' she challenged.

'Maybe because it's _the normal_ thing to be?'

'Well I'm Blair Waldorf, I don't do normal,' she stated staring out the window but al she saw were trees, more trees and the occasional rock, it was sort of depressing.

'There are worse things out there than me Blair.'

'Vampires?' she asked watching as his entire bearing tensed at the mere mention of the word.

'Yeah.'

'Tell me about them,' she said feigning casualness as a feeling of uneasy made its way up her spine.

'Do you really want to?'

'Yes.'

'Forget everything you've ever heard about vampires; stakes, silver, sunlight none of it affects them. If you want to kill them you have to rip them apart and burn the pieces. They look like normal _beautiful_ people, they're designed to lure people in you see, the only thing that sets them apart is the eyes: they're either blood red or black depending whether they're hungry or not.'

'Are there vampires in Forks?' she asked as her mind raced at 100 miles a minute in an attempt to process what he was telling her.

'Occasionally,' he muttered his face contorting into something that could best be described as unadulterated anger.

'Oh.'

'I won't let them hurt you, you know,' he added in a much softer, gentler tone. 'I'm-, _we're_ stronger than them.'

'I believe you,' she said quietly.

And she really does, even though she knows she shouldn't; she didn't have a good track record when it came to believing people. Believing in her parents, Serena, Nate _even Chuck _had always turned out to be nothing short of a slap in the face, so why would Jacob be any different?

'Blair?' Jacob asked gently.

'Yes.'

'Promise me you'll be careful, that you won't go wondering off on your own or something?'

'I have no intention of becoming something's _snack_ Jacob,' she says in her patented _I'm-the-untouchable-Blair-Waldorf-tone_ of voice as she tried to convince herself that everything was okay, that _she_ was going to be okay.

He offers her a crooked smile; 'it's good to know you at least have _some_ sense of self-preservation.'

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while as Blair took him in discreetly; she _knew_ there was something he wasn't telling her, there had to be. Even after the today's _big reveal_ they had still acted bizarrely like there was an even bigger secret, though she couldn't really imagine there could be a bigger secret than _vampires and werewolves, _yet still, there was _something_ they weren't telling her, _something_ that could explain why exactly people were being so nice to her. People were never nice to her just because, there was always some sort of _agenda_, or maybe living on the Upper-East Side to long had screwed up her sense of humanity.

'Jacob,' she asks, 'why are you being so nice to me?'

'What?' he says and she knows her question caught him off guard because the car makes a rough jerk to the right before he regains his composure; it hardly fazed her though, she was used to New York's hectic traffic and constant near collisions.

'I want to know why you're being so nice to me.'

'Oh I don't know, maybe because _I'm a nice guy_?' he asks her incredulously.

'Jacob please,' she snorted throwing him a pinning look, 'no one's this nice especially not to the person who just learned his deepest darkest secret.'

'Well I am.'

'I know there's something you're not telling me,' she stated matter-of-factly.

'Blair,' Jacob sighs sounding tired. 'Are you always this sceptical?'

'Of course I'm sceptical Jacob, I'm from New York.'

'Well this is LaPush there's nothing to be worried about.'

'Except about vampires.'

'Except about vampires,' he concedes with a wry smirk as he turns into the driveway of her home.

'Thanks for the ride,' she said throwing open the door before he has the chance to do it for her.

He offers her a small smile. 'I'll stop by tomorrow, if that's okay with you-,'

Blair had to resist the urge to roll her eyes: he was being totally overdramatic.

'Of course that's okay Jacob,' she says turning to leave. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Blair!' he calls after her.

She spins around only to find him staring at her seriously, she raises an eyebrow urging him to go on.

'Just be safe okay,' he says seriously, staring at her in a way that could only be described as intense.

'You too,' she replies somewhat uncomfortably; how does one respond to such a demand?

She feels his eyes burning into her back all the way to the front door; even after years of being practically _stalked_ by idiots with camera phones and a _snarky blogger_ his unwavering gaze was unnerving.

She quickly closes the door behind her and leans against it for support as the weight of _everything_ seemed to collapse on top of her.

'_Werewolves_,' she muttered quietly, softly banging her head against the door as if trying to knock her thoughts into place; _she could deal with werewolves, right?_

**T.B.C **

**So that was chapter five, I hope you liked it since I put a lot of time and effort in it ;)**

**Also I'm thinking of maybe doing a Jared/Kim story since they have loads of potential! **

**Drop me a line! **

**Lots of Love! **


	6. Chapter 6: Love in the time of Bonfires

**Okay this took me like forever to post but I've been crazy busy wrapping up my school year but now with the end of the year fast approaching I finally had some time to finish this chapter. And I'll have some more time on my hands to write! **

**I really had trouble kicking my ass in gear since I kept getting distracted writing future scenes. Seriously I have like thirty pages with bits from future chapters!**

**But anyways I'm totally making it up to you with the next chapter; it's TWENTY pages in word, so this should keep you busy for a while! **

**So without further redo the new chapter! **

**ENJOY! **

…..

..

**Chapter Six: Love in the time of Bonfires**

'_Yes, why? Do you prefer Native American schmuck? Or if you don't like that one either I can think of a few other pejoratives that describe you perfectly!' – Blair Waldorf_

..

…..

She held up a ridiculously cute royal blue Bvlgari dress and carefully scrutinized its playful cut yet conservative hemline; yes it was cute, but it screamed _cocktail-party_, not _I-respect-your-ancient-culture._ The next item on her clothing rack was a brand-new black and burgundy Hervé Leger bandeau dress that oozed sexy sophistication but wasn't exactly beachy, how unfortunate…and unnerving! She had already gone though about half of her amply filled wardrobe and as of yet had found nothing to wear to this _ridiculous bonfire thing_!

And who could blame her? Who, from _the evolved part of the world_, knew what exactly to wear to a bonfire? Was it a _casual_ occasion? Or was it more of a _semi-casual _thing seeing the _tribe elders_ hosted it?

_Tribe elders_…she was pretty sure that was the first time that term had come up during a wardrobe crisis. Oh if only her mother had been here to witness this memorable occasion; Blair Waldorf throwing _a wardrobe-fit_ because she didn't know the proper dress code for meeting Native American Tribe Elders! Celebrities, fashion-designers and even presidents and royalty she could deal with but _Native American culture wasn't exactly her forte_.

She threw herself on her large plushy bed and abundant pillows in an exasperated fashion; she was physically exhausted from _going all_ _Sherlock-Holmes_ on her closet in search of the perfect bonfire outfit and of course from philosophizing about the whole _werewolves-and-vampires-thing_ which had really turned out to be food for thought.

She massaged her throbbing brows and let out a loud sigh; she wished Dorota was here, Dorota and Lady Godiva they always made things better…But Dorota was over 2000 miles away and apparently not a single store in this _plebeian-settlement_ offered good quality Belgian chocolate, she had discovered this the hard way during yesterday's _werewolf-brainstorm-session_, how could this place even function without proper scheming food?

Her semi-coherent inner-ramblings were cut short by the insistent beeping of her cell phone that was resting conveniently on one of her white lacquer nightstands. She rolled onto her side and grabbed it without even checking who exactly was disturbing her miniature freak-out.

'Hello?'

'_I can't believe you haven't called me yet B!'_ Serena's melodious voice screamed practically bursting her delicate eardrums. She cringed; that would teach her to hold her phone so closely to her ear.

'I'm sorry S,' Blair retorted smoothly though she gnawed on her lower lip thinking how to eloquently express something as bizarre as _well-I-discovered-fairytale-creatures-are-real-and-have-been-mildly-freaking-out_ without actually sharing said information, 'I've been busy?'

It came out as more of a question since it was probably the most pitiful excuse she had ever muttered; in fact she thought, to her horror, that she sounded positively _Humphrey-esque_.

'Busy?' Serena said disbelievingly; you knew an excuse was worthless when even _Serena van der Woodsen_ wouldn't believe it. 'Doing what exactly? _Counting trees_?'

'_Très drôle_ S,' she retorted continuing the search through her closet for suitable attire. 'But seriously I've been quite busy adjusting to the country lifestyle.'

'_Adjusting to the country lifestyle?'_ Serena repeated distrust seeping through in every word, _'Okay B, what's his name? And exactly how cute is he? _

'There's no boy.'

'_Yes there is, otherwise you would've called me ages ago complaining about bugs and hicks,' _Serena said in that annoyingly cheerful yet strangely compelling Serena-voice

'Serena I told you; there's no boy.'

'_Blair, I know you-,'_

'Fine! Fine S! There is a boy-, but he's not my boy, he's just a boy.'

Serena squealed happily, yet again assaulting her friend's already painful eardrums. _'I knew it! I just knew there had to be some kind of logical-pants-wearing explanation for you not calling me! What's his name?'_

'Earth to Serena,' Blair scoffed, 'can you please calm down? I'm sure you're causing a minor earthquake in Australia. And exactly what part of _just-a-boy_ didn't you understand? I'm guessing the _just-a-part._'

'_Blair it's you we're talking about no boy is ever just a boy with you; that's my philosophy. You on the other hand are a serial monogamist. So what did you say his name was?' _she said happily.

'Jacob,' Blair finally said too tired and frustrated to continue this playful battle of the wills. 'His name is Jacob.'

'_Is he cute?'_ Serena questioned sounding about as hyper as a three-year-old on pixie sticks.

'Define cute.'

'_B!' _

'Fine he's cute.'

'_How cute?'_

'Tall dark and handsome cute.'

Serena let out playful giggle that would've sounded annoying coming from anybody but her: 'Oh B! I'm so happy for you!'

Blair rolled her eyes: 'I told you he's just _a_ boy. Don't print the wedding invitations just yet okay?'

'_How about checking out venues?'_ she retorted playfully. _'I'm just happy to see you bouncing back from-,' _the flow of words suddenly stopped and Blair knew why; Serena's bubblehead had caught up with her mouth. Serena had hurt her, a lot, over the past years but she would never hurt her _intentionally_.

Blair let out an indifferent huff. 'I didn't bounce back from anything S, since there was _nothing_ to bounce back from.'

'_Oh-, I just thought-,'_

'You thought wrong,' Blair said more bitingly than she had intended as her eyes drifted over to her vexing wardrobe. 'S, can I ask your advice on something?' she continued in a much sweeter tone.

'_Of course!'_

'What would you wear to a bonfire?'

'_A what?'_

'A bonfire; you know wood, fire, nature. I'm sure you attended one during _your wild Lindsay Lohan year_ though it might be a little hazy since you were probably under the influence of something illegal.'

'_Very funny B,'_ Serena retorted dryly. _'I thought you wanted my help?'_

'I do, but you know I like to communicate through snark in times of crisis.'

'_You don't happen to have a pair of jeans with you do you?'_

Blair raised a single eyebrow. 'Are you trying to be _funny_?'

'_Okay stupid question-, what about those shiny black shorts you just bought? You know the ones with the bow?' _

'S, there's no way I'm wearing my _this-season-Elie-Saab-shorts_ to something hosted in the _great_ _outdoors_.'

She could practically hear Serena rolling her eyes: but she was pretty sure people did not wear silk shorts to _bonfires_.

'_What about that cute white and black Oscar de la Renta spring dress? The one with the belt?'_

Blair nodded getting off of her bed and marching towards the closet. 'I brought that one, it does seem quite appropriate-, if properly accessorised with a tailored jacket.'

'_It's stylish but not fussy and not to mention adorable on you!' _She let out yet another painful squeal. _'Jacob won't be able to keep his eyes off of you.' _

'Whatever you say,' Blair said checking her watch. 'S, I have to get ready for the bonfire-thing, I'll call you first thing tomorrow okay?'

'_Okay_,' she said sounding somewhat disappointing, _'but I want all the details on your bonfire with Jacob!'_

'It's not a date.'

'_Bonfire, date, it's all the same to me.'_

'To you maybe!'

'_B!' _

'Fine, fine, I'll give you all the details but don't suspect anything too juicy.'

'_I won't!'_ Serena said giddily.

'Bye S,'

'_Bye B, I miss you!' _

'Miss you too S,' Blair said fondly before laying down the phone; she quickly shrugged of the pang she felt realising just how much she missed having the blond around. But there was no time for _melancholia and homesickness_; Rachel was picking her up in about an hour and she needed all the time she could get in order to look _Blair-Waldorf-presentable_.

She quickly showered and blow-dried her hair before curling it randomly and pulling it up into a chic yet casual up-do that could withstand the harsh beach winds. She put on some light, natural makeup before finally slipping into the de la Renta dress finishing it off with a black cardigan.

She stepped out of the bathroom and gave her overall appearance a critical look in her full-length mirror; Serena was right, the dress did seem appropriate, but she was still somewhat divided on what shoes to wear. She didn't want to wear flats without tights; flats made her legs look thick, shapeless and she really didn't want to deal with her insecurities without either her therapist or Serena being in the same state. But wearing heels to the beach was basically asking for a visit to the emergency room, and she was quite sure than even she couldn't _rock the plaster look_. This left only one option; wedges and she hated wedges but sometimes they were a necessary evil.

She was just slipping them on when the doorbell rang and it took her about two minutes to realise that Dorota wasn't here to open it and Daddy and Ramon weren't home to do it for her; meaning she had to do it herself…_she hadn't answered the door in years_.

She elegantly flounced down the stairs into the entrance hall before finally open the door the reveal Rachel standing there, impatiently shifting from one foot to another.

'Hey!' she said cheerfully taking in Blair's appearance. 'You look gorgeous!'

'Thank you,' Blair said smiling sweetly. 'You do to.'

She was being semi-honest really; Rachel did look nice, but it wasn't exactly hard to look nice when you had the physique of a supermodel even if you were wearing ratty jeans _and oh-the-horror-flannel,_ who in this day and age still wears flannel?

'Thanks,' she said smiling brightly; _who smiled when wearing flannel? _Didn't she know she was wearing flannel? 'Are you ready to go? I am a bit early because I told Kim I'd pick her up too.'

'Kim?' Blair questioned frowning.

'Jared's girlfriend, you know _pie-in-the-face-girl_?'

'Ah yes, pie-in-the-face-girl, how could I forget,' Blair said closing the door behind her and locking it.

'She's way nicer than that story leads on by the way,' Rachel said leading Blair over to her beaten-up Volvo. 'She just really loves Jared,' she added with a frown, 'god knows why.'

'She has a funny way of showing it,' Blair said eying the icky-looking interior with distaste before finally lowering herself onto the gritty looking passenger seat.

'Kim's just a bit insecure and sometimes it gets the best of her,' Rachel said flopping down onto the driver's seat. 'Not a hostile bone in her body though.'

For a moment Blair thought the car was going to explode judging from the bizarre sound it was making before the engine finally roared to life; she unconsciously grabbed onto her seatbelt, she had a bad feeling about this ride.

'So how are you feeling? You know-, about _the furry thing_?'

'Fine.'

'Really?'

Blair could barely suppress an irritated sigh. 'Rachel _please_, not this nonsense again, believe me when I tell you _I'm still okay_.'

'You're insane,' Rachel deadpanned. 'Or just really like _Iceman cool_.'

'Who?'

'You know Iceman, Top Gun?'

Blair just fixed her with a blank look.

'The Tom Cruise movie with the fighter planes,' she explained expectantly.

'I have no absolutely no idea what you're talking about,' Blair deadpanned.

'You don't know _Top Gun_?' Rachel said staring at her with wide-eyes and her mouth ajar.

Blair raised an eyebrow. 'Should I?'

'It's only one of the most badass movies of all time!'

'I prefer the classics to _badassness_,' she stated matter-of-factly.

'I'll tell Jacob to make you watch it sometime,' Rachel said throwing her a sideways glance as if to check her reaction.

'If you say so,' she said blankly refusing to give Rachel something to go on; the girl didn't need to be encouraged to up her ridiculous matchmaking efforts.

The rest of the rather short car ride went by without incident with your basic issue small talk and the occasional comfortable silence before finally pulling up into a populated area; there were tiny, rather basic houses scattered over the area which were often painted in bright colours. It was cute, in a very _Little House on the Prairie_ kind of way. Rachel pulled up into the driveway of a very well-kept blue house with a spacious front porch.

'This is Kim's place,' Rachel said throwing open her door. 'C'mon, I'll properly introduce you.'

Blair just nodded following suit as Rachel made her way towards the front door before ignoring the doorbell and forcefully knocking.

'Kim it's ME!' she shouted in a way that Blair had come to realise was typically Rachel.

'Than just come in Rachel, you usually do,' a distinctively quieter voice called back.

Rachel shrugged and pushed open the door revealing a _very quaint_ living room that reminded her of her old dollhouse; very beige, pink and taupe.

'Kim where are you?' Rachel called clearly not familiar with the concept: inside voice.

'I'm right here,' the girl-, Kim, said standing in a doorway Blair guessed led to a kitchen.

'Hey Kim!' Rachel said cheerfully practically shoving Blair in front of her. 'This is Blair, _the Blair_, _Jacob's_ Blair,' Rachel said intently; the girl's lack of subtlety never ceased to amaze Blair, exactly how stupid did she think she was?

Kim glanced at her, as if noting her presence for the first time and soon enough her sweet expression changed into something that could only be described as a gawk. The tiny girl was starring at her like her minions had done once upon a time; a mixture of amazement and good-natured envy…she would be lying if she said it didn't flatter her ego to some extent; she thrived on adoring glances, they were _better than chocolate_ and far less fattening….

'Hello,' Blair said offering her an amiable smile; who was she to deny an obvious fan a smile?

'Of course you're gorgeous,' Kim stated planting the palm of her hand firmly to her forehead giving the distinct expression she was talking to herself. '_Now_ I'll have to wear a paper bag over my head to look _less idiotic_, oh the irony.'

'Kim,' Rachel chided, 'get a grip, will you?'

That seemed to snap Kim out of her little _mental breakdown_ of sorts and caused her to smile at Blair sheepishly.

'Sorry,' she said, 'it's just _you're really pretty_ you know and I'm kind of-,'

'Sickeningly insecure?' Rachel offered. 'Look Blair, Kim has this crazy idea that she's not good enough for _Jared_ which frequently leads to-, well _that thing_ you just witnessed.'

'I don't think I'm not good enough for Jared,' Kim argued weakly.

'Fine, than she thinks she's not _pretty_ enough,' Rachel said offhandedly. 'There, that better?'

Kim just threw her an annoyed look but didn't argue the matter; she seemed quite meek, it made Blair wonder where exactly she'd found _the sheer attitude_ to slam a pie in the face of someone who looked like _an army experiment gone Native_. Part of her, the nice part she was exploring, felt for the girl and could relate; she'd spent most of her life feeling insecure about herself because she wasn't sweet, tall, blond, bronzed and loved like a certain Greek Goddess _who-would-remain-nameless. _

'But you're beautiful,' she stated matter-of-factly; if it had been the one thing she had wanted someone to tell her during endless bouts of therapy, she was quite sure Kim would like to hear it as well.

'Excuse me?' Kim asked visibly gobsmacked; she'd obviously not seen that one coming.

'You're all cheekbones and almond wide-set eyes with _to-die-for lashes_ add your pouty mouth and your glowing skin and you're like a _Native American Gemma Ward,_' Blair said casually like she wasn't acting completely out of character; Serena would've been so proud if she could have seen her acting all _Hallmark Channel._

'You don't have to say that.'

'I mean it,' Blair stated with an unladylike shrug, '_believe me_ I don't throw around compliments I don't mean-, quite the contrary actually I'm usually _very_ critical of peoples looks, so don't be offended if I ever critique your outfit, it's nothing personal.'

Slowly a smile spread over Kim's features. 'It's really nice meeting you Blair.'

Turned out Kim was sweet, ridiculously so even, sweet and soft-spoken, the perfect counter balance for Rachel's loudness. Plus Kim was smart enough to not ask ridiculous questions like: "Are you alright?" After ten minutes in the car with her Blair had decided she definitely liked Kim and not in a little _minion-way _but in an actual person way.

'So forgiven _loverboy_ yet?' Rachel questioned glancing over her shoulder at Kim, Blair was quite sure you weren't supposed to do that while driving, but than again she was hardly an expert.

'You heard about that huh?' Kim said her skin instantly taking on a tomato-like hue.

'You mean the whole pie thing?' Blair added in innocently; she needed conversation to distract her from Rachel's reckless driving, honestly she was even worse than a _New York cabbie_.

'Oh god-, _he told_?'

'_Duh_, this is _Jared_ we're talking about,' Rachel said rolling her eyes. 'But anyways, care to elaborate?'

'Can't, it's too embarrassing,' Kim said hiding her face behind her hands.

'An ambitious blond trollop once poured yoghurt over my head _en plein public_, I won't judge,' Blair said, she hated rehashing that period of her life but since neither girl knew the specifics of said embarrassment she didn't mind sharing for the sake of conversation.

'Why did she do that?' Rachel said turning towards her.

'Because she was an ambitious troll. Keep your eyes on the road Rachel!' Blair said sounding a little more panicky than she had intended.

'Yes mom,' Rachel mumbled.

'So Kim, you were saying?'

'We were at the party and everything was great-, things are always great my family adores him,' Kim started gnawing on her lower lip. 'But then I had to pop out for a couple of minutes to help my mom bring out the deserts and when I came back-,'

'Slutty cousin was all up in your boy's body?' Rachel offered.

'Yeah!' Kim said still sounding slightly outraged. 'It's been like that since we were kids! Jessica always takes everything from me and gets away with it because she's the pretty and pretty people get away with _everything_. And when I saw those god-awful _whore coloured_ plastic nails on my boyfriend's-, _her ex boyfriend's_ arm smiling and laughing like _they_ were a couple I just freaked.'

'And you slammed the pie in his face?' Blair questioned nodding in understanding.

'It's just he looked so into her and Jessica's had this smug _he-was-mine-first_ look on her face and I just got so angry,' Kim said pitifully. 'I plead momentary laps of judgement.'

'Kim,' Rachel started slowly, 'Jessica doesn't mean anything to Jared, she was just _a convenient piece of ass_ back when he was still a normal teenage horndog. If I had to freak out about every girl Paul had sex with _you could have me committed_.'

'That easy for you to say, you're gorgeous!'

'Kim please don't start-,'

'He loves you,' Blair said cutting off Rachel's probable rant.

'What?'

'He couldn't care less about your cousin, he couldn't even remember who she was but he loves you,' Blair said staring out the window; neither Nate nor Chuck had ever looked so upset over her, Nate hadn't even looked so upset when he confessed he'd cheated, it was depressing to say the least.

The rest of the car ride went by smoothly; with the occasional light conversation about mundane things and the occasional squirming from her part whenever Rachel did something seemingly dangerous while driving.

'Ever been to a bonfire?' Kim asked as they climbed out of the car; Rachel had actually parked on the beach just a few feet away from a crowd, of very loud, gigantic people gathered around a fire.

'New York isn't exactly known for its bonfires,' she retorted as she smoothed out her dress as Rachel jogged towards the others. 'So how exactly do these bonfires work?'

Kim offered her a soft smile. 'Don't worry; they're kinda cool in a traditional sort of way.'

'KIM!' a voice boomed and before Blair could even blink Kim was ripped away from her and scooped into a hug by her boyfriend who had managed to sneak up on them despite his enormous frame. 'Did you get my flowers?'

'I did,' Kim said blushing a scarlet.

'Do you like them?' he asked staring at her, a worried frown plastered on his boyish face.

'Of course I like them Jared,' Kim said soothingly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

'So you forgive me for being an idiot?'

'You're always an idiot!' Paul, who had an arm slung over Rachel's shoulder, called loudly: those two really were perfect for each other.

Jared threw a rude hand gesture in his general direction.

'Of course I forgive you silly,' Kim said, 'do you forgive me?' she added biting her lower lip.

'Like I was ever mad at you,' Jared said staring at her in a way that could best be described as _puppy-like devotion._

Blair watched the scene unfold with interest; those two really were sickeningly sweet together.

'Glad you could make it,' a very familiar voice said snapping her out of her inner musings.

'It's my pleasure,' Blair said turning towards Jacob who offered her his trademark crooked smile; he was wearing a shirt for once along with his standard uniform of cut-off shorts.

'Jacob, bring her over!' a grey-old-man sitting in a wheelchair called; though he looked old there was this gleam in his eyes that told her that though his body might not be what it used to be, his mind was still functioning perfectly.

'My dad kind of wants to meet you,' Jacob said rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. 'I tried to talk him out of it but he's pretty stubborn.'

'It's okay Jacob, I'm an outsider and I know your tribe's _big furry secret_ it's only logical that he wants to meet me,' Blair said putting a hand on his arm. 'So lead the way, I'm ready for my interrogation.'

'You have no idea,' Jacob muttered leading her over to his father.

'Dad this is Blair, Blair this is-,'

'Billy Black,' he said offering her his hand. 'Pleased to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine,' Blair said shaking his hand, noting his firm handshake.

'Take a seat,' he said motioning towards a log; Blair could barely keep herself from making a face, she was by no means a fan of _woodsiness_ and a log as a chair had to be the epitome of woodsiness and lord knows what types of creatures resided in it, but she managed to overcome her hesitation and elegantly slid down on the offending piece of deadwood with her pleasant smile firmly intact although she kept an eye out for anything that moved.

'Jacob you can-,' Billy started but Jacob cut him off by sitting down in the sand next to Blair.

'I'm not leaving dad,' he stated throwing Blair an apologetic smile.

Billy just grinned at him indulgently. 'He's afraid I'll scare you off even though he's the one who turned into a wolf without warning you.'

'He's still a bit touchy about that,' Blair stated noting Jacob's annoyed scowl.

'I heard you took it quite well,' Billy said watching her with an unreadable expression.

'I'm from New York; I've dealt with far scarier things than werewolves.'

Billy chuckled; a pleasant low rumbling sound that immediately made her feel at ease.

'And how are you enjoying La Push?'

'Well it's _interesting_ to say the least.'

'Sadly enough,' Billy said frowning, making the many wrinkles in his forehead standout even more; he looked old and troubled now, more like she'd imagined an Indian Chieftain would look. 'I would've preferred that my boy had had a more normal life-,'

'Dad,' Jacob said softly.

'But then again, my daughter wouldn't be around if things had been normal,' he said nodding towards Rachel who was trying to tackle Paul, _trying being the keyword_. 'And Jacob here wouldn't have met you,' he added sounding distinctively more light-hearted, he even winked at her. 'And that would've been a damn shame.'

Jacob buried his face in his palms and let out a soft growl in obvious annoyance but Blair couldn't help but smile: apparently Billy Black had already been corrupted by his, _let's say enthusiastic,_ daughter.

'Rachel's been talking about, me hasn't she?'

'Like an energizer bunny on replay,' Billy answered. 'She even told me what designs of wedding dresses would look good on you.'

Blair shot him an amused expression.

'Why did the crazy one have to come back?' Jacob muttered hanging his head in embarrassment.

'You have more siblings?' Blair asked curiously.

'Just one, Rebecca, the sane twin,' Jacob stated grumpily. 'Rachel's the _oxygen deprived one_.'

'Jacob, don't say that about your sister,' Billy chided half-heartedly.

'It's either that or mom took some serious drugs when she was pregnant and Rachel took the full hit.'

'Rachel's just-, _chipper_.'

'She's psychotic dad!' Jacob grumbled shooting his oblivious sister a death glare.

'Jacob don't worry,' Blair said soothingly, 'it's not like I take her seriously, I mean she's probably just teasing you, I guess that's what siblings do.'

'You don't have siblings Blair?' Billy asked; though she assumed he was just changing the subject to something more neutral, she was quite sure Rachel had already given him the full specifics of her family life gay dad included.

'No and after witnessing Jacob's suffering, I'm quite happy to be an only child.'

'You have no idea,' Jacob muttered, his ego obviously still wounded from his sisters latest assault.

'Hey Jake, hey Billy,' a lighter yet definitely male voice called.

Blair looked over her shoulder to see a tall but gangly native boy trudge over to them, immediately offering her a sweet grin; guessing from his built he was another one of the wolves, but a good deal younger than Jacob more around Eric's age judging from his boyishly cute face.

'Blair, this is Seth,' Jacob said as the boy plopped down on the other side of her. 'Seth this is Blair.'

'Hey!' Seth said immediately offering her his hand.

'Hello,' Blair said taking his hand and shaking it.

'Rachel told me all about you!'

'I bet she did,' Blair said an amused smile playing at her lips.

'Oh god no,' Jacob muttered. 'Not you too.'

'Is your mother here, Seth?' Billy asked.

'Nah, she's out with Charlie,' Seth said making a face of childish good-natured disgust.

'Good,' Billy obviously pleased.

'She really wants to meet you though,' Seth whispered to her. 'She just didn't want to crowd you.'

Blair just nodded; she was starting to wonder exactly _what_ Rachel was spreading around because apparently the entire native community seemed to think she was _Jacob's fiancée_ or something along those lines. Did people actually take her seriously?

'And Leah?' Jacob questioned a deep frown marring his features.

Seth shrugged, looking a tad uncomfortable. 'She's having one of her bad spells; I can hardly get her out of the house.'

'She's still upset about the wedding?' Billy asked.

'I think so,' Seth said hesitantly, 'but than why did she agree to be a bridesmaid?'

'She's proud Seth,' Jacob said with a sigh, 'she doesn't want people to know how hurt she is.'

'Oh,' Seth said staring down at his converse clad feet; he suddenly looked younger, more vulnerable and Blair didn't really know what came over her when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder causing him to throw her a shy smile.

'Is everyone ready for story time?' Billy announced loudly, his voice booming across the beach.

'This is the best part,' Seth stated sitting up a bit straighter. 'Well that _and Emily's food of course_.'

Blair watched as about thirty people gathered around Billy, sitting down in the sand or on a log; she noticed about fifteen of them were huge and definitely of the werewolf variety.

_Just how many werewolves did La Push count? And why did everyone dress like woodchoppers? _

She unconsciously brushed a few non-existent creases out of her _de la Renta_ dress, as she took in everyone's attire; she was horribly out of place, but at least she was _stylishly out of place_ and that was worth the discomfort. She was used to being out of place quite honestly, even in trendy New York people were hardly ever as fashion savvy as the almighty _Blair Waldorf_. Granted the difference in stylishness had never been as dramatic as it was at the present but she simply refused to tone down her love of fine clothing; _Blair Waldorf_ simply did not adapt to other people, especially not when said _other people_ wore jean cut-offs and –for all that's good and holy- _flannel_.

But they were nice, weird but nice, annoyingly so even. And as long as the people were nice she could deal with flannel, as long as they didn't make her wear it…and she couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at the fact at least Jacob wasn't wearing it.

'As you all know our tribe has always had magic in our blood; the blood of Great Spirit Warriors, shapeshifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. And like wolves they bravely defended our tribe against outsiders, enemies,' Billy started; his tenor voice was grave yet pleasant to listen to and made it easy to listen to him. 'One day, long ago, our warriors came across a creature. The creature looked like an ordinary man, but was hard as stone and cold-, as ice. Our warrior's, in their wolf form, managed overpower the powerful creature and tore him apart, but only fire could destroy his icy flesh.'

Blair shot Jacob a questioning look; you had to rip vampires apart _and burn them_? Since when didn't stakes and crucifixes suffice?

'Our warriors destroyed the creature, but lived in fear the cold one wasn't alone-, they were right. A cold woman, his mate came to our tribe and took her vengeance out on our people. In her fury she killed many of our people, including our warriors until Taha Aki; our elder chief was the only Spirit Warrior left to protect the tribe.'

Blair frowned as Billy paused for dramatic effect as the rest clung to his every word as if he was dictating them _the Holy Scriptures_.

'Taha Aki's Third Wife, his spirit wife could see he would lose. The Third Wife was no magical being, she had no special powers but one; courage,' Billy said severely. 'She took her fallen son's knife and plunged it deep into her heart knowing the cold woman craved not only revenge but also blood; the Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her before she could destroy the tribe. Her sacrifice saved our tribe.'

_Okay, that was not the happy ending she had been expecting…_

'Taha Aki was devastated by the Third Wife's death for she had been his spirit wife, his soul mate, he lay by his wife's body for three days in his wolf form before vanishing into the forest and disappearing forever.'

Was it her imagination or was Billy looking directly at her? That was _slightly discomforting_…

'Overtime our enemies have disappeared, we fight no more battle with other tribes or other great spirits but one has returned; the cold ones, they awakened the magic in our blood and called our sons to battle and even now, after we've showed our strength, they threaten us and our people and we most remain ready for them.'

Blair let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding; suddenly the threat of vampires seemed a whole lot closer than she'd imagined. She'd thought vampires had been like the ones in Buffy; _killable by a teenage girl and kinda stupid _not super powered tanks who had to be quartered and burned to a crisps.

'Blair,' Jacob said snapping her out of her revelry; apparently Billy had adjourned story time seeing practically everyone had gotten up to run around and do whatever it was they were doing. 'Blair, are you okay? You look kinda _peaky_?'

Normally Blair would've rolled her eyes at the word _peaky_ but she was currently preoccupied by more pressing matters.

'Jacob, exactly how _hard_ is it to kill a vampire?' the question had sounded much more intelligible in her mind.

Jacob just stared at her oddly for a few beats. 'Seth, help me out bro.'

Seth look similarly flabbergasted; 'I dunno, _pretty hard_ I guess?'

'But definitely doable!' Jacob added in a rather transparent attempt to reassure her.

'Yeah, definitely!' Seth said catching on to what Jacob was doing. 'We once killed _an entire army_ of newborn vampires that were after Bella!'

_Bella? As in Jacob's Bella? _

'Why were there vampires after Bella?'

Jacob threw Seth a distinctly annoyed look which caused him to grin sheepishly.

'Remember when I told you Bella's boyfriend was like a deal on his own? And stuff was really complicated between us?'

Blair nodded absently.

'He was kind of a vampire.'

'Really now?' she said raising her eyebrows: a vampire-human-werewolf love triangle? _How Hollywood…_'I can see how that complicated things. Jacob, if Bella picked him does that mean-?'

'Yeah, she's a vampire now,' Jacob said, a grim, almost angry look taken over his features, giving him an almost dark demeanour; he definitely wasn't over that.

'Oh, how unfortunate,' Blair said almost conversationally.

'Wow Paul was right, you're _like super stoic_,' Seth said giving her an admiring look.

'It takes more to faze me than vampires,' Blair said smiling tightly, 'I've dealt with _figurative vampires_ who looked about ready to drink my blood so I'm sure the literal kind won't prove to be much of a hassle either.'

'You'll fit in just fine,' Seth said with a chuckle. 'That reminds me, Brady asked me to give you this,' he added pulling a very crumpled looking envelope from the back pocket of his shorts. 'He would've given it to you himself but Sam _kinda banned_ him from attending-, part of his punishment.'

'Oh,' Blair said simply as she opened the envelope and pulled out a homemade card with a large, childishly drawn yellow smiley-face on the cover, it hardly looked like the handiwork of a teenage boy, let alone a teenage werewolf.

'He wanted to buy you one but apparently Hallmark doesn't make; _I'm-sorry-I-attacked-you cards _so he asked Claire to design one for him. He wrote something on the inside though!'

Blair flipped open the card; Brady had scribbled in large though barely legible, very boyish handwriting the words:_ "I'm really sorry!_" Not exactly the type of apology she usually accepted but since she was trying to better her life and La Push obviously didn't have a _Tiffany's_ or _Harry Winston_, she would temporarily lower her standards.

'You can tell him he's forgiven,' Blair said smiling sweetly.

'Thanks Blair,' Seth said enthusiastically, 'he really is sorry, he's been beating himself up over it ever since it happened. He really didn't mean to-,'

'But don't forget to tell him the punishment still stands,' Jacob interrupted. 'Blair may have forgiven him but what he did was inexcusable, he needs to learn from his mistakes.'

'Jake, stop talking shop and relax a little will you?' Emily called; she was sitting on a table filled with all types of food, not too far away. 'Come get something to eat!'

'You don't have to tell me twice,' Seth said jumping up and making a beeline for said food.

'Hungry?' Jacob asked getting up more elegantly than you would expect from someone his size.

'Not really,' Blair answered as he offered her a hand which she automatically accepted; his hot touch instantly warming her cool fingers.

'You haven't _lived_ until you've tried Emily's food,' Jacob stated pulling her to her feet with ease.

'I'll make sure to try it latter,' Blair said noting he still had to let go of her hand as they walked over to Emily who was taking animatedly to an older man who could best be described as _ancient_ looking.

'Blair,' Emily said as Jacob practically attacked the food, 'this is Quil Ateara, Quil, this is Blair-,'

'Jacob's friend,' Quil said offering her a friendly nod as he peered at her from over his glasses; _finally_ someone who hadn't been brainwashed by Rachel's mindless chatter.

'It's nice to meet you, are you-?'

'That _moose's_ grandfather,' he said nodding towards the younger Quil who was currently being dragged along on his back through the sand by two of his werewolf buddies who had gotten hold of his legs.

Blair couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips as Emily let out a loud giggle; she had a feeling she was going to like old Quil.

'You would think turning into a Spirit Warrior would've given him a bit more _refinement_ but no…he still acts like _the village idiot_,' he said shaking his head as Quil was dragged into the sea, kicking and cursing. 'Is it true he sniffed you?'

'Yes, apparently he thought I was a vampire.'

'That boy, I love him to death but sometimes…' he trailed off, a fond smile softening the lines around his mouth. 'He likes you though, says you took everything in stride.'

'She took it like a champ,' Emily stated smiling brightly.

'Calmness is an admirable quality,' Old Quil said somewhat cryptically, 'it'll serve you well in the future. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to get my old bones home, the night is for the young.'

'It was nice meeting you,' Blair said truthfully.

'The pleasure was all mine,' he retorted before slowly making his way towards Billy Black and a few more, older tribe members to say his goodbyes.

The rest of the evening went by in similar fashion; she met a lot of people, half of whose names she couldn't recall for the life of her, Jacob trying to tempt her into eating things, Jacob asking her if she was cold, basically a lot of _random Jacobness_ and of course the occasionally being forced into mindless little games by various _pack members_ which usually meant avoiding being tackled onto the disgusting muddy and rocklike sand that made up the beach of La Push; when would these _wolf-heads_ figure out she didn't _do roughhousing_? _Did they want her to go Blair-bitch-project on their asses? _Luckily Jacob had noticed how her looks were becoming more and more murderous as time went by he had steered her towards Jared and Kim who were just sitting in the sand chatting quietly; still not quite _her scene_, but a vast improvement from _the general idiocy_ that had taken over the beach.

'You cold?' Jacob asked snapping her out of her train of thought.

'A bit,' Blair admitted; her attire with its light jacket and flimsy material was after all more classy than it was practical.

'C'mere,' he said lifting his arm so she could lean into him and benefit from his unnatural warmth; she caught the smirk on Jared's face but chose to ignore it, she was cold.

'So Blair, what are your thoughts on bonfires?' Jared asked quietly, so he didn't wake Kim who had dozed off on his lap about fifteen minutes ago; Blair couldn't blame her, she guessed it was well past midnight and the boys' excessive body warmth was more sleep inducing than a few glasses of scotch.

'Pleasant,' she answered before nodding towards a group of guys who were still running around the beach like headless chickens trying to tackle each other, 'though a bit too testosterone driven for my taste.'

'Yeah, things tend to get kind of crazy when we let them off the leash,' Jacob said with a soft chuckle.

'Be happy they haven't resorted to marking their territories.'

Blair gave him a blank look; they didn't actually do that right? She could rough it a little and deal with some _hilbilliness_ but as soon as people started _peeing_ on things,she didn't care what daddy said, she was taking the first flight to the Hamptons even if she had to fly, oh-the-horror, _coach_.

'He's kidding,' Jacob reassured her though he didn't sound very convincing.

'No I'm not; according to Paul every opportunity is a good opportunity for him to get his dick out of his pants.'

Blair made a face; 'How charming.'

'He's always been a bit of an exhibitionist,' Jared said with a grin, 'drives Rachel crazy, last time she threatened to neuter him.'

'If only,' Jacob mumbled, 'can you imagine them reproducing?'

'God I hope not,' Jared chuckled.

Blair sort of lost focus on the conversation after that; her eyelids were starting to get heavy and she had to suppress a string of very unladylike like yawn.

'I guess it's about time I get you home, huh?' Jacob said noting her struggle to stay awake.

'You might be right,' Blair mumbled allowing him to hoist her to her feet.

'Jared goodnight,' Jacob said with a nod releasing his hold on her; Blair could barely suppress a pout, he was so nice and warm and La Push was ridiculously windy even in the summer.

'Goodnight lovebirds get home safe,' he said with a wink.

'Ignore him, everyone does,' Jacob said as he guided her off with a light touch to her lower back instantly heating her up a bit; god these Quileute boys could make a fortune as personal heaters.

'You had fun right?' Jacob asked as they slowly made their way down the beach.

'Jacob, you've already asked me that at least twenty times and I've given you the exact same each time, ask me again and _I might just change my mind_.'

He offered her his patented croaked smile: 'Sorry, just making sure.'

Blair just rolled her eyes good-naturedly: he worried way too much on her behalf, cute as it was, it was also quite unnecessary.

'It's okay-,'

She never quite got to finish that sentence since the wind was rudely knocked out of her as something-, or more likely someone tackled her by the waist sending her sprawling onto the ground; _heads were definitely going to roll._

'Quil, have you lost your mind?' Jacob's voice boomed.

So Quil was responsible? Good to know, at least now she knew who she was going to have to brutally murder.

'Sorry, sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing!' Quil said sounding pretty damn remorseful which was of course quite futile; she was _so_ going to make him pay for this. 'And Jake don't worry, I was careful.'

'Tell me Quil how can you carefully tackle someone?' Blair demanded as he helped her sit up straight. 'Your grandfather was right you are a _moose_!'

'He called me a moose?' Quil said frowning, temporarily distracted from the manner of hand.

'Yes, why? Do you prefer Native American schmuck? But if you don't like that one either I can think of a few other pejoratives that describe you perfectly!'

'You okay?' Jake asked pulling her to her feet, examining every inch of her until his eyes finally rested on her knees. 'Quil you're a dead man.'

'She already scarped her knees!' Quil said holding up his hands in defence. 'Back when you found here remember?'

He sounded scared, good; he should be! Once she had a good night's sleep she would devise something truly _Blair-Waldorf-worthy_ to avenge her poor knees and pretty dress.

'Not like this,' Jacob argued shooting him a reproachful glare.

'I'm sorry!' Quil said slowly stepping away from Jacob's annoyed form. 'But it's worse than it looks! Claire scraps her knees all the time! Just clean up a bit and she'll be right as rain, I promise!'

'Whatever,' Jacob muttered, 'now get out of here before I change my mind and _I tackle_ you.'

'Ay ay captain!' Quil said saluting him before turning his heel and jogging off.

'Crazy idiot,' Jacob mumbled more to himself than to her. 'C'mon princess, let's get you cleaned up.'

'I have been spending far too much time getting acquainted with Forks' forest floor,' Blair complained as Jacob sweeped her off her feet bridal style; in any other situation, she would've swooned at this very Clark Gabel moment but right now she was too ticked off and too tired to even care, she concluded with a pout. So she just rested her tired head against his shoulder before staring up at him and noticing the amused smirk: was he _laughing_ at her? Nobody laughed at Blair Waldorf and got away with it though her mind was presently too tired to come up with a sharp yet witty response so she just settled for poking him in the chest, hard-, she yelped in pain as her delicate finger came in contact with the abnormally hard muscle of Jacob's chest: _stupid werewolf thing._

'Don't hurt yourself,' he chuckled as she glared up at him.

'You're such a freak, I can't even poke you,' she mumbled half-heartedly, enjoying the way his excessive body heat warmed her cool skin through the thin fabric of her dress.

'Sorry,' he answered simply and she could just _hear_ the amusement in his voice; well excuse her for being normal…

But as much as she tried to be annoyed with him she simply couldn't find the energy to go through with it, she was too content with leaning into him as the heat of his body lulled her into a state of drowsiness

'Don't fall asleep on me princess,' Jacob said softly snapping her out of her sleep like state only to see he was manoeuvring them into a tiny little wooden house, _his house _she front door lead them straight into the kitchen where carefully lowered her onto countertop, his hands lingering on her legs just long enough for her to notice they were lingering; it was sort of nice really, ridiculous as it may be, touches like that made her feel wanted, adored even and she cherished that feeling.

She sighed softly; leaning her tired body against the _awful_ mint green kitchen walls, her legs dangling over the edge like a ragdoll's.

'I'll get something to clean up your knees,' Jacob said his hand briefly grabbing hers; it felt nice, _intimate_ even.

She watched him rummage through one of the kitchen cupboards through half-lidded eyes. She'd never really noticed how handsome he really was, probably because he looked nothing like him_, like Chuck. Chuck had been the stuff romance novels were made of_; dark, polished and devilishly handsome with dark charm, unfathomable wealth and a brooding personality to boot. Jacob however was nothing like that; he was simple, smooth with no edges, _except for the werewolf thing of course_, boyishly handsome with lean muscle moving smoothly beneath russet skin and a sweet, soft personality that shined through in everything he did, Jacob was nothing like Chuck, but _he was the stuff happy endings were made-, _okay, _where did that come from? _

'Penny for your thoughts?' he said, snapping out of her reverie; he's standing in front of her, an adorable crooked smile gracing his handsome features. She knew he had caught her staring and he looked a little bit _too_ pleased with himself.

'I'm not that cheap,' she retorted with a soft smirk.

He just shook his head before glancing down at her _poor, mistreated_ knees. 'Do you mind if I-…?' he asked holding a wet towel in front of her.

'Of course not,' she said before he dabbed the towel against the wound, obviously taking care to be as gentle as possible. 'I haven't scrapped my knees since kindergarten,' she stated hardly noting his barely-there touches.

He smiled, looking up at her for just a second, 'now why doesn't that surprise me _princess_?'

_Princess_, she had always wanted to be a princess.

'This might sting,' he stated as he pored some antiseptic on the towel he had previously used to clean the wound; she was quite sure that wasn't exactly the best course of action but she couldn't find it in herself to protest.

'I'm sure I can handle it _Jacob_,' she said raising her eyebrow at him; like Blair Waldorf couldn't handle something as trivial as a bit of physical pain, _she could handle werewolves, couldn't she? _

'Just making sure,' he mumbled softly pressing the towel to the raw skin.

She closed her eyes in surprise and let out a soft hiss; for someone not used to any sort of physical pain, it hurt _significantly more_ than she had expected.

'Sorry,' Jacob said quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open and she couldn't help but note the closeness between them, he was so close she could actually feel the warmth radiating off him, she could hug him if she wanted to, _not that she wanted to or anything…_

'It's okay, you just surprised me,' Blair said; she didn't want him to think she was some sort of cry-baby because _Blair Waldorf was by no means a cry-baby_, physical pain just wasn't her _forte_.

'Well, we're almost done,' he mumbled before turning around and grabbing two large band-aids off the simple wooden kitchen table.

'You're good at this,' she stated absently.

He offered her that adorable smile before carefully applying a band-aid to each knees. 'All done,' he said softly, his hand lingering absently on her thigh, his thumb tracing lazy, warm circles on her cool skin and it might have felt _a little too good_.

'Thank you,' she retorted automatically though she wasn't quite sure what exactly she was thanking him for; she was staring at him-, at his dark eyes which were burning into hers, almost…adoringly, like he could never get enough of her. But that couldn't be right, could it? It was probably the night's atmosphere, the drinks, his warm touches, a trick of the mind not affection.

'What?' Jacob asked his hand moving up to cup her cheek; she involuntarily leaned into the warmth of his soothing touch.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' she drawled lazily; she felt like she was caught in a dream, a fantasy of love and affection.

'Like what?'

'Like you care about me?' she blurted out only half aware of what she was saying, of the ridiculousness of it all; Jacob must have some sort of bizarre native spell on her because he was making her, _the unshakable Blair Waldorf_, lose her composure all because of looks and touches, a feat not even Chuck with all of his tricks and suaveness had achieved.

Jacob chuckled; a low, rumbling sound. 'Haven't you figured it out? I'm surprised?'

'I'm tired,' she said with a shrug of her delicate shoulders. 'My head's all fuzzy.'

He smiled leaning in even closer, resting his forehead against hers; she vaguely wondered exactly when they had become so intimate.

'It's you-,' he muttered, 'it will _always_ be you.'

And although she wasn't really sure of what that meant, she couldn't help but slip her arms around his neck, hugging him closer to her feeling oddly relaxed as he leaned into her, resting his face against her pulse point slowly breathing her in.

'_Blair_,' he muttered as his nose travelled up the column of her throat, barely touching her yet sending shivers up and down her spine as his thumb caressed her cheek while his other arm slipped around her waist, tugging her even closer as she absently ran her fingers through his short messy hair, tugging lightly at the strands. And then finally she felt his lips lightly trace her jaw line, sweeter and gentler than she thought his large frame capable of.

He was taking things so slow, too slow even and Blair _Waldorf was a very impatient girl_; she cupped the side of his face and turned his face up to hers, pressing her lips to his. She felt him go rigid in surprise for just a second before his hand slipped down to her neck, tilting her head back for better access. His tongue traced the seems of her lips, gently coaxing her to open her mouth to which she complied instinctively, slowly slipping her tongue against his.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, she guessed quite some time since when they finally parted their breathing wasn't exactly even and Jacob had a very pleased grin plastered on his handsome face.

'Wow,' he breathed against her lips.

'Wow indeed,' she retorted before leaning up and pressing a light kiss to his lips as her hand rested on his shoulder; she could hardly believe how dainty it looked against the broad muscle, muscle she made a note to examine _in the very near future_.

'We should do this again sometime,' he said smiling slightly though she didn't miss the hint of a question in his words.

'My thoughts exactly,' she replied resting her head on his shoulder feeling perfectly content for the first time in a long time.

**T.B.C**

**Tada! Hope you liked it, am I doing Seth right? I think he's a bit of a challenge. And oh still thinking about doing a Jared/Kim story, I think they're totally cute. **

**Anyways hope you're satisfied with my "work", tell me what you think what you liked, what you didn't like, etc. =) **

**And oh yeah on a side note: I may be lazy at times but STOP WORRYING I'm not abandoning the story unless I actually SAY so ;) **


	7. Chapter 7: The Importance of Being

**I was going to wait with updating until the 18****th****, you know to celebrate my stories one year birthday but since I'm in such a good mood after my compatriot's stage win in the Tour the France I decided to post it a bit earlier. So here it is, chapter seven, I hope you enjoy! **

…..

..

**Chapter 7: The Importance of Being **_**an Imprint**_

'_You might be the bitch of this little pack-, both figuratively and literally, but I am the head bitch of New York City and that means I'm miles ahead of you on the bitch scale.' – Blair Waldorf_

_.._

…_.._

Blair stretched out feeling perfectly content in her bed as a few sunrays slipping through her curtains, warming her face as she pulled her luxurious silk sheets just a bit tighter to her body permitting herself just a few more minutes of morning perfection; there was something distinctively better about waking up on your own accord without the help of alarm clocks _or maids_.

She smiled as memories of last night came rushing back to her causing her to kick her legs in childish glee, effectively entangling them with her powder blue sheets; Jacob _kissed_ her, Jacob _liked_ her, Jacob _wanted_ her…God is there a better feeling for a girl than feeling wanted? She wished she could bottle it and store it in her closet for rainy days.

A shrill miauw-ing and a soft thud broke her train of thought.

'Good morning Cat,' she cooed as her Tabby nestled itself on one of her many pillows; of course her cat liked satin, like herself Cat was a connoisseur of luxury and perfection.

The cat just purred lazily, as Blair stroked the ginger cat behind its tiny ears feeling distinctively _Hepburn-esque_ after last night's romantic events and bursting with pleasant, _non-scheming_ energy. She bounced out of bed, much to Cat's dismay and slipped into her clear white La Perla robe which offered her the fabric and old Hollywood glamour her albeit cute pink babydoll lacked.

'_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay,'_ she absently sang under her breath as she darted into her en-suite bathroom to groom herself for breakfast; it took her less than her usual thirty minutes to complete her skincare regime and hairstyling she put that, and the fact she was forgoing makeup for now, down to her ridiculously good mood.

She practically skipped down the stairs, still humming happily as she stepped into the kitchen and into a marvellously delicious smell: freshly made beignets, she was in _fatty heaven_.

'Good morning,' she said cheerfully noting Roman's presence sitting at the oak kitchen table partially hidden behind a newspaper.

'Bonjour Blair, you seem very 'appy today?' Roman said lowering his newspaper to give her a curious glance as she opened the fridge in search of some nice and pulp-free orange juice. She couldn't exactly blame him for his curiosity; she hadn't exactly been welcoming towards him at first, she had after all tried to break one _or more_ of his bones while skating, but she'd gradually warmed towards him when it became evident he hadn't _exactly_ stolen away her father from her mother nor was he trying to steel him away from her.

'I am happy,' she retorted taking a sip from her tall glass.

'You 'ad a good time with z'at boy you were with last night?' he questioned throwing her a meaningful look.

'I had a good time overall actually,' she retorted democratically, choosing not taking the bait. 'They were _all_ very pleasant company.'

'It sounds nice,' Roman started with a grin. 'Z'ere are _des beignets aux pommes_ on the counter if you are 'ungry.'

'Merci,' she retorted her dark eyes falling onto the deep-fried doughnut-like treats, the delicious cinnamon smell made her mouth water and the rumbling of her stomach reminded her that she had eaten since yesterday at lunch but she was painfully aware of the fact she was staring at calorie bombs full of hideous fat that would transfer directly to her already chunky thighs. She couldn't eat _that_, she'd _burst_ out of her clothes if she ate _that_.

'Blair,' Roman said snapping her out of her train of thought. '_ça va_?

Blair just nodded, understanding the double entendre and appreciating Roman's subtlety.

'I'm fine,' she answered with a fake smile. 'These look delicious,' she added grabbing one of the offending beignets of the plate; why shouldn't she eat it? She wasn't fat; in fact she probably could gain a pound-, or two without anyone noticing and Jacob seemed to like her, _chunky thighs_ and all.

She took a dainty little bite before she'd even realised and almost moaned at its sweet and savoury perfection.

'Z'at good?' Roman asked a smile playing at his lips as he stared at her over his newspaper.

'Heaven,' she retorted before taking another bite throwing all notion of fat and calories out the window.

'Young love,' he murmured loud enough for her to hear and roll her eyes: _as if Jacob had anything to due with this…_

'Were's daddy?' she questioned grabbing the plate of beignets and plopping down across from Roman.

'Seattle.'

'Seattle?'

'Your father is z'inking of starting a new branch of his law firm z'ere.'

'But what about France? Your vineyard?' she questioned digging into yet another beignet; they were just so _good_, she could hardly believe she'd considered _not_ having one.

'You know your father, he needs lawsuits to live,' Roman answered with a shrug before turning his attention back to his newspaper.

In the end Blair ate four beignets and actually didn't feel like a total pig for doing so nor did she feel guilty…at all. In fact she felt strangely _elated_, though that could be the effects of the _fat-high_ she was bound to be on. Even her phone ringing insistently while she was in the shower didn't ruin her mood. By the time she darted out of the bathroom, wearing the cutest little nude, silk tiered Moschino dress that just bounced with every move she made, she finally checked her blackberry: ten missed calls, _all_ Serena.

Blair called her back; partly because Serena would just keep on calling her until she finally answered and partly because even though she was the head bitch of New York, sometimes she just wanted to gush about boys like _a semi-normal_ teenager.

'_Hi B_!' Serena said answering her phone on the second ring; someone was bored…

'Hello S, you rang?'

'_Yeah like ten times! I thought you were ignoring me!' _

'I was in the shower.'

'_For an hour?'_

'You know I value cleanliness,' Blair retorted plopping down in front of her vanity, opening a drawer and revealing a large array of makeup that could easily rival the makeup counter of any department store.

'_B spill,' _Serena said as Blair put her cell phone on speakerphone and planted it on the table.

'Spill what?' she retorted a small smirk playing at her lips; Serena was _so_ easy to tease, it was almost tedious, _almost_ being the operative word.

'_Spill about your date B!' _Serenaretorted her tone still more cheerful than annoyed. 'Don't make me beg-,'

'Than don't,' Blair said effectively cutting her off as she expertly applied a matte taupe eye shadow. 'If you want to know about the bonfire S, all you have to do is ask.'

'_Well than consider this me asking. How was your non-date with mister tall dark and handsome?' _

'It was-,' she started, mulling over her words before finally settling on: 'gratifying. It was very gratifying.'

'_Gratifying?' _Serena said sounding quite confused; Blair couldn't help but smirk at her own reflection as she applied her mascara. '_B, what exactly did you do?' _

'Oh S get your mind out of the gutter-, you're spending too much time being related to the _Basstard.' _

'_Well than don't throw around words like gratifying!'_ Serena huffed. _'So tell me Miss Waldorf, what exactly was so gratifying about your date?'_

'The end-part, definitely the end-part.'

'_B, don't make me fly over there and drag it out of you because I can and I will.' _

Blair smiled as she applied a soft pink lipstick, figuring her teasing had taken long enough and it was time to move onto the teenage girl part of the conversation. 'We kissed.'

Blair made a pained face as Serena let out an ultrasonic squeal; that girl had way too much energy and very high-pitched pipes.

'_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!' _she chanted happily_. 'Details!'_

Blair let out an exaggerated sigh:'If you insist,'she said with faux exasperation; she couldn't actually admit to Serena she wanted to gush now could she? 'It was quite romantic I suppose…'

'_BLAIR!' _the blond whined impatiently.

'I fell so he carried me to his house and checked my injuries; it was very _Sense and Sensibility_.'

'_Sense and Sensibility? That's that Hugh Grant movie right?' _

Blair rolled her eyes; God she loved that girl and she might be beautiful but she wasn't exactly the most cultured of girls let alone the brightest.

'Yes Serena _that Hugh Grant movie_,' she muttered deciding to humour her for the sake of her story. 'I scraped my knees so he bandaged them up, you can't believe how gentle he was. And then-,' she paused for dramatic affect.

'And then?'

'He just looked at me like-, like I was the _Princess Ann_ to his _Joe_ and then he said, it was me and that it will always be me and we kissed and it was slow and sweet and everything a girl could ask for.'

'_Oh B,'_ Serena cooed, _'he sounds so dreamy-, for lack of a more intelligent word_.'

'He is,' Blair said absently tracing her lower lip with her index finger.

'_Does he have any brothers? You're welcome to Fed-Ex them over to New York because I'm seriously wasting away here without you.' _

'Sorry,' she said smugly. 'Is New York really that boring without my presence?'

'_You have no idea,' _Serena groaned._ 'I can't wait for the Hamptons.' _

Blair smirked: Serena might be her best friend but the golden goddess deserved a little loneliness to repent for her constant attention hogging.

'I don't know if I'm going to the Hamptons this year,' Blair blurted out, effectively shocking herself in the process; since when was she even considering not going to the Hamptons?

'_WHAT?'_ Serena shrieked audibly shocked._ 'Blair you can't blow of the Hamptons! You love the Hamptons, you go every year. Tell me this isn't about Chuck.' _

'This isn't about Chuck,' Blair responded automatically; or maybe it was she wasn't really sure at this point.

'_Are you sure?' Serena asked hesitantly. 'Because I can definitely take him out of the equation if you want.' _

Blair could barely suppress a snort; bubbly Serena taking on mighty Chuck Bass? Serena couldn't even take on an Upper-East kindergartner for _Dior's_ _sake_. 'I'm sure S,' she said in an appeasing tone.

'_Just come B, the Hamptons aren't the Hamptons without you,' _Serena said sweetly.

'I'll think about it.'

'Blair!' Ramon's voice bellowed from the ground floor. 'Z'ere's a youngman 'ere for you!'

Blair couldn't help but smile; two guesses who that could be.

She could hear Serena giggle cheerfully on the other end of the line and rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

'You heard that didn't you?' Blair muttered dryly getting up from her seat and brushing some creases out of her dress.

'_I did!'_ she answered in her typically chipper tone. _'Go downstairs and have fun with Jacob, but call me soon so I can live vicariously through your love life, okay?'_

'I will,' Blair said with a smile. 'Love you S.'

'_Love you too B! I miss you!' _the blond said before hanging up leaving Blair to place her phone on her desk before finally darting downstairs.

'Sorry, I was on the phone with Serena,' Blair explained as she elegantly descending the staircase in a way she felt was very _Scarlet O'Hara_ as her eyes landed on a very bashful looking Jacob who seemed to positively dwarf Ramon.

'Blair is always on 'er phone,' Ramon stated, 'it drives 'Arold insane.'

'I'm not,' Blair said; she wasn't on her phone _all the time,_ in fact she hadn't even checked Gossip Girl since she'd arrived here, she could really do without reading about Chuck's sleazy summer conquests and the ensuing digs directed at her person. 'Hello Jacob,' she said with a sweet smile.

'Good morning Blair,' he said with his trademark croaked grin that simply oozed warmth and charm. 'Emily said I should ask you over for lunch and I was kind of hoping-, if that's okay with you of course sir-,' he added throwing a visibly amused Ramon a quick look. 'that you would accept?'

Blair quirked an eyebrow at him: was he actually nervous about Ramon? He could, quite possibly crush him with one hand if he wanted to.

'I would love to,' she said a smile tugging at her lips; could he be any more adorable?

He grinned before turning to look at Ramon.

'What Blair wants, Blair gets,' he stated simply with a teasing smile.

Blair just scowled at him-, though it was only a _tiny_ little scowl.

'Well-, are you ready?' Jacob questioned still definitely _twitchy_.

'Don't I look ready?' she questioned raising her eyebrows at him, enjoying watching him squirm.

'No-, I mean yes, you look really nice, _okay_?'

'Don't tease z'e boy Blair,' Ramon said with a smile, 'back before nine, yes? Your father will want to see you.'

Blair just nodded her agreement.

'Well than your carriage awaits Madame,' Jacob said offering her his arm in a very _gentlemen-esque_ way, an offering she gladly accepted.

'Bye Ramon,' she said as Ramon opened the door effectively shooing them out; either someone wanted the house all to themselves or he had been watching too many of his cliché soaps.

'A tout à l'heure Blair,' he said before throwing Jacob a quick grin. 'And you behave; _she's a lady_.'

'I will,' Jacob mumbled sheepishly much to Blair's amusement.

'You're such an easy victim,' she mused as he led her down the driveway.

He threw her a confused look.

'Even Ramon can tease you,' she explained before her eyes fell on something on four wheels that distinctively resembled a rucksack; this was Jacob's car? Hell if he put on his seatbelt he could probably carry it around like a rucksack. 'That's your car?'

He just nodded apologetically mistaking her shock for something far more superficially; in truth she couldn't care less about the car's rather _unfortunate_ state and positively _antique_ age, she was in the bush for crying out loud, she'd hardly expected _a Rolls_ or _a Maybach_, she wasn't _that_ out of touch.

'Do you fit into that?'

He chuckled. 'Barely.'

'Can you fit me in there too?' She questioned as he opened the door for her.

'Blair, you're so small I could probably fit you in a matchbox,' he stated as she elegantly lowered herself into the vehicle.

'If you drive me through a meat grinder first though I doubt that would coincide with your existence as a furry bodyguard.'

'Furry bodyguard, huh?' he said with a chuckle as he plopped down into vehicle causing it to sink even closer to the ground under his considerable weight. 'Haven't heard that one before.'

'Really? It seemed quite predictable,' she mused conversationally.

'I fixed your car by the way,' he said starting the car, the engine _roaring_ like a much abused cat. 'How about I give you a driving lesson when we drive it home?'

Blair made a face remembering the calamity she'd caused last time she'd taken place behind the wheel; her ego really could do without an encore of _the deer incident_.

'Hey don't stress,' he said with a grin, 'I'll even have the guys scare off all the deer so you don't crash …_again_.'

'By doing what exactly? Streaking? That'll clear the road,' she snorted, not so subtly reminding him of the little _I-saw-you-naked _titbit that had him blushing like Vanessa Hudgins after her second batch of _not-so-Disney_ pictures went viral.

'You're not going to let me live that one down, are you?' he mumbled clearly still embarrassed thought honestly he had nothing to be embarrassed about, _she just wasn't about to tell him that._

'I don't respond well to flashing,' she stated matter-of-factly. 'Personally I blame the fact I once had a front row ticket to one of Britney Spears' _vagina-exhibitions_. I had to have a Grace Kelly marathon to recuperate from that trauma.'

'Why were you that close to Britney Spears?'

'She wanted my mother to design a dress for her,' Blair said rolling her eyes at the memory. 'We had to subtly persuade her she was a _Juicy Couture girl_ and not an _Eleanor Waldorf lady_.'

He threw her a confused look.

'My mother's a designer.'

'Oh, well that explains the clothes I guess.'

Blair quirked an eyebrow at him: was she paranoid or was he actually subtly critiquing her fashion sense?

'You don't like how I dress?' she asked intentionally blunt wanting to make him squirm.

'What? No-,' he said definitely _squirmy_; mission accomplished. 'It's the opposite you always look _freakishly perfect_-, I mean like today you're like an angel it's totally intimidating-, Fuck I'm rambling…and I sound like _Rachel_,' he added making a disgusted face.

Blair laughed: 'It's cute when you squirm.'

'You do it on purpose, don't you?' Jacob muttered throwing her an accusing look.

She gave him an innocent little smile; 'what can I say? There's not much else to do around here.'

'You're sort of evil you know,' he stated before quickly adding; 'in a _girly adorable way_ of course.'

'You're still rambling you know,' Blair retorted teasingly as Jacob steered the car into the clearing in front of Emily and Sam's house.

'You bring it out in me,' he muttered parking the car.

'I'm honoured,' she stated with a little smirk, opening her car door, eager to escape its rickety confinements. 'Is it just us and Emily?'

'Sam's here too,' Jacob stated dragging his large frame out of the tiny vehicle with remarkable ease. 'I'm guessing Paul and-,'

Blair gave him a quizzical look when he stopped mid-sentence looking quite-, _scared?_

'Is there a vampire around or something?' she questioned airily; she never thought she could ever converse about vampires so lightly-, or without feeling utterly ridiculous.

'What? No!' he said snapping out of his strange panicky trance.

'Than what's with the intense glare?' she asked sceptically, it was clear from well-, _everything _that he was hiding something.

She honestly wondered how these guys had managed to keep their big werewolf situation secret; they were about as transparent as glass.

'Let's just go inside, I'm sure Emily is dying to see you,' he said trying to dazzle her over with that charming grin of his; she was Blair Waldorf, Blair Waldorf wasn't even dazzled by diamonds, let alone charming grins, no matter how cute their supplier.

'Jacob,' Blair said pursing her lips, 'what are you _trying_ to hide from me this time?'

'Nothing,' he answered his arms slipping around her waist as he gently pulled her close.

'You're trying to distract me.'

'Is it working?'

'Maybe,' she stated with a soft smile as she got up on her tiptoes, placing her hands on his shoulders since wrapping her arms around his neck was a bit of a mission impossible considering their significant height difference.

'How about now?' he questioned before finally leaning in and brushing a soft kiss against her lips. 'I've wanted to do that ever since I dropped you off last night,' he murmured leaning his forehead against hers, his dark eyes staring at her like he could never get enough of her.

Blair could feel her bleeding romantic heart flutter; consider her distracted.

'Jacob, stop molesting Blair and get in here!' Sam's distinct baritone voice bellowed from inside the house causing Jacob to pull away muttering something inaudible under his breath.

Blair could barely suppress a pout; how did Sam know-?

Right, _the wolf-thing_…that was going to be such a problem.

'C'mon,' Jacob mumbled pushing open the door which they obviously didn't bother to lock because _hello_ werewolf vigilantes constantly storming in and out of the house. 'Emily's probably busting Sam's balls about getting you inside, he's completely whipped,' he added lacing his fingers with hers as he steered her into the house.

'I heard that Jacob,' Sam stated, greeting them from the doorway that connected the living room to the kitchen.

'You were meant to,' Jacob grinned.

Sam just rolled his eyes; 'Just get in here, Emily made cake,' he said disappearing back into a kitchen motioning them to follow.

'Food!' Jacob said enthusiastically as he ushered her into the kitchen.

Sam was sitting at the table, flipping through a newspaper while Emily was standing behind the stove, steering in a delicious smelling concoction as per usual; it was like she was chained to that stove twelve hours a day preparing ridiculous quantities of food to keep the boys fed and the money she must spend weekly on feeding them probably could buy her a nice pair of Christian Louboutin pumps…though come to think about it Emily was probably far too altruistic to even think about ditching the boys their food needs for shoes.

'Hey Emily,' she said as Jacob practically charged at the cake. 'Thank you for inviting me over for lunch.'

'Hello Blair,' Emily said with a smile so brilliant even the scared part of her mouth seemed to twitch upward. 'No need to thank me, I should thank you! It's so nice to have another imprint around to dilute all the testosterone surrounding me!'

Blair frowned; 'Imprint?' she repeated; was she _still_ missing something here?

There was a short silence where everyone just sort of looked at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion; _what a coincidence_, she was pretty damn confused as well.

'So you don't know about imprinting?' Emily asked in a careful little tone that just served to confuse her even more.

'I obviously don't,' she answered barely able to keep herself from adding a "duh": but wasn't it kind of obvious she didn't know what in the name of headbands they were talking about? All she knew about imprinting was that it's a verb form of _to imprint_ but that didn't seem to have much to do with it the imprinting they were talking about.

'Jacob I thought you told her last night,' Emily said with a healthy dose of motherly exasperation as Sam threw him a reprimanding look for good measure.

'Told me what?' Blair questioned raising an eyebrow. 'That he liked me? He did but I already knew that, you're all about _as subtle as Kate Moss snorting coke_.'

'I thought she'd figured it out,' Jacob said throwing her an apologetic look.

Emily rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips like a stereotypical mother hen: 'Girls don't just figure out _imprinting_ Jacob, it's not exactly the most logical thing at hand now is it?'

'Well you can tell me now,' Blair stated casually; seriously, this bunch had more secrets than her little _non-judging Breakfast club_ had combined and lord knows Chuck and Serena had a few nasty skeletons in their closets.

Jacob let out a sigh. 'I guess you're right.'

'Well you can tell her now,' Sam said nodding towards the living room. 'You'll have some more privacy there-, you have two hours to sort this out before you have to go patrol.'

'But Sam!' Emily whined. 'He's going to tell her about imprinting! That's a big deal and you know it! Can't you cover for him?'

'Emily-,'

'For me, _your own imprint_,' she begged-, or well insisted actually; her large deep mahogany eyes fixed on him while a sweet smile played at her lips.

So if Emily was Sam's imprint and she was Jacob's imprint than maybe imprint was some fancy native word for girlfriend? But then why was it a big deal?'

'Emily I can't just-,'

'Just this once Sam!'

Blair watched with interest as Sam's steely resolve crumbled under his girlfriends look look; if this was part of the imprint package, she could definitely make this imprint thing work for her.

'Fine,' he finally grunted to Emily's obvious glee. 'But just this once.'

'Just this once,' Emily agreed pacifying him with a sweet smile and a quick kiss to the cheek.

'Thanks Sam,' Jacob said his tone stuck somewhere between amusement and nervousness.

Sam just grunted noncommittal as he threw Jacob a look that blatantly said: _well what are you standing around here for?_ Jacob just nodded his answer.

'Jacob why do we need privacy?' Blair questioned raising a single eyebrow as he placed a hand on her lower back and gently led her out of the kitchen; she was being pulled and led around a lot these days and she was getting pretty sick of it, _Blair Waldorf did not get dragged around_ like some spineless rag doll.

'And you might want to take a seat,' he retorted leading her over to the couch; again with the leading, if he didn't get down to business quickly she was going to give him _a stern_ talking to.

'And I need to take a seat?' she added as she rolled her eyes at how carefully he ushered her onto the couch. 'Jacob exactly how shocking is this news? Because as you might remember I took the revelation of your _feral qualities_ standing up and I seriously doubt you can have a bigger secret than _that_?'

'It's nothing bad,' Jacob assured her plopping down next to her taking one of hands in his much larger one and interlacing their fingers; the boy seriously craved physical closeness. 'It might just sound kind of-, _crazy_?'

Blair gave him a blank look. 'Jacob, must I repeat myself? You're _a werewolf_ and I didn't call the _RSPCA_ or _the National Guard_, I think that proves I can handle crazy just fine.'

'You remember the story my dad told at the bonfire? The one about the spirit warrior's third wife?'

'The woman who sacrificed herself for her husband,' Blair recounted impatiently. 'Yes Jacob I obviously remember.'

'Taha Aki loved his third wife above all others, she was his world, his soul mate and when she died, his spirit died with her and-,'

'Jacob this is all _very Notebook-worthy_ but what does that have to do-,'

'You're my third wife.'

'_Excuse me?_' she drawled not exactly liking the sound of that little statement.

'That came out wrong-, just wait,' Jacob said raking a hand through his hair obviously gnawing over his words carefully. 'The third wife was Taha Aki's imprint; _you're my imprint, my soul mate_.'

He was staring at her so intensely she thought he might burn a hole in the sight of her head but she was too focused on other things to be bothered by it; did he just say she was his soul mate? He'd known her for less than a week and he was throwing around soul mate? She appreciated the romance of it all, being a romantic at heart and all but she wasn't dumb enough to believe mentally well-balanced men ran into a serious commitment that easily.

'This imprint thing is it-,'

'It's a biological and psychological reaction us wolves have when we meet the person we're destined to be with; it's like faith pointed you out and said that's her, love her take care of her, she's your world-, you're the centre of my universe Blair, literally, I can't _live_ without you, I love you and I'm willing to be anything to you that you want me to be, I would do _anything_ for you.'

Blair just nodded slowly, her mind racing at two hundred miles a minute: he loved _her_, he wanted to be with _her_, _she_ was his world apparently and they were _destined_ to be together…she felt like swooning and squealing and giggling, this was everything she'd ever dreamed of-, _this was her Elizabeth Bennet moment, _her epic romance, yes her Mr. Darcy had some _furry qualities_ but she wasn't going to let that little titbit rain on her parade.

'Blair?' Jacob said snapping out of her train of thought with a panicky rant; 'I'm sorry Blair, I shouldn't have laid it all on you like that. God I probably sounded like some crazy-,'

'Hush,' Blair said effectively shutting him up. 'Yes I was somewhat shocked by your confession, but I was _pleasantly_ shocked Jacob.'

'You mean-?'

'I mean I'm flattered to be the centre of your universe,' she said smilingly daintily; centre of the universe had such a nice ring to it, didn't it?

He broke out into an enormous grin as he tugged her closer, almost onto his lap before resting his head on her shoulder: 'you have no idea how much this means to me,' he whispered before peppering her neck with butterfly kisses. 'You're so ridiculously perfect.'

Blair let out a content sigh, absently running her fingers up and down his spine: _she was perfect. _

She felt him place a soft kiss on her cheek before finally capturing her lips with his…..

Jacob felt relief wash over him and couldn't believe his luck: first she took the wolf thing in stride and now she's pleased about the whole imprint thing? Imprinting wasn't supposed to be easy; Sam had scared his imprint for life, Quil had caused a scandal, Rachel had locked herself in her closet- again and even Kim had made a scene about it and she'd been in love with Jared for most of her life and yet here he was being kissed by his perfectly happy little imprint-, he couldn't be happier, finally after all the bull he'd been through with Bella, his luck was changing.

That was until he caught a painfully familiar smell; Leah. And he just knew shit was about to hit the fan. She'd been pretty vocal about her annoyance at him imprinting, let alone him imprinting on a paleface and she was so not going to let it slide without being a complete bitch about it.

'Gag,' Leah said announcing her presence to Blair causing her to pull away still managing to look like a perfectly dignified lady instead of a teenager who had just gotten caught making out.

'Hello to you too Leah,' Jacob said giving her a warning look; she might bitch at everyone but he was not going to let her bitch at Blair, not that he didn't think the tiny brunette couldn't handle it verbally but because he was kind of afraid of that the verbal clash might turn into a physical one were Leah obviously had the upper hand even when on the receiving end of a slap.

'So that's your famous imprint?' Leah questioned effectively ignoring Blair's presence, causing his imprint to narrow her eyes into devious little slits.

'_That_ famous imprint has a name,' she sneered in a sugary sweet tone of voice; that voice did _not_ sound like a good sign.

Leah finally looked at her; her eyes travelling from the top of Blair's curls to her manicured little toes, making a show of judging her appearance. 'And what might that be? Bella the second?'

'Excuse you?' Blair questioned, calmly arching a single eyebrow at her as she rose to her feet making him follow suit: if push came to shove he could always throw himself between Leah and Blair to protect his feisty little imprint from being ripped apart.

'Well it seems like our fearless leader has a type: pale clueless little brunettes with zero personality.'

Jacob shot her an angry glare: 'Leah-,'

'I'm Blair _Waldorf_,' she stated matter-of-factly a positively evil little smile plastered on her angelic little face. 'And you will _not_ compare me to that _Bella-person_ since I'm not an insipid, spineless, inept _sponge_ with a fetish for dead people,' she stated with an air of dictatorial authority.

Jacob threw her a baffled look: had Rachel given her one of her anti-Bella tirades? Because he sure as hell hadn't filled her in on the specifics of the pseudo-relationship between him and Bella and that little speech sounded pretty damn researched-, he was _so_ going to have another talk with his big sis about Bella bashing in front of Blair.

'But you _are_ _both_ over-privileged whiny little brats apparently,' Leah sneered, purposely using her considerably height advantage to look down on her almost degradingly.

Blair's fake smile was replaced by a nasty little sneer that distorted her angelic face and made her look almost _vampirical,_ which Jacob thought was pretty damn disturbing.

'You might be the bitch of this little pack-, both _figuratively and literally_ but _I _am _the head bitch of_ New York City and that means I'm _miles_ ahead of you on the _bitch scale_; you do _not_ want to go to war against me…even if you can transform from normal bitch to wolf-bitch,' she added as an afterthought.

Jacob flinched; he admired the fact she wasn't some meek little mouse like Bella had been at times-, at times meaning _whenever Edward was involved,_ but like Bella she had practically no sense of self-preservation, which he just knew meant that she was going to scare the crap out of him on even more occasions than even Bella had been able to.

There was a tense silence where the two just stared at each other like two predators sizing each other up before finally pouncing; the stress of it all was seriously shortening his lifespan. And when Leah moved her lips, he was about one millisecond away of shoving Blair out of the way but then…

She smirked. She _legitimately_ smirked.

'Nice to meet you Waldorf,' she drawled before strolling back to the kitchen as if their little face-off hadn't even happened: what the fuck was happening here?

'She's not so bad,' Blair stated matter-of-factly as she pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

_What? _Had he just blacked out and missed some essential piece of conversation?

'Will you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom,' she said cheerfully either not realising or blatantly ignoring that she had been like-, _an inch_ from death just moments ago.

'It's upstairs first door on the left,' he said but she just rolled her eyes at him.

'I know Jacob I've been here before remember?' she said before darting off, leaving him to ponder what had exactly happened here: had Leah just really approved of Blair? Or had there little standoff been some fucked up figment of his imagination?

He was snapped out of his revelry by the kitchen door flinging open revealing a grinning Paul: 'Did I miss something completely epic?' he asked flopping down onto the couch causing it to grunt under his sudden weight.

'What did you hear?' Jacob asked

'I saw Leah on her way out, she said Blair was_ "okay"_ which freely translated from _Leah speak_ means _"totally awesome",_' he explained. 'How the fuck did that happen?'

'I have no idea,' Jacob said raking a hand through his hair; he himself still pretty baffled by what exactly had taken place between the two girls, 'they exchanged a couple of insults and then just stood there staring at each other-, I thought Leah was going to try and rip her head off or something but she just smirked and walked off saying it was nice to meet her, and _I really don't get it_.'

'She had that effect on me too,' Paul stated with a shrug. 'I think it's the _badassness_-, you can't help but respect so much badassness in such a tiny package, she's like a _Jedi or something_...that and she like _the anti-Bella_, Leah's bound to appreciate that,' he added with a smirk. '_We all do_.'

**T.B.C**

**Tada, I hope you liked it. **

**The next chapter is going to be far more light-hearted and fast paced but I do have a question; I think you're all expecting a certain Gossip Girl character to turn up pretty soon and for those of you who need more clues: I'm not talking about Serena here ;) but my question is: should I try and incorporate more Gossip Girl elements? More Serena, Nate, etc? Or is everything fine the way it is? **

**Hope to hear from you all! **


	8. Chapter 8: Notes on an Almost Scandal

**Okay finally chapter eight, I should've posted this last week but something totally dramatic happened near my hometown and I sort of got sidetracked for a while and forget I didn't actually post this: epic fail. ****But anyways here's chapter eight: definitely not my best work and I really hope I'm not disappointing you guys too badly!**

...

..

**Chapter eight: Notes on **_**an Almost**_** Scandal**

_'A jealous wolf in human clothes? Jeez Jake, do you want to send her running to the hills screaming? Girls really don't dig the whole green-eyed monster thing especially not when the guy's like an actual monster.' – Embry Call_

..

…..

He glared out the window studying the events outside with fanatic intensity: he didn't like what was happening- actually he didn't like it _at all. _

Because well, _Seth giving Blair driving lessons_-, he almost actually _growled _at the thought and had to use all the restraint he possessed to keep him from marching outside and dragging her back inside _caveman style_-, which probably wouldn't only result in a very pissed off Blair-, _something told him she was a bit too feminist to be dragged around like that. _

He winched as the truck jerked a few times before coming to a rough standstill: judging from the anxious bouncing of his leg to the hammering of his heart he apparently felt distinctively antsy at leaving Blair in Seth's care. Okay he trusted the kid with _his life_ and that of his pack but that didn't necessarily mean he trusted him with _his imprint's life_.

He'd wanted to teach her how to drive himself, but Emily had quickly vetoed the idea bringing up the _Jared-teaching-Kim-fiasco_ to convince him that overprotective wolves could not teach their girlfriends how to drive without the imminent threat of a break-up.

Sure she had a point-, Emily _always_ had a point-, but that didn't mean he had to like it! _Because he didn't…like at all. _

'So she just accepted it-, _without question_?' Embry asked snapping him out of his monologue; Emily had apparently just finished the tale of how he'd told Blair about the imprinting thing with Sam nodding every now and then in agreement and Paul's snoring in the living room as background noise.

'Yep,' Jacob answered popping the p, though his eyes still fixed on what was happening outside.

'Oh,' Embry muttered.

_Oh? _

Jacob tore his eyes away from Blair's general location to look at his friend: he _knew_ Embry and he knew that tone: something was bothering him.

'What oh?'

Embry made a face, slumping back in his chair apprehensively: 'it's just kind of weird-, that's all.'

'Weird how?'

'It's just…she just accepted it like-, like it's this _normal thing_,' he muttered obviously mulling over everything he said. 'Look I know she's good with the whole _supernatural thing_ but girls don't just accept the whole: _I'm-tied-to-you-forever-thing_ without some hesitation and drama….I mean just look at Kim. She _loved_ Jared before any of this wolf-stuff went down and even she lost it when he told her about the imprinting thing because she felt like he was forced to love her.'

Jacob frowned, feeling the onset of a headache knocking at his skull: he was right, Embry _was always right _and as much as he wanted to pretend he'd just been lucky for once-, deep down, he knew there was something wrong with Blair just accepting the imprint thing without question: this town just didn't _do_ no-complications.

Sam let out a loud sigh. 'I hate to say this Jacob but Embry meet be right here: you two haven't even known each other for a week-, you've barely talked to each other and yet she's totally okay with spending the rest of her life with you?'

_Way to make me feel better Sam. _All he had succeeded in doing was making him want to bang his head into the table because yet again faith had totally fucked him over only this time faith had been sneaky about it and he still had to figure out exactly what was going on: _just great…absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. _

'Can you boys stop being all fatalistic about it?' Emily piped in. 'Blair's from a broken home and both her parents are apparently successful at what they do-, she probably didn't get a lot of attention growing up and is probably just eager for someone give her unconditional attention and love. It's only normal considering the circumstances.'

'You're right,' Jacob muttered as titbits of conversation came flooding back to him: she'd told him about the hostile relationship she had with her mother, about being turned down by people-, how the fuck could he have forgotten about that? She'd looked so hurt-, so vulnerable-, _he was officially one of the worst fucking imprinters ever. _

'And than there's that guy,' Emily added with a sigh. 'There's nothing wrong with her, she's probably just a bit damaged around the edges.'

Jacob's world came to a momentary standstill as he processed her sentence: 'what guy, Em?'

Emily's eyes widened almost comically as she clamped a hand in front of her mouth: 'oh _crap_ you didn't know.'

You knew things were serious when Emily started throwing around swearwords.

'What guy Em?' Jacob said flexing his fingers in an attempt to control the completely unreasonable surge of anger he felt at the thought that some idiot had messed with his tiny imprint's feelings.

'Oh God I can't believe I just blurted that out,' she muttered raking a hand through her hair.

'Emily-,'

'His name's _Chuck something-or-another_, I can't remember all the specifics but it sounded pretty intense and it ended with him sweeping her off her feet before abandoning her at an airport to cheat on her with an interior decorator.'

'You can't remember his last name but you remember he cheated on her with an interior decorator?' Embry repeated frowning. 'Way to prioritize Em.'

She just threw him a chastising look.

Jacob took deep breaths as he tried to pick apart the situation without having a wolfy outburst, because Sam would seriously kick his ass if he lost his shit around Emily: there had been a guy-, a guy she cared about and the guy had apparently hurt her and that was enough to make him want to book a ticket to New York and rip this _Chuck guy_ apart inch by inch…he knew he probably was being completely unreasonable but there was a feral wolf inside of him and the wolf-, yeah he didn't like to share.

'Don't tell her I told you!' Emily ordered. 'I totally just went against all things _girl_ by telling you and I really don't want her to hate me-, there's too much testosterone in this house!'

Jacob just threw her a look. 'I'm a jealous wolf in human clothes Em-, how do you think I can keep that quiet without having an aneurism?'

'A jealous wolf in human clothes?' Embry repeated raising his eyebrows. '_Jeez Jake_, do you want to send her running to the hills screaming? Girls really don't dig the whole green-eyed monster thing especially not when the guy's like _an actual monster_.'

'Embry's right!' Emily said jumping on Embry's statement as if it was a lifeline. 'You can't just grill her about an ex-boyfriend, she'll just get mad. You have to wait until Blair feels comfortable enough to open up about it _then_ you can talk about it-, but don't just confront her out of thin air.'

Now normally Jacob would be the first to admit that made perfect sense but imprinting really fucks up a guy's common sense-, maybe he should invest in a year's supply of duct tape and just keep on gagging himself until you know-, Blair felt _comfortable_ with him.

'It's easy Jake,' Sam stated pulling him out of his psychotic-monologue, 'either shut up about it or get dumped-, which one would you prefer?'

'Good point,' Jacob muttered causing Sam to shoot him a knowing grin. 'It gets better right?'

'What imprinting?' Sam asked frowning. 'Of course it does,' he added throwing Emily a tender look.

'No the _creepy stalker_ like thoughts-, they go away right? Because right now I'm thinking about building a tree house near her house so I can watch her constantly and _it's scaring the crap out of me_.'

Sam gave him a look that balanced between sympathetic and amused. 'Nope, sorry.'

'Fuck,' he muttered raking a hand through his short hair: imprinting was probably _the best thing_ that ever happened to him but it was _the worst thing_ that ever happened to his sanity…excluding his bizarre love affair with one Bella Swan of course, _that really fucked him up._

His eyes darted back over to the window where Seth was still trying to teach Blair how to drive, trying being the operative word here because yet again the truck gave a few jerks before roughly coming to a halt causing his heart to physically skip a beat-, _this was going to be a very long day. _

Blair let out a sigh of frustration before roughly shoving a lock of hair behind her ear in a very irate and definitely not dainty sort of way; driving was definitely not her forte and that couldn't be tolerate because Blair Waldorf was good _at everything _that was consideredrespectable by modern day society, by default.

'You almost got it right this time!' Seth said cheerfully, trying to keep her spirits up but only succeeding in raising her frustration levels with his constant _chipper-ness_; did this boy live on _sunshine, lollipops and rainbows _or something? Because this degree of constant happiness was definitely not normal human behaviour…

'Why can't Jacob just teach me how to drive?' Blair whined: because she honestly didn't want to lose her self control and get made at this grinning _Care Bear_ because that would possibly be worse than kicking a puppy plus she was sure Jacob wouldn't mind her bitchiness-, since he was _meant to love her forever and all. _

'Because Jake would put _training wheels_ on this car if we'd let him,' Seth said with a boyish grin, 'it's the imprint thing, it sort of makes smart guys act like complete morons,' he motioned towards the kitchen window where Jacob was sitting, staring at her with maniacal focus; the one time she'd actually gotten the car to move he'd shouted at her to slow down because apparently going five miles an hour was hazardous for her health.

'Are you even old enough to drive?' she said giving Seth a critical look: he might be oddly colossal but judging from the impish grin and gangly limbs-, she sincerely doubted he was sixteen.

'Well maybe not according to _the white man_-,' he started evadingly; the white man? Definitely not sixteen…._her Waldorf instincts never failed her. _

'Oh God,' she muttered thumping her head against the seat: she was being taught how to drive by someone who didn't even have his licence, could things get any more ridiculous?

'But I've been driving for years on the rez!'

Blair rubbed her brows in frustration: 'aren't their people who actually have their license who can teach me how to drive?'

'Not likely, I'm totally the _calmest_ wolf around! The others freak at the mention of a girl driving let alone driving a truck! You should've seen Jared when he was teaching Kim: one hand clutching the door and one hand on the parking break _at all times, _she kicked him out of the car after her third lesson, hasn't let him in since.'

'What about Embry?' she questioned knowing fully well she was grasping at straws.

'He's still recovering from the nervous breakdown he had when he was teaching Collin how to drive,' he answered matter-of-factly. 'Collin thought it would be cool to like due 75 miles an hour while driving through the woods-, Embry had like _an aneurism_ and was so pissed-, and Embry doesn't get pissed-, EVER.'

'Okay, okay, I get your point,' she muttered waving her hand at him before something dawned on him. 'Did you just imply Kim has her driving license?'

'Yep,' he answered popping the p.

'What about Rachel and Emily?'

Seth just nodded his reply, obviously not understanding where she was getting at: probably too distracted by thoughts of his next meal.

'Than they can teach me,' she stated simply as she brushed the creases out of the skirt of her dress feeling quite pleased with her powers of deduction. 'I obviously don't understand the boy's way of explaining it, maybe I should try the girl's way-, it's probably the more logical one anyway.'

Seth raised an eyebrow at her. 'You're going to ask Rachel to teach you how to die? Do you _want_ Jacob to have a nervous breakdown or do you just have a death wish?'

'Well maybe not Rachel,' she muttered: he did have a point, the woman drove _like Princess Di's driver_ and she had no intention of dying tragically young.

'I tried,' Seth said with a shrug before jumping out of the truck with _wolfy-ease_ and before she could even reach out to open her door he had opened it for her grinning ear to ear as he extended his hand. _'Milady?'_

'I bet you have the girls in your class eating out of your hand, don't you?' she smiled as she gratefully took his hand to climb out of the truck, because however built these things obviously didn't factor in small girls and short dresses.

Seth's copper skin took on a distinct reddish hue as he grinned at her bashfully.

'I'll take that as a yes than,' she totally understood; he was already adorable now with his sweet smile and cute features and there was no doubt in her mind he would grow up to be devastatingly handsome with an even more impressive physique.

'Doesn't matter,' he mumbled still blushing furiously, 'I'm kind of holding out for the one.'

Blair could barely suppress an exclamation of adorableness; now she could add hopeless romantic to the list of what made Seth so damn adorable, _definitely a great catch._

'Well I hope you find her sooner rather than latter because you're just too cute to be single,' she said with a smile enjoying how he turned even redder at her praise: he was so delightfully uncomplicated, except for _the whole wolf-thing_ of course.

'You're yanking my chain,' he muttered as they made their way inside the house only to be greeted by four curious faces.

'How did the driving lessons go?' Jacob asked feigning ignorance and failing-, _miserably_.

'Don't insult my intelligence Black,' Blair drawled, neatly positioning her dress before finally sitting down next to Jacob. 'You and I both know you were staring at us. I've told you before you're not subtle-, _at all_.'

Jacob cringed. 'Well maybe I occasionally-,'

'Seth,' Blair said turning to the younger boy for assistance.

'Bro you were staring so hard I'm surprised the truck didn't spontaneously combust,' he stated grinning ear-to-ear before shoving one of Emily's cupcakes in his mouth and hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter.

'Thank bro,' Jacob grumbled throwing him a peeved look.

'What? You can't honestly expect me to lie to an imprint,' Seth said with a shrug. 'They're the ones who feed us.'

'I trained you well,' Emily said with a grin.

'Traitor,' Jacob muttered. 'It's a good thing vampires don't bake cookies or you'd switch sides.'

'Don't be stupid Jake, there's no way they could bake better cookies than Em,' Seth retorted with an impish grin: honestly could this boy be any more adorable?

Too bad he wasn't gay; _he would've been perfect for Eric. _And imagine the look on Lily's face when her son brought home a bulky Native? _Positively priceless…_she already got twitchy when Serena dated that Hispanic boy back in middle school.

'Good afternoon everyone,' Paul announced appearing in the doorway looking distinctively more dishevelled as per usual after his long nap. 'Driving lesson done huh?' he said when his eyes landed on Blair. 'What did I miss? Anything funny?'

'She barely got the thing moving' Seth answered earning himself her patented death glare. 'So neah, nothing exciting.'

'Good,' Paul said with a yawn. 'I wanna be awake to see Jacob lose his shit the first time she hits 20 miles an hour.'

'I'm sure you'll have front-row seats when I do because _I'll be running you over_,' Blair said sweetly as she threw them an annoyed little glare: _nobody_ made fun at the expense of a Waldorf.

'Oh c'mon B, where's the love?' Paul said with a grin.

'I'm destined to love Jacob; nobody said _you_ were part of the package.'

'Burn!' Seth announced with a grin but Paul just gave him an indulgent big brother type of look.

'You're really taking the imprint thing really well huh?' Paul said trying to smooth down his hair that was sticking out in odd angles.

Blair couldn't help the twitch that occurred in her right eye: 'if you're going to reboot the whole; _you're-taking-this-really-well-thing_ I sincerely suggest you update your repertoire because that line is seriously getting on my last nerve,' she stated her tone sharper than she'd intended.

'Aw don't be like that B,' Paul cooed before snatching an apple from the table with lightning speed, blink and you missed it-, _she actually did miss it_; they could make a fortune pick-pocketing. 'It's just most girls threw tantrums at the whole imprint thing, I mean Rachel locked herself in the closet… _again_.'

'She does that a lot huh?' Blair quipped.

'She's been doing that since she was a kid, apparently it's her _safe place,_ whatever the hell that might mean,' Jacob said with a shrug. 'Started after she read Narnia, my guess is she's still just trying to find the place.'

Paul let out a barking laugh: 'sounds like my Rach.'

But Blair wasn't as interested in Rachel's obvious mental instability since _she'd been privy to that information _ever since they'd met, as she was in what Paul had said first: 'so, if I understood you correctly, Rachel's your imprint?'

'Yep,' Paul said before taking a bite out of his apple.

'Rachel is Paul's imprint, Emily is Sam's, Claire is Quill's and Kim is Jared's,' Embry droned, 'Just follow the trail of sickly lovey-doviness and if in doubt just check if they're attached at the hip-, _or any other body part for that matter_.'

But most of Embry's statement was lost on her since her mind zoomed in on one thing and one thing alone: 'Quill and Claire?' she repeated, her voice taking on an odd pitchy tone; she knew these people were too good to be true, people weren't this nice without there being some sort of _social deviance_.

Paul just smirked, taking a bite of his apple, visibly unfazed and obviously amused while the other four exchanged panicky looks: they should look panicky she'd just uncovered their little sect's disgusting little secret.

'He really _is_ _Pee-wee Herman_,' she muttered more to herself than to them.

'No, no, no!' Jacob said immediately turning towards her and grabbing her hands as if to keep her from running.

Which, actually wasn't that bad of an idea-, since she really was seriously debating running to the nearest police station to report their little cult and maybe calling National Security in the process…

'Blair,' Jacob said his thumb rubbing soft circles on her palms, 'it's really _nothing_ like that.'

'Yeah B, c'mon, Quill _a child molester_?' Seth said his face bunched up in obvious disgust.

Paul let out a loud snort waving his apple around for added effect. 'I think there's a better chance of him _getting molested_ and he's a six foot tall werewolf for fucks sake, guy's a dumbass but he legitimately doesn't have a bad bone in his body.'

'He thinks of her as a little sister!' Emily chimed in. 'Claire's my niece Blair! If there was anything only slightly off about their relationship I would _never_ let him around her.'

Blair threw them a doubtful look: yeah, that may be explanation enough for _a local townie_ but hello; she was a born and bred New Yorker, distrustfulness was in her nature!

'When we first found out about this we were just as freaked out as you are right now,' Jacob said gently pulling her closer to him, as per usual, 'but then we saw-, _in his head _how he thought about her and there was _nothing_ weird in there_! I swear_: his main concerns were if she'd had _a nice nape_ and whether or not she was _eating her fruits and vegetables_! _Nothing Pee-wee Herman_!'

'And if there had been I would've ripped him apart myself,' Sam stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms in front of his chest; he didn't attempt to reassure her, in fact it seemed like he was talking more to himself than to them….and that-, _that kind of convinced her. _

'Okay,' she said nodding her head, 'I believe you but if I ever see anything even remotely off, I'm calling the police.'

'I'll dial the number for you,' Jacob said with a crooked grin, raising her hands to his lips and gently kissing them: _sigh_…could he be any more Humphrey Bogart in Casablanca?

'Gag,' Paul said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Jacob tore his eyes away from her: 'Paul, shut up!'

'What are you telling me to shut up for?' Paul said indignantly, nodding towards Embry. 'He's the dumbass who blabbed us in this mess.'

'But he's not annoying, _you are_.'

There was a loud thud coming from the sitting room as someone apparently slammed the door.

'I guess we'll just have to ask your sister,' Paul retorted with a smirk and soon enough the door opened revealing a very-, _proper_ and barely recognizable Rachel: she was donning neutral, understated make-up and her hair was pulled into a tight chignon and most shockingly she was wearing dress pants-, _horrible dress pants_ but dress pants nonetheless, a white button up and _oh-the-horror_ plimsolls-, people still wore plimsolls?

'What's going on in here?' Rachel asked calmly barely sparing them a glance as she flung herself onto the chair.

Blair raised her eyebrows: wasn't this about the part where she bounced through the room like a bouncy ball?

'Embry just dropped _the_ _Quill-and-Claire-bomb_ on Blair,' Paul explained leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, 'while she was _totally_ unprepared.'

'Nothing can prepare you for the Quill and Claire bomb-, _trust me_,' she mumbled as she pulled the pins from her hair and shaking it out of her tight chignon.

Blair couldn't help but notice how-, _normal_ Rachel was right now; it was a flummoxing experience to say the least, it was as if someone had took her and pumped her full of Ritalin.

'Long day baby?' Paul questioned his hands gliding of his girlfriend's frail shoulders.

'You have no idea how exhausting it is to explain to someone that their health insurance doesn't cover _boob jobs_ since it's not a necessity no matter how flat-chested your sixteen-year-old daughter might be,' she muttered closing her eyes while rubbing her temples.

Blair could barely keep herself from quipping that in New York that would be classified as a necessity.

'I have some news that might cheer you up!' Seth announced loudly prompting Rachel to crack open a single eye.

'Oh?'

'Blair and Jake are dating.'

'Aww,' Rachel said turning her head towards them, smiling tiredly, 'nice going little bro, I knew you had it in you!'

Blair's jaw almost dropped: no exuberant exclamation? No dancing around the kitchen speaking at an ear-busting volume? Good God she knew work was hard _in the real world_ but she never thought it could have this kind of effect on a person…

'Jacob,' she whispered leaning in close, 'do you drug her before she goes to work?'

Paul and Seth both let out a loud, booming laugh and even Sam smirked in amusement. Blair scowled: damn their wolfy-senses, how could a girl subtly grill her boyfriend when they could hear _everything_?

'What's so funny?' Rachel asked quietly, resting her head against Paul's arm.

'Nothing baby,' he replied running a hand through her hair, '_wolf humour_.'

Blair offered him a small grin: _right answer-, _she'd always known she and Paul would get along just great, he had the scheming sort of mind that simply _screamed_ New York.

'Whatever,' Rachel mumbled in return, 'I'm too tired to care.'

'Want me to take you home babe?'

'Don't you have to patrol?'

'All done for today babe,' he said leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips: they were so cute when Rachel was _normal_ and Paul was-, _less Paul_…it seemed nice, she could see herself _liking_ that, _wanting_ that.

'Something wrong?' Jacob whispered in her ear, his nose nudging her cheek as his breath ghosted against the skin of her neck; and maybe she already had that…

She shook her head, offering him a smile: 'just thinking.'

'About?'

'Imprinting,' she blurted out-, damn she'd wanted to lie! 'It seems-, nice.'

'It is,' Paul called out interrupting their little moment.

'Paul!' Emily called out. 'Stop eavesdropping!'

Paul shrugged offhandedly: 'Can't help it Em.'

Blair just scowled: _damn those wolfy-senses. _

Jacob being the perfect gentlemen he seemed to be drove her home in her newly restored truck and dropped her off on her doorstep, on the dot, fifteen minutes before her nine o'clock curfew: early enough to impress her father with his respectful punctuality yet late enough to not affront her by ditching her too early-, just the kind of thoughtfulness she could appreciate.

She had a nice evening with daddy and Ramon lounging in the soft leather sofa set in front of the fireplace with _The Shawshank Redemption_, her father's favourite, playing on the large TV-screen about half an hour into the movie her father had casually asked for Jacob's name and had nonchalantly hinted that it would be nice if he could meet him sometime before changing the subject completely.

She appreciated her father's subtlety especially as apposed to her mother's blunt grilling sessions which usually just came down to a few key questions: how rich is he? Do his parents have any prestige? And more importantly-, _do they have priceless family jewels_? Her mother had been particularly fond of that one when she'd been dating Nate there was something about _the Vanderbilt ring_ particularly that seemed to turn her mother into a magpie.

Blair tucked her bare feet beneath her as she absently petted Cat, who had contently set up camp in her lap, focusing her attention back on the movie-, that is until she heard Ramon say something particularly note worthy.

'We should make sure we keep Cat inside, especially at night,' he said more to her father than to her. 'I z'ink z'ere might be a large animal wandering around in z'e garden.'

_Large animal huh? _

'Why do you think that?' her father questioned sitting up straighter in his recliner.

'Something flattened z'e rose bushes under Blair's window-, z'ey where completely _squished_!'

Blair could barely suppress a smirk: a large animal lounging beneath her window flattening rosebushes _two guesses who that might be…_

'Blair sweetheart, did you hear anything?'

'No daddy,' she answered innocently: _what_? She wasn't lying. She knew what-, or more like _who_ was squishing said rose bushes but she hadn't actually heard him do it. 'Probably just some deer,' she added dismissively, 'there are lots of them in the woods-, _I should know_.'

'It could be a bear,' Ramon offered his brow furrowed in slight alarm, 'z'ey are in z'ese woods as well, aren't z'ey?'

'Jacob says they don't come near the houses,' Blair lied easily; she'd been an expert at it since childhood after all.

Her father threw her an amused smile: 'well if Jacob says so…' he teased.

'Well bears or no bears I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted,' she said gliding off the couch, Cat neatly nestled in her arms. 'Goodnight daddy,' she said bowing down to press a kiss to her father's cheek.

'Good night darling-, don't let the deer bite,' he quipped.

'Oh ha-ha,' she drawled before turning her attention to Ramon. 'Bonne nuit Ramon.'

'Bonne nuit Blair,' he retorted before she trotted out of the living room, almost skipping up the stairs into her bedroom: it was half past eleven-, _chances were…_

She wrung open her window before leaning out of it: Jacob?' she called out, confident her father and Ramon wouldn't hear. 'Jacob I know you're out there.'

Slowly a hulking figure crawled out of the protective cover of the trees: men were just so predictable.

'Sleeping outside of my window? _Big Brother much_?' she drawled; her arms crossed but an amused smile playing at her lips.

The wolf also known as Jacob slowly looked up, looking like a puppy caught digging holes in the flowerbeds: how could he be this cute even as a wolf?

'Could you please _turn boy_? Because the _talking-to-animals-thing_ is just a bit too _Animal Planet_ for my taste.'

The wolf obediently got up and darted into the woods: but honestly _why bother?_ He'd already flashed her once; did he think she'd somehow forgotten about _that_ little debacle? Her musings were interrupted by a definitely human Jacob walking over to her window dressed solely in cut-off jeans his bronze skin actually glowing in the moonlight like in some smutty novel; never had a fashion faux-pas looked so attractive.

'Hey,' he said sheepishly raking a hand through the back of his hair.

'Jacob, have you been sleeping outside of my window?' she questioned raising an eyebrow at him, daring him to deny it.

'_Purely hypothetically speaking_; if I told you I have-, would you hand me a restraining order?'

'I might consider it,' she drawled: fact of the matter being that though it was somewhat disturbing to have him guarding her like an actual dog it was also romantic in a protective sort of way-, and at least he wasn't actually watching her sleep or anything equally _Fatal Attraction-esque_.

'Than no, definitely no,' he said with an embarrassed grin, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

'Jacob,' she started diplomatically, 'it's not that I don't appreciate your insistent need to protect me but _please_ don't set up camp in my backyard because Ramon is already convinced we have a bear lurking around and I really wouldn't want him to put a bullet through your skull while you're napping.'

'Blair no offence-, but Ramon doesn't really seem like the type to go outside and shoot something.'

'Don't let his looks fool you. Just trust me because as much as I love the French-, _they're ruthless_ when it comes to shooting things _especially when fur is involved_. So please, for my piece of mind just go home-, I'll text you first thing in the morning.'

Jacob opened his mouth to protest visibly not fully agreeing to the terms she was setting but she just cut him off with a despotic little wave of her hand: ' when there actual is something _dangerous_ around, you're welcome to sleep _in my room_. I won't have you ruining your back sleeping outside _on the cold ground_-, because I sincerely doubt Forks has a _licensed_ chiropractor. But until then I'm _banishing_ you back to your house.'

Jacob just threw her an amused look: 'Ordering me around beautiful?'

She ignored the little fluttering sensation she felt at the term _beautiful_: the steely Waldorf determination didn't waver under flattery-, _as charming as said flattering might be. _

'Of course,' she finally retorted with a smug, teasing little grin, 'I'm your imprint-, it's what we do.'

Jacob let out a loud chuckle, his eyes sparkling bright enough for her to see. 'You're enjoying this aren't you?'

She just smirked: 'good night Jacob, sweet dreams.'

'Sweet dreams beautiful,' he said throwing her one of his adorable little half-smiles.

She closed the window with panache before drawing the curtains obscuring her from his sight. She flung herself onto her bed, biting her lip to ward of a girlish giggle: _she definitely was making this imprint thing work for her._

**T.B.C **

**Okay I would like to say I know I really suck at replying to reviews and I feel awful for not doing it all the time but it's just I forget whether or not I replied-, so yeah I'm totally staring up some sort of bookkeeping system and from this chapter on I'm replying to ****every**** review or I'll be damned! **

**Further I would like the record to state I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, it's totally bland but on a lighter note the next chapter is going to be much more entertaining since we'll be making a time jump of a week or two: meaning Blair will be a bit more integrated in the pack life and her absence in "civilised society" is bound to get noticed by a certain individual who will ****finally**** make a cameo!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Devil wears Hermes

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I'm really sorry about not updating anymore, I didn't mean to bail on all of you. But I've had some drama with a certain gang of internet, well what's a nice word to describe them _–despots perhaps?-_ who actually seem consider themselves _knowledgeable_ critics.**

**I joined this site for fun, I never pretended to be an actual competent writer I write out strange stories because I don't know what to do with all of my imagination. I joined this site because it seemed like a fun way to share the strange inner workings of my mind not for people to abuse me and my poor innocent mailbox!**

**So I kind of got fed up and signed off for a while: you see, I've graduated high school and hence I consider myself to old to get involved in something as juvenile as online fights _(note: nobody wins an online argument, both parties just come off as looking like complete idiots). _And I'm sorry for those of you who were actually into this story and were actually keeping tabs on it but I hope you get where I'm coming from: every type of online abuse isn't just stupid but also very unpleasant for the "author" involved.**

**A couple of months after my hiatus the big purge started which was apparently caused by this little group of people and that just made me question the neutrality and fairness of this site. Some of the stories were indeed against the rules I get that, but a lot of them weren't…so who says that when I get targeted again the site won't just delete my story pointblank?**

**I'm going to take some time to reevaluate the situation; maybe I'll continue posting on this site maybe I'll start up a tumblr or something to get away from all this drama because the story is actually finished on my laptop.**

**Anyway yet again I am sorry for ditching this story for so long, but I hope you understand the predicament. I'll keep you posted.**

* * *

**Oh wow, is it 2012 already? My bad *sheepish grin***

**Well sorry for the long delay but do understand I've got quite a hectic school life right now. **

**Not only have classes and papers been keeping me busy but I'm also involved in an international project at my school which means I'm mentoring and guiding a whole gang of American students who are currently attending my school, which has been quite a handful: the whole Europe-America thing apparently is a huge culture-shock.**

**But that's beside the point, I hope the chapter can make up for my blatant lack of updating and since I've just finished my exams and my Americans have finally seemed to have found their footing for the most part I should be able to update a lot faster. **

**So now without further redo: the return of the New York version of Blair Waldorf! **

…..

..

**Chapter nine: The Devil wears **_**Hermes**_

'_Oh sweetie, of course I'm not threatening you. I'm just strongly advising you to do as told-, that's what a lady does…though you obviously wouldn't know anything about that.'- Blair Waldorf_

..

…..

Happiness wasn't living in a calm, non-stress atmosphere, it wasn't being able to finally semi-know how to drive nor was it being in a loving stable relationship with someone who positively adored her. No, happiness was shopping, darting in and out of shops, cooing over soft fabric and gorgeous colours and leaving with lots and lots of exciting goodies.

And Blair Waldorf was currently experiencing said happiness as she darted through the streets of Port Angeles, her arm linked with Kim's as they pushed Claire's stroller while Embry and Quil dutifully followed carrying their purchases in silent misery.

Port Angeles wasn't, by any stretch of imagination, 5th Avenue: the clothes were _tolerable_ at best and _horribly mainstream kitsch_ most of the time. The stores didn't offer perfectly presentable, knowledgeable personnel or glorious monogrammed high-end paper shopping bags lined with the softest of tissue paper. But right now all of that didn't matter, because after two weeks of none-shopping she was pretty sure she was only about _one inch_ away of enjoying shopping at _Walmart_.

'Why did we agree to this?' Quil muttered as he carelessly swung around the bag containing several headbands Blair had bought at some wishy-washy accessory store-, she made a mental note to buy some more presentable ones online, but these would do…_for now_.

'Because Jacob and Jared had to patrol but didn't want them heading out alone,' Embry retorted dully, 'so Sam told us to accompany them.'

'Why do we always do what Sam tells us to? Even when he's not using his Alpha voice?' Quil grumbled kicking a can off the sidewalk, nearly catapulting it to the other side of the street.

'I don't know-, maybe _because he's Sam _and he can kick our asses without even trying,' Embry drawled.

'Well it kind of sucks,' Quil stated matter-of-factly and then and there Blair had enough of his complaining and spun around to fully glare at them: flaming eyes, arched eyebrows and all.

'Can you two like stop complaining? We've only been here _for half an hour_!' she said rolling her eyes in exasperation because honestly what was half an hour when shopping?

'And in that half hour you've raided four stores,' Embry stated with an amused smirk.

'Yeah Blair, are you sure your ancestors weren't Vikings or something?' Quil added.

'And you,' Blair said pointing an accusing finger in Quil's general direction, ignoring their little barb point-blank, 'how can you complain? Claire's obviously pleased,' she said motioning towards the toddler who was happily cooing over the stuffed animal Blair had bought her, 'so as her imprinter you should be pleased by default!'

'I like seeing Claire happy, I don't necessarily like the things that make her happy,' he said matter-of-factly, throwing his tiny imprint an adoring smile which she happily returned.

'In short he's gonna keep complaining,' Embry quipped causing Blair roll her eyes.

'Well turn down the volume and I'll buy you food-, _a lot of food_.'

They threw her matching grins, obviously pacified by the prospect of food: they honestly were ruled by their stomach.

'Men,' she muttered turning back to Kim, 'they're so useless when shopping; hardly certified to carry the bags.'

Kim threw her an amused little smile: over the last two weeks Blair had grown to like Kim and her timid-nature and they were _friendly-ish_, or as friendly as Blair could be.

'We can hear you, you know!' Embry called as Blair serenely continued her way down Main Street promising herself to completely ignore any further complaining.

'You were supposed to,' she retorted in a singsong voice as her eyes scanned the shop windows before finally falling onto a gorgeous pair of black booties that would look gorgeous on Kim. She abruptly halted in front of the store, excitably pointing at the black _McQueen-like_ booties. 'I'm buying you those.'

'What?' Kim said her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Blair! You can't buy me those, they're three hundred dollars! You can't buy me a three hundred dollar present!'

'I can and I will,' Blair stated her tone strictly no-nonsense. 'Besides I'm sure professional driving lessons would have cost me way more than a pair of boots.'

'They're three hundred dollars!'

'I can afford it,' Blair said with a dismissive wave of the hand. 'They're nice and I like having well-dressed people around me! It's as much of a treat for me as it is for you.'

'Kim please just let her buy you the shoes,' Quil said actually being useful for once, 'you know she's stubborn and I really don't want to spend the rest of the day camping out in front of a shoe store. _I'm growing ovaries as we speak!' _

'Dude you've been growing ovaries ever since you imprinted,' Embry quipped.

'Have not!'

'You can name and identify all _the My Little Pony_ characters!'

'That show is great for her social development!' Quil argued.

Embry threw him an unimpressed look: 'like I said _OVARIES_.'

'They're always like that aren't they?' Blair questioned rubbing her temples in frustration.

Kim let out a chuckle: 'you're only figuring that out now?'

'I clung to hope.'

'Well I-,' Kim trailed off, the smile melting off her face as her eyes fixed on something in the distance. 'Can we go now?'

Blair raised an eyebrow, following Kim's gaze to a group of girls who were throwing them obvious looks, giggling in the process-, _subtle much?_

'Do you know them?' she questioned, coolly taking them in: two of them were tall and statuesque while the other one was small and curvy but all three of them had glowing russet skin-, _definitely Natives_.

Kim bit her lip, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. 'The tall one's my cousin Jessica.'

Jessica…_that sounded vaguely familiar. _

'Kim, don't let her get to you,' Embry said wrapping a comforting arm around her frail little shoulders, shielding her completely from their prying gazes: she forgot how sweet and thoughtful they could be…sometimes.

She shot Quil an inquisitive look which he answered by mouthing "Jared" over Kim's shoulder. Blair's eyebrows shot up in comprehension: so this was Jared's infamous flirty ex who was still trying to get her talons into his impressive form even though he was obviously completely besotted with her cousin? _Can you say tacky? _

In the distance she could hear the group of girls burst into a fresh fit of horrible, migraine inducing fake giggles: someone had obviously been watching _too much Mean Girls._

Kim easily slipped from under Embry's arm, her face pale as she bit her lip in a telling effort to keep it from trembling: 'I forgot to call my mom-,' she mumbled hiding her face behind a curtain of shiny black hair, 'I told her I'd call once we got her, she's probably worried so I'll just-,' she trailed off, storming off leaving behind a fresh batch of horribly pitchy giggles.

Embry nervously raked a hand though his hair, visibly uneasy at the thought of a crying female as he watched her hastily retreating back: 'I guess I should go after her-,'

Blair rolled her eyes: girl runs off crying, people should _always_ chase her-, _typical male deduction._

'Don't you dare Call!' she stated grabbing his arm more for emphasis than anything else. 'She ran of because she didn't want you to see her cry, you running after her would definitely defeat the purpose.'

'Are you sure?' Quil asked throwing her a doubtful look. 'Isn't it like the purpose of storming off that people, you know, _chase you_?'

'No plebeian it depends on the situation,' she stated crossing her arms impatiently. 'Now tell me exactly why Kim ran off crying so I can properly asses this _situation_-, because as much as she loves him this train wreck can't be all Jared related.'

Embry threw her a sheepish look. 'You're not going to like this.'

'Spill.'

'Jared's crowd-, _not Jared specifically, _was pretty awful to Kim before the whole _wolf-thing_ went down,' Embry explained cautiously. 'Things sort of eased up after Jared turned all protective-wolf-in-love and completely trashed the next guy who gave _his Kimmy_ grief but Jessica and her bitch brigade-,'

'Hey! Toddler in hearing distance!' Quil complained throwing his friend an angry look which he just shrugged off.

'Jessica never really stopped giving her grief, she still wants Jared and she's just a total jealous-,' he threw Claire a glance, '_person_.'

'Wasn't so hard now was it?' Quil muttered.

Blair would've rolled her eyes but she was too busy glaring holes into the squeaking group. Dear Lord if she tilted her head and squinted-, ignoring their different colourings the harlot even looked like little J. So dealing with her wouldn't just secure Kim's mental sanity but would also be therapeutic to her and her Upper East Side yoghurt-trauma! _It was basically a win-win-situation_! Who could argue with that logic?

But she wasn't here to _scheme_-, and she was trying to be _sweet_ goddamnit! She took deep steady breaths as she internally recited her new mantra religiously: sweet and gracious like _Hepburn_, sweet and gracious like _Hepburn_…

_Oh screw Hepburn, _it was_ Scarlett O'Hara _time_ and _the trollop was going down…

'Hold my Birkin,' she muttered tossing the precious bag in Embry's general direction, relying on his wolf-reflexes to catch her valued possession. She flipped back her hair for affect before pointedly strutting over in her four-inch Jimmy Choo heels that gave her an air of supremacy that could not be ignored-, even by the _fashionably challenged_.

'Blair, what are you doing?' Embry called after the initial surprise had worn of but he might as well have asked a brick wall: she was already halfway over and in full _Blair-Bitch-mode._

She darted over to _that thing_ with cool confidence; _it_ was watching her intently along with the rest of _the herd_. She halted right in front of her _mark_; effectively blocking her way with her petite frame and sheer female intimidation.

'Get lost,' the girl-, _Jessica_ said with naive disregard as Blair gave her a very apparent, critical once over; her eyebrows raised in contempt as her gaze went from her three inch roots to her tacky Wal-Mart wedges.

'God,' Blair breathed with faux sweetness, though the sharp underline was apparent for everyone to hear, 'they were right; you're pretty from far but really far from pretty.'

'What?' Jessica retorted visibly flummoxed; _obviously_ not the brightest star in the heavens…but she'd already gathered that much just from her outfit.

Blair just smiled sweetly in return: the Jared part might be _stretching_ the truth-, _just a little bit_ but the statement was sincere enough. Jessica wasn't pretty; one just _thought_ she was because she was tall and thin with long glossy hair-, but her skin was caked in an inch-thick layer of ill-chosen foundation in a futile attempt to conceal it's bumpy texture and her features were far too rough for her long thin face…she was a carefully constructed mirage that came apart as soon as you took a closer look: Rachel had been right, Jared had horrible taste in girls-, before Kim of course obviously imprinting installed _a certain sense of quality_ when it came to women, _just ask Jacob_.

'Who are you?' Jessica's tiny friend asked giving her a distrustful look: at least one of these _amateurs_ recognized a real _apex-predator_ when they saw one…

'Oh silly me,' she said carrying on in her cheerful Miss-America tone, 'I'm Blair, Jacob's girlfriend and consequently Kim's new _best friend_.'

Okay maybe she was stretching the best friend thing but note how she referred to Kim as an actual _friend_ and not just a _minion_…Serena would be so proud-, or well of the friend-thing, she'd probably just frown disapprovingly at the _ripping-into-idiots_ part…

'Aw she's got Jacob's making friends for her now too?' Jessica giggled. 'Well at least you're her age-, the Rachel and Emily pity party thing is just plain embarrassing.'

'Well at least her friends can't be removed by a good topical cream,' she retorted in a sing-song voice only to be yet again met by confused looks, she couldn't help but roll her eyes: _amateurs_.

Jessica huffed-, though obviously unsure of what _exactly_ had been said, she apparently realised it wasn't very flattering. 'Look I don't know-,'

Blair just waved a hand in front of her face affectively shushing her: 'stop your lips from moving; I'm not done talking to you. Now I've gathered you can be a bit of a bitch, especially when your cousin and her relationship to Jared are concerned. And since I've taken a friendly interest in said cousin it would be in your best interest to back off-,' she offered the faux-redhead a smile, '_or face the consequences_-, which may be unpleasant-, especially _for you_.'

'Are you threatening me?' Jessica said disbelievingly, distinctively resembling a cow watching a train go by.

'Oh sweetie, of course I'm not _threatening_ you,' Blair shot back positively saccharine. 'I'm just _strongly advising_ you to do as told-, _that's what a lady does_…though you obviously wouldn't know anything about that.'

'I'm not afraid of you,' Jessica said crossing her arms defiantly-, though her tone said otherwise.

Blair took a deep breath: god this girl was either dense or clueless, or _possibly_ even a combination of both.

'Listen Jessica, I'm Blair, _Waldorf_, I _own_ New York and now I'm _effectively_ _taking control_ of this area so I STRONGLY advise you to GET WITH THE PROGRAM!' Blair said letting her irritation finally take over as she gave them her best _crazy-Joan-Crawford-eyes._ 'So keep your cheap red manicure and overstuffed bra away from Kim's Jared and back-off you _Native American Snookie_ or I will DESTROY you!'

'Jess,' the tiny, semi-smarter one said being the first to recover from well _Blair_. 'Maybe you _should_ just back off Jared, he's obviously not interested and-,' she threw Blair an antsy look, 'I honestly don't think he's worth the trouble.'

Hallelujah someone had seen the light of Waldorf!

Jessica just nodded, fearfully staring at Blair. Blair on the other hand couldn't suppress a smirk: finally things were taking a familiar direction.

'So we agree?' she said unable to suppress a smirk: finally the natural order of things was restored, she was feared and obeyed by the lower human life forms, it reminded her of New York!

'Yes,' Jessica answered dutifully.

'Okay, I'm done here!' she said cheerfully offering them a dazzling smile as if she hadn't just pulled absolute authority on them. 'Ta-ta ladies and Jessica _try_ not to forget our little chat, okay?'

She turned her back to them; with a hand on her hip and a dramatic swoosh of her hair before casually walking back to Quil and Embry who were staring at her-, _like fish_.

'What?' she asked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'What was _that_?' Quil questioned looking somewhat befuddled.

She threw them her most sugary smile: 'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Blair you just went _Total Recall_ on them and you're honestly going to act like nothing happened,' Embry added.

'Not that it wasn't epic,' Quil added, 'because I might not know what exactly happened…_but you totally won_.'

Blair sighed: there obviously was no way in hell that these two were going to keep their mouth or _their mental mouths_ _for that matter_ shut and Jacob was so going to find out about her _less_ _appealing_ qualities-,_ this was going to be such a problem_.

'It was nothing-, _all right_?' she said, glaring them down.

'You're actually tying to deny you did something nice?' Quil said somewhat unimpressed by her glare, apparently spending so much time with Leah desensitised them from angry glares-, _it was so irksome _and it left her no choice but to deny this ever happened.

'I didn't do anything, now hand me back my Birkin,' she said snatching her precious plum matte faux-crocodile Birkin from his oblivious, unworthy hands.

'You name all your handbags?' Embry questioned.

'No, just the 100,000 dollar ones,' she muttered rolling her eyes. 'It's the _model's_ name plebe, are you honestly telling me you've never heard of thé Birkin bag?'

'You paid 100,000 dollars for a bag AND you let _me_ hold it? Are you CRAZY? And no I haven't heard of it, I'm from LA PUSH not _Vogue-town._'

'More like crazy rich,' Quil muttered giving the Birkin an impressed look.

'It's a Birkin,' Blair stated simply. 'It's not just _a bag_, it's an investment. Now are you just going to stand here like _hobos_ or are you going to look for Kim and help me fix this mess?'

'Kimmy!' Claire cheered clapping her hands together, pleasantly oblivious to everything that had just happened.

'Yes sweetie, we're going to go get Kimmy and how about we get a yummy milkshake after that?' she cooed indulgently.

'Milkshakes?' Quil said, his head popping up eagerly.

'I was asking Claire, you big oaf,' Blair stated, 'now push the damn stroller and sniff search for Kim.'

'We're shapeshifters-, _not dogs_,' Embry muttered matter-of-factly.

'I said _sniff_,' she retorted with a dismissive wave of the hand: why they insisted on nitpicking about details she had no idea.

Three hours latter the Jessica-incident was just a distant memory as Kim and Blair lounged on the couch at Emily's house, cup of tea in hand and surrounded by their spoils of war: surprisingly enough it turned out Port Angeles actually had some decent little boutiques that offered _acceptable_ brands and _of course_ she'd bought Kim those delectable little booties.

Needless to say she was currently silently enjoying her _after-shopping-spree-buzz_.

'Hello beautiful,' a deep baritone said snapping her out of her train of thought before being enveloped by a familiar warmth as Jacob pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

'Hey,' she said turning around, a soft smile spreading across her features when she took him in looking like a Greek God dressed solely in his cut-off jeans-, not even in her wildest dreams had she guessed she would ever find cut-offs attractive. 'Had a nice patrol?'

He shrugged: 'pretty boring.'

'Boring is good, means no scary vampires are chasing you,' Blair stated causing Jacob to let out a soft chuckle before leaning in and pressed a chaste little kiss to the corner of her mouth.

'I'd ask how you're shopping trip was but judging from all the bags you enjoyed yourself.'

'It was okay.'

'She insisted on buying me three hundred dollar boots,' Kim piped up shaking her head, snapping out of her exhausted coma; apparently she wasn't used to shopping expeditions, _go figure._

Jacob stared at her unblinkingly: 'three hundred dollars?' he repeated slowly.

'Aww sweetie did you hit your head?' Blair drawled sweetly as she patted his arm.

'_Ask her to introduce you to Birkin! Her 100,000 dollar bag!'_ Quil hollered from the kitchen, briefly interrupting his pigfest just to rat her out: oh she was honoured, _insert eye roll here please._

'100,000 dollars,' Jacob mouthed wide-eyed. 'Please tell me he's kidding.'

'Sadly no,' Embry said waltzing into the room and flopping down next to Kim, 'her bag really does cost more than my house.'

Blair sighed; she was such a _martyr_ for her handbags: 'a Birkin is not just a bag, it's an experience.'

'Not just a bag huh? Does it fly you to the moon? Because for 100,000 dollars _it should_.'

'I had to specifically request a _faux_-crocodile skin and the clasp contains diamonds Jake! So it's a pretty reasonable price for an absolute icon of craftsmanship!'

'Diamond clasp?' Jake repeated visibly unimpressed by her little speech. 'Do you really _need_ a diamond clasp?'

'I don't need one _per se_-,'

'Better start saving up those pay checks bro!' Embry interrupted amused. 'You imprinted on the Poor Little Rich Girl.'

'Ignore him, though I admit wealth is an attractive quality in a man, it doesn't guarantee a happy relationship, _billionaires are fickle_,' Blair mused before taking a sip from her cup of tea. 'Trust me, I should know,' her mind drifting back to _the Basstared_, the hurt was still there but the once sharp pain had been dulled to a soft ache: she supposed she had Jacob to thank for that.

'So I don't need expensive presents to keep you happy huh?' Jacob questioned bowing down to playfully nuzzle her neck, before pressing a kiss the tender skin.

'Expensive no, presents yes,' she said playfully pushing him away as she fought to keep herself from giggling. 'I'll settle for _being_ _an economic girlfriend but not for being a cheap one_.'

'I can definitely live with that, as long as your mine,' Jacob stated with that adorable half-grin of his before pressing a chaste little kiss to her lips.

'Awww,' Kim cooed as Embry made a face.

'Just take her home already and leave the mushy stuff for when you're alone in the car-, _I just ate you know_,' Embry said with mock disgust.

Jacob rolled his eyes and threw a very rude hand gesture in Embry's general direction.

'_Scrooge_ is right though,' Blair stated, 'Daddy's expecting me to come home for dinner today, apparently you're hogging me.'

'I take pride in hogging you,' Jacob said taking her hand and gently pulling her to her feet and flush against his warm body.

'You're awfully touchy feely today Mr. Black,' Blair said in mock annoyance.

'It's not my fault you're so gorgeous I can't keep my hands off of you.'

'And here I thought he'd reached his maximal _sob-potential_ during his Bella-phase, _obviously I was wrong_,' Embry drawled earning himself a playful whack in the shoulder, courtesy of Kim.

'It's sweet.'

'Of course you think it's sweet, you're dating _mister-romcom_.'

'Embry you know how he hates it when you call him that!' Kim chided sisterly. 'Don't you remember what happened last time?'

'Of course I do, he _sucker-bit_ me in the hind leg.'

'Let's go,' Jacob whispered in her ear as his two friends continued their friendly little banter, 'before Jared gets here and gnaws on Embry's arm or something.'

'You really think he would do that?' Blair questioned as Jacob led her out of the room and into the kitchen, an arm wrapped casually around her waist.

'Who says he hasn't done it before,' Jacob deadpanned as he sneaked her out of the house and for all his wolfy stealth Emily still caught them and they had to spend at least fifteen minutes explaining to her that there was no way they could stay over for dinner no matter how much food they made because Blair was sure there was never something as too much food when the shapeshifters of La Push were involved…

'Emily loves you, you know, they all do,' Jacob stated as he helped her into the passenger seat of her truck; he preferred to drive and she would always be a typical New Yorker who preferred to be driven around-, it was a win-win situation.

'Of course they love me, I'm extremely loveable,' she quipped: he didn't have to know most of New York would vehemently disagree with that statement, she preferred to keep him in his adoring little bubble of besottedness.

'I heard what you did for Kim,' Jacob said easily hopping into the driver's seat.

Blair pursed her lips as the engine roared to life: 'who told?'

Jacob threw her a sheepish grin: 'Quil.'

She rolled her eyes in annoyance: sometimes she swore these boys were worse gossips than Gossip Girl herself!

'You know he can't _not_ tell me something the mental connection is _a total pain_ when you're trying to keep a secret,' Jacob chuckled noticing her disgruntled expression. 'He was really impressed you know.'

Blair just raised an eyebrow prompting him to continue.

Jacob kept his eyes on the road but she could see how the corner of his mouth tweaked upwards in a sort of smile: 'he said you took care of her like a real Alpha…and that you practically bit Jessica's head off,' he let out a loud chuckle, 'I honestly didn't know you had it in you.'

Blair fought the urge to let out a very unladylike snort but realised there was no way Jacob could know about her aggressive Queen Bee status back in New York and she personally would like to keep it that way…just because he'd sworn to love her for all eternity no matter what-, didn't mean he should know about the _less appealing _aspects of her personality.

His hand on her thigh snapped her out of her fretting little monologue: he was watching her intently, his dark eyes burning into her anxiously but as much as his constant attentiveness flattered her sensitive ego, she really would've preferred him watching the horrifying forest road with such attention.

'You're not mad are you?' he questioned with a worried frown that could only be described as adorable. 'He meant it as a compliment.'

'Of course not,' Blair stated placing a dainty little hand over his large, broad one. 'I just don't want Kim to find out; she doesn't want me fighting her battles.'

What? That was _part_ of the truth…

Jacob nodded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel uncomfortably: 'Kim has like no confidence,' _–like she hadn't figured that one out herself- _'she always had it kind of rough at school…Jared still beats himself up about it but she just pretends nothings wrong which just makes him feel like an even bigger dick.'

'Well don't expect any pity from me,' Blair mumbled: Blair Waldorf rarely dabbled in the act of _pointless_ pestering…especially after being on the receiving end of a yoghurt cup.

'After what you yelled at Jessica, I'm pretty sure nobody expects any pity from you.'

'Ladies don't yell Jacob,' she chided, 'they simply clearly express their opinions.'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night babe,' he retorted with a grin, gently squeezing her thigh.

'Speaking of sleeping have you been camping outside of my house again?' she said throwing him an accusing look.

Jacob let out a hearty laugh: 'I told Seth you were going to notice! He was patrolling your side of the woods so I told them to check up on you and the idiot apparently stepped on a rose bush-, he had so many thorns sticking out of his paw, he looked like a freaking cactus! It took Emily fifteen minutes to pull them all out.'

Blair's mouth twisted into a smile but she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows: 'so you're sending people over to check on me now huh?'

She just knew something was up when the smile melted off of his face and was repeated by a deep frown that made him seem much older than he was making her want to reach over and smooth out the harsh lines.

'Collin smelled a vampire yesterday,' he muttered apprehensively, 'it was outside our borders but still-, it just kind of stresses me out you know…especially now that I have you.'

Blair threw a reassuring smile at him; luckily she was an expert at fake smiles because honestly she didn't feel reassured, _at all_. Blair Waldorf could handle lots of things; she was practically born to take things in stride with grace, determination and brilliance because duh _she was Blair Waldorf_! But part of her knew that when it came to vampires…she was way out of her dept.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home, occasionally making small talk about some non-explosive, non-vampire related topics until they stopped in front of her house and removed today's purchases from the car before actually lifting her out of the car causing her to let out a loud laugh.

'Jacob put me down,' she commanded half-heartedly.

He just grinned before and lowered her slightly, so her tiptoes brushed the ground: 'Neah, I like having you just _hanging_ around like this.'

Blair playfully rolled her eyes: 'Très drôle, Jacob.'

'Let me guess that translates to: "you're so lame right"?'

'Possibly.'

He did that adorable little half smile of his before leaning his forehead against hers: 'you're not worried, right?'

'Should I be?'

He shook his head: 'I would _never_ let anything happen to you-, the world needs a Blair Waldorf.'

She smirked: finally someone acknowledge her obvious world altering potential.

He softly kissed her on the lips: 'I need a Blair Waldorf.'

Her smirk unconsciously twisted into a genuine smile as she cupped his cheek: 'thank you,' she mumbled sincerely, her thumb drawing the Chanel pattern on his skin.

'For what?' Jacob questioned leaning into her hand, kissing the palm.

Blair shrugged daintily, biting her lip: why did she thank him? Hell since when did she thank people, _full stop_? She'd never blurted out a thank you before; her thank-you-s were the result of elegant manners or calculated decisions…not just an automatic response to every sweet little nothing someone whispered to her...God was she _turning nice_? _For real?_ Okay, it's official, Jacob was way too much of a good influence on her.

'Blair?' Jacob's deep baritone snapped her out of her somewhat disturbing inner-monologue.

'Yes?' she replied somewhat clumsily: _focus Waldorf!_

'Fantasizing about other guys?' he quipped, boyish grin firmly in place.

'Why? One girlfriend fantasizing about vampires not enough for you?' she questioned, eyebrows raised, her infallible Waldorf-wit regained.

Jacob gave her a blank look; he'd obviously not seen that one coming. 'Low blow.'

'I hate competition,' she retorted nonchalantly: despite the claims that Jacob was indeed _her_ soulmate and couldn't possibly ever love another woman-, and the fact said woman was a walking dead person, a species he usually shredded, she was still quite suspicious of this Bella-person and the leash she had on her boyfriend.

'There's no competition,' he assured her before pressing a warm, chaste kiss to her lips.

'Jacob, how come I always seem to walk in on you molesting my daughter?' her father's voice drawled seemingly out of nowhere.

Jacob jolted away from her almost dropping her in the process: for all his claims at wolfy-stealth people always managed to sneak up on him when she was around-, she took _great_ pride in that.

'Sorry sir,' he muttered, holding up his hands as if to demonstrate their innocence.

'Daddy, don't tease him you know how flustered he gets,' Blair stated, smoothing out her dress as she threw her father an eye roll: daddy had decided to continue his tradition of teasing her beaux, it was such a hassle. 'Besides we were only saying goodnight.'

'That's how you kids say goodnight now a days?' he retorted, a smile twitching at his lips as he raised his eyebrows at her. '

'I don't know, maybe you should ask Roman? I'm sure he knows,' Blair challenged sweetly causing her father to let out a loud chuckle.

'Beware the ruthless Waldorf streak, Jacob,' her father stated before redirecting his attention back to her. 'Roman found a very quaint little restaurant in Port Angeles and you're coming with us since we haven't seen you in what-, four days?'

'Three,' Blair corrected with a straight, business-like face.

'Three days than,' he retorted indulgently. 'Jacob, she has ten minutes to be ready, if she isn't preened and powdered by then you'll see it's not just Blair who has the ruthless Waldorf streak.'

Blair threw a sideways glance to Jacob who nodded stiffly: how he could be so intimidated by a man who he could easily lift with one hand was beyond her-, especially since her father hadn't even managed to intimidate _Nate_.

'Ten minutes sweetheart,' her father repeated in a singsong voice before grabbing her bags and retreating back into the house, leaving the door open for her.

'Yes daddy!' she called after him, rolling her eyes before being enveloped in yet another one of Jacob's hugs; his arms easily winding around her waist, pulling her to his chest and peppering her face with soft, butterfly kisses.

'Do you have to go?' he muttered, his thumbs rubbing circles on the small of her back.

'You heard him,' Blair said with a small smile as she reluctantly untangled herself from his wanting arms though.

'Stay a little longer,' Jacob said, grabbing his hand and trying his luck at the pout his little imprint seemed to use as a sure-fire way to always get her way.

But she simple shook her head, pulling her little hand out of his grasp: 'You heard what daddy said, I only have ten minutes to get read,' she stated before marching up the stairs and into the house.

'I'll miss you.'

'I'm sure you will, but you know what they say Jacob: absence makes the heart grow fonder,' she said throwing him a little smirk before swinging the door shut with the panache of a young _Scarlett O'Hara_ taking a page out of _The Gone With the Wind _book of seduction: _always_ leave them feeling _un_satisfied.

She darted up to her bedroom, already mentally planning her outfit: her navy captain dress by Eric Javits, her Stuart Weitzman red platform pumps and oh the cute little polka dot foulard she bought in Port Angeles today…

She barged into her dressing room, kicking of her shoes and stripping off her dress before slipping into the navy dress, she was already tiptoeing into her shoes when her cell starting ringing quite insistently; the telltale ringtone of _Girls just wanna have fun_ alerting her to the fact Serena had apparently decided it was time for her daily dose of _bff-talk._

Blair snatched the cell from her desk: 'Hey S,' she said cheerfully as she whirled through the room in search of her favourite red Valentino handbag, which she knew would look perfect with her dress.

'_Waldorf,' _an icy male voice drawled tediously causing the phone to slip through her fingers as if it had burned her, falling to the floor with a dull thud: her heart hammered frantically in her chest as an icy chill went through her spine.

She definitely had not been expecting that-, _him_ calling her and she definitely wasn't ready for it.

'Damn that _motherchucker_,' she breathed staring at the phone as if it were a ticking time bomb: with or without Gossip Girl, cell phones always seemed to be a catalyst for trouble…

She bit her lip before taking a deep calming, breath: Chuck Bass could intimidate and bully a lot of people but she was definitely not one of them, never was and never would be. She picked up the phone and gave him her best cool, disinterested voice.

'Chuck, to what do I owe the displeasure?'she quipped, calm and composed, even though her heart was hammering at a staggering 100 miles an hour.

'_Look Waldorf, I don't care what ingenious little scheme your twisted little mind came up with this time but I'm not planning on playing "where's Waldorf?" all summer just to sooth your bruised ego.' _

'Excuse you!' she exclaimed in outrage.

'_Waldorf-,' _he took a deep impatient breath_, 'we both know how this is going to end; you're going to half-heartedly scheme against me, ignore me perhaps before you finally begrudgingly forgive me because at the end of the day I'm Chuck Bass.'_

Blair scowled at her telephone.

'_Waldorf don't just stand there glaring and say something.'_

Stupid _bass-tard _know-it-all…

'My life doesn't revolve around you Bass,' she sneered coolly, 'I have better things to do than waste my genius on you.'

He let out a sardonic laugh: _'You never could lie to me.' _

She rolled her eyes barely able to repress her flaring temper: had she forgotten how infuriating he was? Or had she simple suppressed it?

'_Waldorf come back to New York.' _

'No! And remind me again what business of yours is it?'

'_I'm Chuck Bass, everything is my business.' _

'And _I'm Blair Waldorf_ and my business is my own!'

'_Waldorf,' _Chuck sneered –good to know she wasn't the only one losing her cool- _'I have a private eye on speed dial, either we do this the easy way and you come back on your own terms or I have him drag you back here kicking and screaming!' _

'Oh is the big bad Bass threatening me?' Blair snapped. 'Where was this brilliant PI of yours when you had to steal Serena's phone to get my new number?'

'_Stealing Serena's phone is like taking candy from a baby Waldorf: why make a fuss when I simply have everything I need at my fingertips?'_

Touché.

'You listen to me _motherchucker_, and you listen carefully: I don't want to come back to New York and I'm not going to come back to New York and absolutely nothing you say or do can convince me otherwise!'

'_Yes you do,' _Chuck retorted calmly sounding vaguely- _amused? _

Blair frowned: 'What?'

'_Part of you wants to come back; face it, you need New York like you need oxygen and if you hadn't wanted me to find you, you wouldn't have entrusted your number to Serena van der Woodsen of all people.' _

Blair head was spinning with unbridled fury: the sheer nerve of that man was sending her into a barely manageable frenzy and her hand was shaking with rage…

Since when did she let Chuck Bass get to her like this?

'Goodbye Chuck,' she stated simply ending the conversation before her emotions go the best of her: refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing he could get to her-, she refused to give Chuck Bass even more power over her.

**T.B.C. **

**One sentence: "I'm Chuck Bass and I'm here to stay." ;)**


	10. AN

MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT:

I'm really sorry about not updating anymore, I didn't mean to bail on all of you. But I've had some drama with a certain gang of internet, well what's a nice word to describe them_**–despots perhaps?-**_who actually seem consider themselves _**knowledgeable **_critics.

I joined this site for fun, I never pretended to be an actual competent writer I write out strange stories because I don't know what to do with all of my imagination. I joined this site because it seemed like a fun way to share the strange inner workings of my mind not for people to abuse me and my poor innocent mailbox!

So I kind of got fed up and signed off for a while: you see, I've graduated high school and hence I consider myself too old to get involved in something as juvenile as online fights _**(note: nobody **__**wins **__**an online argument, both parties just come off as looking like complete idiots). **_And I'm sorry for those of you who were actually into this story and were actually keeping tabs on it but I hope you get where I'm coming from: every type of online abuse isn't just stupid but also very unpleasant for the "author" involved.

A couple of months after my hiatus the big purge started which was apparently caused by this little group of people and that just made me question the neutrality and fairness of this site. Some of the stories were indeed against the rules I get that, but a lot of them weren't…so who says that when I get targeted again the site won't just delete my story pointblank?

I'm going to take some time to reevaluate the situation; maybe I'll continue posting on this site maybe I'll start up a tumblr or start writing original stuff or something to get away from all this drama.

Anyway yet again I am sorry for ditching this story for so long, but I hope you understand the predicament. I am sorry but I refuse to torn apart by perfect strangers who hide behind the internet!


End file.
